


A Partridge In A Pear Tree?

by miraclebee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Lee Chan/Hansol, Best Friends, Choi Seungcheol/Yoon Jeonghan/Hong Jisoo, Christmas, Homesickness, M/M, Minor Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Multi, Mysteries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Past FWB Choi Seungcheol/Hong Jisoo, Pets, Polyamory, Presents, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Texting, Underage Drinking, hip-hop line are roommates, i love best friends, jihoon jeonghan and jisoo are roommates, rest of the tags are spoilers, set in america just because, vocal line has a carpool, who has the hots for seungcheol?, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclebee/pseuds/miraclebee
Summary: Fernon: [image.WTF]Fernon: wtf is this?Won-whoopdeedoo: I knew we shouldn’t have roomed with a sophomoreWon-whoopdeedoo: that, Hansol, is what us adults call a box.(Or: someone is sending Seungcheol 12 days of Christmas-themed presents and his friends take it upon themselves to figure out who it is)





	1. December 14

 

**Group Chat: Roomies (Scoop, Won-whoopdeedoo, mingles, Fernon)**

Dec 14, 4:12 pm

**Fernon:** [image.WTF]

**Fernon:** wtf is this?

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** I knew we shouldn’t have roomed with a sophomore

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** that, Hansol, is what us adults call a box.

**mingles:** looks like a x-mas present with all the paper

**mingles:** WW wat’s got ur underoos all twisted?

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** fucking finals I hate everything and want to die, please set the library (and me) on fire

**mingles:** say no more my man, got matches in the kitchen

**mingles:** be there in 20

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** you’re all lucky you don’t have finals on the last day of class this sucks

**Fernon:**  hey it was on our doorstep, I almost tripped on it

**Fernon:** it has seungcheol’s name on it

**mingles:** so give it to him?

**Fernon:** he’s sleeping

**mingles:** so?

**Fernon:** I don’t want to die?

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** Who’s it from?

**mingles:** I thought you were supposed to be studying?

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** I’m intrigued, bite me

**mingles:**  saucy ;)

**Fernon:** ew

**Fernon:** no flirting in the gc

**Fernon:** there’s no name

**Fernon:** its in Korean tho

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** that’s unexpected

**mingles:** hmmm…my spidey sense is tingling

**Fernon:** ew

**mingles:** thats not even ew worthy hansol

**mingles:** just throw it on the coffee table or smth

**mingles:** he’ll find it eventually

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** no wonder I never get my mail until a month later

**mingles:** not my fault you don’t check the obvious places

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** Shut up

**Fernon:** great comeback

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** No really, shut up. I’m at the library and I’m going to study until my brain falls out of my ears in a pile of goop

**Fernon:** RIP Wonwoo

**mingles:** just slap your brain juice on the final, I’m sure the prof will be amazed by your dedication

**Fernon:** “professor, as you can see, I poured my blood, sweat, tears, and brain juice into this exam”

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** Fuck off.

 

**

**Group Chat: Class of ‘XX (GYUtiepie, Mr. Lee, Jiwhom?)**

Dec 14, 5:37 pm

**GYUtiepie:** have u guys ever done something you probably shouldn’t have?

**Mr. Lee:** no, never

**Mr. Lee:** I’m an angel :)

**Jiwhom?:** what did you do?

**GYUtiepie:** ok, so

 

**Jiwhom?:** not even gonna deny it?

 

**GYUtiepie:** no lol

**GYUtiepie:** somebody left a box on our doorstep

**Jiwhom?:** is it drugs?

**GYUtiepie:** No!

**Jiwhom?:**  human body parts?

**GYUtiepie:** omg no! just listen

**Jiwhom?:**  fine, continue

**Mr. Lee:** I’m scared :/

**GYUtiepie:** it was addressed to Seungcheol, you know my roommate?

**Jiwhom?:**  yeah, I’m familiar

**Mr. Lee:** oh yeah

**Mr. Lee:** didn’t u guys used to get it on???

**Jiwhom?:** I think the kids nowadays just call it dating? And he’s my best friend now so

**Jiwhom?:** plus I see you and your roommates at your apartment all the time

**GYUtiepie:** was it really ‘dating’ tho?

**Jiwhom?:**  um yeah?

**Mr. Lee:** you mean there were feelings?

**GYUtiepie:** amidst the frequent boning?

**Jiwhom?:**  yes, Seokmin, there were feelings

**Jiwhom?:**  emphasis on the past tense

**Jiwhom?:**  we’re just friends now

**GYUtiepie:** suuuure

**GYUtiepie:** so you didn’t send

**GYUtiepie:** THIS?

**GYUtiepie:** [image.PEAR]

**GYUtiepie:** [image.NOTE]

**Jiwhom?:**  no

**Jiwhom?:**  wtf is this?

**Mr. Lee:** THIS IS AMAZING??? I’M ACTUALLY CRYING THIS IS BEAUTIFUJLLL

**GYUtiepie:** you really didn’t send it jihoon?

**Jiwhom?:**  no, why would I send that to Seungcheol??

**GYUtiepie:** damn, you were my only lead

**Mr. Lee:** you really don’t know who sent that beautiful letter?

**GYUtiepie:** no clue

**Mr. Lee:** this sounds like a case for

**Jiwhom?:**  dear god no

**Mr. Lee:** DETECTIVE LEE B)

****

**_“Mr. Lee” changed their name to “Detective Lee”_ **

**Jiwhom?:** Mingyu what have you done?

**Detective Lee:** alright, sir, give me the deets

**GYUtiepie:** ok so

**GYUtiepie:** 4:12 pm my other roommate Hansol texted our roomie gc about a package he found on our doorstep addressed to Seungcheol, in Korean

**GYUtiepie:** 4:45 I come home after time well spent @ the campus gym, both Hansol and Seungcheol are in their rooms, Wonwoo is at the library or smth

**GYUtiepie:** 4:46 I spot the present/box/mysterious package on the coffee table as I had intsruted Hansol to do earlier

**Jiwhom?:** can we speed this up, I really don’t need this rn

**GYUtiepie:** fine, you suck the fun out of everything

**GYUtiepie:** Seungcheol was napping so it wasn’t opened yet

**GYUtiepie:** I get bored and think, hey I’ll just peek inside the box

**GYUtiepie:** I find the mother-effin jackpot

**Detective Lee:** all right, I’ve taken notes of your timeline

**Jiwhom?:** jfc don’t you  have anything better to do?

**Detective Lee:** any idea of when the package was delivered?

**GYUtiepie:** uhm it wasn’t there when I left around 2?

**GYUtiepie:** and Seungcheol didn’t pick it up and he got back from his last final around 3:30 I think

**Detective Lee** **:** so we can safely assume the package was delivered sometime between 3:30 and 4:12 this afternoon?

**Detective Lee:** interesting

**Jiwhom?:** wtf is actually going on here

**Detective Lee:** I think its safe to assume that the author of the message is Korean, or at least knows enough Korean to make that letter, correct?

**GYUtiepie:** yeh theres no way google translate is that good

**Detective Lee:** the suspect would also have to know Seungcheol can speak or at least read Korean as well

**GYUtiepie:** and anyone that would know that would also know that Seungcheol is hella gay

**Detective Lee:** so we’re looking for a male (probably from this college since they know y’alls address) that knows enough Korean to write Seungcheol a sappy love note?

**GYUtiepie:** who had the means to drop it at our apartment between 3-4 today

**Detective Lee:** hmmm….very interesting

**Detective Lee:** I’ll get started on a suspect list

**Jiwhom?:** did you ever think of just asking Seungcheol if he knows who its from?

**GYUtiepie:** nope, good point

**GYUtiepie:** I was too busy trying to hide the evidence I opened his package lol

**Jiwhom?:** this is why I don’t associate with you idiots

**Detective Lee:** but you love us!

**Jiwhom?:** keep dreaming kid

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Ver/kwan (Vern, Kwannie)**

Dec 14, 5:52 pm

 

**Vern:** what’s up Kwan?

 

**Kwannie:** not much

**Kwannie:** studying for finals, kill me now

 

**Vern:** ha you sound like Wonwoo

**Vern:** what r u studying for?

 

**Kwannie:** geography

 

**Vern:**  oh ok

**Vern:**  aren’t you acing that class?

 

**Kwannie:** the final counts as 30% of our grade

 

**Vern:**  harsh

 

**Kwannie:** yeah, so I figured I’ll probably pull an all-nighter bc the rest of the class was easy, yet boring

**Kwannie:** meaning I retained shit

 

**Vern:**  its not healthy to retain shit, Kwan

 

**Kwannie:** shut up Hansol

**Kwannie:** talk to you tomorrow?

 

**Vern:**  sure

**Vern:** Good luck!

 

**Kwannie:** thanks, I’ll need it

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Roomies (Scoop, Won-whoopdeedoo, mingles, Fernon)**

Dec 14, 6:17 pm

 

**Scoop:** I feel dead

**Scoop:** do I smell meat?

 

**mingles:** yrs im cookin

 

**Scoop:** smells good

 

**mingles:** DON’T TOUCH MY MEAT

 

**Fernon** : ew

 

**Scoop:** jeezus fine

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** Hey Seungcheol did you open your present yet?

 

**Scoop:** aw Wonwoo, did you get me a Christmas present?

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** no, you big dumb…the one Hansol found earlier?

 

**Fernon:** oh ye

**Fernon:** on the coffee table

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** please don’t keep me waiting

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** this is sadly my only source of entertainment

 

**Fernon:** I thought you were studying?

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** shut the hell up you unpotted plant

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** I’ve been in the library since noon and it looks like I’m going to be in here all night. I deserve a few minutes of distraction.

 

**Fernon:** fair enuff dude, ain’t gotta be so rude

**Fernon:** huh that rhymes

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** also, gyu was supposed to kill me about an hour ago and I haven’t seen him?

 

**mingles:** sorry babe, im cookin

**mingles:** I can bring you some if you want, its just beef and veggies

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** that would be great! what did I do to deserve you?

 

**ningles:** not one fuckin thing

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** :(

 

**mingles:** :)

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** Anyway, Seungcheol! What’s in the box?

 

**Scoop:** uh

 

**Fernon:** what is it?

 

**Scoop:** its kinda…wow do you really want to know?

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** Yes.

 

**Fernon:** ye

 

**mingles:** um sure

 

**Scoop:** ok I guess its kinda

**Scoop:** like a love poem?

 

**Fernon:** holy shit

**Fernon:** HOLY SHTI

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** wow, someone actually has the hots for Seungcheol?

 

**Fernon:** WHAT DOESS IT SYA??

 

**mingles:** any idea who its from?

 

**Scoop:** well its in Korean

 

**Fernon:** neato

 

**Scoop:** roughly translated its something like

**Scoop:** 12 days of Christmas…On the first day of Christmas I will give you a pear…because my love for you I cannot bear…to keep quiet, my heart yearns for thee…and burns until united we can be…so in 12 days at Christmas time…I hope, your hand, to make it mine…and in those 12 days presents will be left…until we can meet face to face

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** I like how he translated it so it rhymed until the last line

 

**Scoop:** hey that was hard :( 

**Scoop:** there’s no name

**Scoop:** also theres a pear? idk if I should eat it

 

**Fernon:** eat it

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** Eat it, see what happens.

 

**Scoop:** I don’t really like pears

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** You know, the Korean for ‘pear’ kind of sounds like the term ‘bae’ in English

 

**Fernon:** wow that’s cute

**Fernon:** also boat

 

**Scoop:** what?

 

**Fernon:** the word for pear also sounds like the word for boat

**Fernon:** maybe they’re gonna kidnap you on a boat

 

**Scoop:** can we stay away from the kidnapping talk for now?

**Scoop:** this could be a present from a stalker for all I know

 

**mingles:** you really don’t know who its from?

 

**Scoop:** no?

**Scoop:** at least I’m not aware of anyone who would send something like this to me

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** so you’re saying someone finds you so attractive or whatever that they’re going to leave you little notes and/or presents every day up until Christmas when they will finally reveal who they are?

 

**Scoop:** uh…sure?

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** well that’s what it sounded like to me

 

**Scoop:** wow, that’s kinda like a lot

 

**mingles:** and you don’t know who would be behind this grand gesture???

 

**Scoop:** nope

 

**mingles:** hmmmm

 

**Scoop:** I know I shouldn’t have to say this, but can we just keep this between us? Idk how I really feel about this yet, and just in case something goes wrong, I don’t want a whole lot of people to know about it. I wouldn’t want to embarrass anyone, you know?

 

**Fernon:** I feel you

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** My lips are sealed.

 

**mingles:** sure

 

**Scoop:** Cool!

**Scoop:** I gotta get to work, study hard Wonwoo!

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** I hate you.

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Class of ‘XX (GYUtiepie, Detective Lee, Jiwhom?)**

Dec 14, 8:03 pm

 

**GYUtiepie:** ABORT MISSION

**GYUtiepie:** Seungcheol doesn’t want anyone to know, so you have to forget everything I just told you

 

**Detective Lee:** but…but I made a list

 

**Jiwhom?:** a list?

 

**Detective Lee:** A list of suspects! It includes their motives and alibis at the time of the delivery

 

**Jiwhom?:** dear lord

 

**GYUtiepie:** sorry seok, Seungcheol was pretty serious about not wanting anyone to get embarrassed or hurt

 

**Detective Lee:** that’s pretty admirable of him, I guess I can see that

 

**_“Detective Lee” changed their name to “Mr. Lee”_ **

**Mr. Lee:** it was fun while it lasted

 

**GYUtiepie:** thanks minnie!

 

**Mr. Lee:** no problem! I’ll see you guys tomorrow?

 

**GYUtiepie:** ???

 

**Mr. Lee:** end of finals parties? Y’all are gonna be on campus right?

 

**GYUtiepie** : oh ye

**GYUtiepie:** count me in

 

**Mr. Lee:** Jihoon?

 

**Jiwhom?:** I dunno, my roommates are going to throw a kegger but my brain is fried from exams and I kinda want to sleep forever? Like I think I’m actually exhausted enough to sleep well in a house full of people and music and whatever other terrors my roommates decide to unleash

 

**Mr. Lee:** c’mon Jihoon! You have to go with us! We only have a few more end of finals parties until we’re seniors and then we’ll graduate and never see each other again!

 

**Jihwom?:** good

 

**Mr. Lee:** :(

 

**GYUtiepie:** :(

 

**Jiwhom?:** ugh fine

 

**Mr. Lee:** YAYY!

**Mr. Lee:** be ready to party around 10!

**Mr. Lee:** we’ll see where the wind takes us!

 

**GYUtiepie:** this is gonna be fun!

 

**Jiwhom?:** why do I feel like I’m regretting this already?

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Smith & Jones Partners in Crime (Smith, Jones)**

Dec 14, 9:32 pm

 

**Jones:** how did it go?

 

**Smith:** mission success

**Smith:** phase 2 ready to go for tomorrow

 

**Jones:** good

**Jones:** all good on this end too

**Jones:** do you think he’ll actually like it

 

**Smith:** I’m not sure

**Smith:** I hope so

 

**Jones:** I think he will

 

**Smith:** I hope so

 

**Jones:** …

**Jones:** me too

 


	2. December 15

 

**Group Chat: Roomies (Scoop, Won-whoopdeedoo, mingles, Fernon)**

Dec 15, 1:30 pm

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** guess who’s feeling fancy and finals free!

 

**Scoop:** congrats WW!

**Fernon:** we all free tonight?

**Scoop:** what fer?

**Fernon:** uh partying?

**Fernon:** doesn’t the end of finals mean partying in the US?

**mingles:** oh yee

**mingles:** I’m going out with seokmin and jihoon

**mingles:** any recommendations?

**Scoop:** isn’t jihoon throwing a party?

**mingles:** he said something about his roommates might throw a kegger?

**Fernon:** sounds like jeonghan

**mingles:** I always forget they live together

**Fernon:** let me ask, I’ll see if we can get an invite

 

**

 

**Group Chat: International Playboys (London, Anyang, Liaoning, Seoul)**

Dec 14, 1:42 pm

 

**Seoul:** yo Jeonghan

 

**London:** what do you want

 

**Anyang:** I never cease to be amazed by your hospitality

 

**Seoul:** I know gyu, seriously, why did they make han our mentor?

 

**London:** because I’m amazing and charming as fuck

**London:** and no one else would take the job looking after you little international shits

**London:** again, what do you want

**London:** I’m a busy man

 

**Seoul:** can we get an invite to your party tonight?

 

**London:** …why should I let you?

 

**Anyang:** Vern I’ll just ask jihoon to invite us

 

**London:** jihoon doesn’t even want to be there, what makes you think he’ll invite you?

 

**Liaoning:** what I want to know is why is everyone concerned with an invite?

**Liaoning:** like, bitch I’m going and no one can stop me?

 

**London:** the nerve

**London:** I’ve raised you so well :’)

**London:** fine, you can come, and your little friends too

**London:** but no underage drinking, I’m still your mentor

 

**Liaoning:** more like jisoo would kill you if any of us got drunk

 

**London:**  v true

 

******

**Group Chat: Roomies (Scoop, Won-whoopdeedoo, mingles, Fernon)**

Dec 15, 2:12 pm

 

**Fernon:** got us a sweet invite to jeonghan’s party

 

**mingles:** more like he allowed us to exist in his house during the party

 

**Fernon:** tru, lol

**Fernon:** you all up for it

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** I’ll go. I need to drink after the week I just had.

 

**Scoop:** sure

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Class of ‘XX (GYUtiepie, Mr. Lee, Jiwhom?)**

Dec 15, 2: 25 pm

 

**GYUtiepie:** change of plans!

 

**Mr. Lee:** THE LIST????

 

**GYUtiepie:** no, seungcheol still doesn’t want anyone to know

 

**Mr. Lee:** DARN

**Mr. Lee:** what’s up?

 

**GYUtiepie:** we’re crashing Jihoon’s kegger after all

 

**Mr. Lee:** yay!

 

**Jiwhom?:** no

**Jiwhom?:** and since when is it my kegger?

 

**GYUtiepie:** too bad, jeonghan gave us the ok

 

**Jiwhom?:** remind me to set myself on fire later

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Ver/kwan (Vern, Kwannie)**

Dec 15, 2:32 pm

 

**Vern:** hey you going out tonight?

 

**Kwannie:** sure, got a place in mind?

 

**Vern:** you know Jeonghan’s place?

 

**Kwannie:** ya!

 

**Vern:** meet you there around 10?

 

**Kwannie:**  kk see you there!

 

**

 

**Private Chat:** **My Boo <3 (Boo, Babe)**

Dec 15, 7:42 pm

 

**Babe:** you got plans tonight?

 

**Boo:** yeah, actually, I’m gonna go out w some friends

 

**Babe:** OK

**Babe:** when do you leave again?

 

**Boo:** the 20 th

**Boo:** don’t worry, you’ll see plenty of me before I leave

 

**Babe:** good

**Babe:** …

 

**Boo:** what is it?

 

**Babe:** you don’t think anyone knows, right?

 

**Boo:** relax, babe

**Boo:** no one is gonna find out before we’re ready

 

**Babe:** even hansol?

 

**Boo:** Hansol’s by best friend

**Boo:** I can’t say for sure he won’t find out, but if he does I don’t think he’ll care

 

**Babe:** ok

 

**Boo:** ok?

 

**Babe:** yeah

**Babe:** Love you  <3

 

**Boo:** Love you too <3

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Complaint Department (Seungcheol, Jihoon)**

Dec 15, 8:28 pm

 

**Seungcheol:** hey

**Seungcheol:** Vern and mingyu kind of got us invited to your party tonight

**Seungcheol:** I hope its ok if I go

 

**Jihoon:** yeah its fine

**Jihoon:** and its not my party

 

**Seungcheol:** will you be ok?

**Seungcheol:** I know you dont like crowds

 

**Jihoon:** yeah I’ll be fine, plus quick escape to my room right?

 

**Seungcheol:** you can always come back to mine if you need, my apartment will be empty

 

**Jihoon:** thanks, cheol

 

**Seungcheol:** any time

**Seungcheol:** wouldn’t want to crash your date

 

**Jihoon:** just when I thought we were gonna have a good time

 

**Seungcheol:** when are you gonna tell him?

 

**Jihoon:** when you get a date

 

**Seungcheol:** well that’s an interesting development

 

**Jihoon:** ??

 

**Seungcheol:** somebody left me a poem yesterday

**Seungcheol:** like a love poem

**Seungcheol:** and apparently they’re persistent bc I just found another one on our doorstep when I went to the gym

 

**Jihoon:** shit are there like turtle doves too?

**Jihoon:** wait

 

**Seungcheol:** how did you know?

 

**Jihoon:** uhmm…I’m actually a psychic?

 

**Seungcheol:** who told you?

 

**Jihoon:** UHMM

 

**Seungcheol:** I’m gonna kill him

 

**Jihoon:** hey, that’s my line

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Roomies (Scoop, Won-whoopdeedoo, mingles, Fernon)**

Dec 15, 8:50 pm                   

 

**Scoop:** Mingyu

 

**mingles:** shit

 

**Fernon:** wtf is going on?

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** I second that

 

**Scoop:** be glad I’m at work right now

**Scoop:** who did you tell?

 

**Fernon:** you told someone about the present???

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** texting on the job? tsk tsk

 

**mingles:** I’M SORRY

**mingles:** it was before the press blackout

**mingles:** just Jihoon and seokmin

**mingles:** I swear

 

**Scoop:** relax, its ok I guess

**Scoop:** I just don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings

**Scoop:** I’m still not sure how I feel about this

**Scoop:** like I’m flattered, but its also kind of stalker-y?

**Scoop:** I found another note, btw

 

**Fernon:** whats it say?

**Fernon:** I mean, if you want to tell us (but I really want to know)

 

**Scoop:** it’s in Korean again

**Scoop:** similar to the first, though there’s some more stuff about meeting on the 12 th day of Christmas?

**Scoop:** oh, and a little keychain with a turtle and a dove

**Scoop:** [image.turtledove]

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** That’s cute

 

**Fernon** : the 12th day of Christmas as in Christmas?

 

**Scoop:** I guess so

 

**mingles:** well at least they’re dedicated, like 12 days is a lot to woo someone, especially with gifts

**mingles:** sorry again about telling the guys

 

**Scoop:** its ok, mingyu

**Scoop:** I just wish I knew who it was?

 

**mingles:** Seokmin was totally on it

**mingles:** if you want, I’m sure he’d love to help

 

**Scoop:** I’ll think about it

 

**Fernon:** still up for partying tonight?

 

**Scoop:** sure

 

**Fernon:** ROLLING OUT IN 15

 

**Scoop:** I’ll meet you there, I get off work in 5

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** Aye-aye, Captain.

 

**mingles:** actually, wonwoo, you can stay home

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** i hope you get struck by lightning you moldy avocado

 

**

 

**Private Chat: My Boo <3 (Boo, Babe)**

Dec 15, 10:43 pm

 

**Boo:** didn’t think I’d see you here babe

 

**Babe:** I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?

 

**Boo:** like?

 

**Babe:** meet me upstairs in 10?

 

**Boo:** gladly

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan, Mingyu, Minghao, and Hansol are international students just for fun, and their international chat names reflect the cities/areas they're from (Jeonghan's from London, Mingyu is from Anyang, Minghao is from Liaoning, and Hansol is from Seoul) sorry if that's confusing!


	3. December 16

 

**Group Chat: Building F Stands for FUCK U (Edward Kwon, Jeffhui, Haoward, Michael Chanson)**

Dec 16, 2:13 am

 

**Edward Kwon:** I lobe allof you my childkren

**Edward Kwon:** whoet wourld I do wifout all off you?

 

**Michael Chanson:** who let Soonyoung get drunk?

 

**Haoward:** not it

 

**Edward Kwon:** m ont durink

**Edward Kwon:** im jus al litele tirpsy

 

**Haoward:** you realize not a word of that made sense?

 

**Edward Kwon:** hlep!!!!!!@ I thinikiiiiim

**Edward Kwon:** imwinofolewiosoeikemi

 

**Jeffhui:** /sigh/

**Jeffui:** I’ll collect him

 

**Michael Chanson:** thanks!

 

**Jeffhui:** np

**Jeffhui:** uh, would any of you happen to know the location of soonyoung?

 

**Michael Chanson:** I thought you guys were sticking together? did u leave him to make out with someone again???

**Jeffhui:** not again…not after the time with the cactus……

**Haoward:** I just saw him in the kitchen but I think he was heading outside?

**Haoward:** I didn’t know you guys knew Jeonghan

 

**Jeffhui:** k thx

**Jeffhui:** who???

 

**Haoward:** they guy whose party/house this is?

**Haoward:** or do you know his roommates josh and jihoon?

 

**Jeffhui:** nope lol

**Jeffhui:** we’re just party hoppers, hoppin along from party to party like little baby bunnies—o wait isee him!

**Jeffhui:** catch u later bitches

 

**Haoward:** uhm wut?

 

**

 

**Private Chat: DANGER (Slow Sensual Body Rolls, Running With Scissors)**

Dec 16, 2:28 am

 

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** I lorve you mostof all my chilrdd

 

**Running With Scissors:** omg Soonyoung are you drunk?

 

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** ILOVEE YOUUUJ!!!

 

**Running With Scissors:** GO TO BED

 

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** :(

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

 

**Running With Scissors:** are you still at the party???

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:**  Jef too3erk me hoem

**Running With Scissors:** who is jef?

 

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** jeffhhew

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** fuck

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** jennehuj

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** junhi

 

**Running With Scissors:** dear jesus

**Running With Scissors:** I like how fuck is the only coherent word lol

 

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** yes, hi this Soonyoung’s roommate Junhui~~

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** I have taken his phone on account of him being super drunk

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** Idk who you are but Soonyoung keeps grabbing for his phone

 

**Running With Scissors:** I’m friends w soonyoung lol

 

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** …mysterious ok, I get it

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** I would like to report that I have collected Soonyoung and have deposited him on his bed

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** on his side like a Responsible Friend™

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** glass of water included, and painkillers free of charge on his nightstand

 

**Running With Scissors:** thanks roommate Junhui ^_^

 

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** I will have many questions about this little chat

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** but for now, goodnight

 

**Running With Scissors** : lol goodnight

 

**

**Group Chat: Building F Stands for FUCK U (Edward Kwon, Jeffhui, Haoward, Michael Chanson)**

Dec 16, 11:33 am

 

**Edward Kwon:** so…last night, huh?

 

**Haoward:** lol you were wildt

 

**Jeffhui:** yes, I have some questions…

 

**Edward Kwon:** shut up, I can see you smirking at me from your bed

 

**Haoward:** quite the picture

 

**Edward Kwon:** its quite unnerving

**Edward Kwon:** ew, now he’s sticking his tongue out at me

 

**Jeffhui:** so you love us correct?

 

**Edward Kwon:** as if I don’t tell you all on a daily basis that I love you?

 

**MichaelChanson:** sadly I have a lot of proof to back that up

 

**Haoward:**  ^^

 

**Jeffhui:** ah, but who do you love the most???

 

**Edward Kwon:** Jun! you know I can’t pick favorites!

**Edward Kwon:** I love all my chillins equally  <3<3<3

 

**Haoward:** im disgusted

 

**MichaelChanson:** ^^

 

**Jeffhui:** ok so 1 I’m older than you?

 

**Edward Kwon:** barely

 

**Jeffhui:** and b that’s not what you said last night???

 

**Edward Kwon:** um what?

 

**MichaelChanson:** well this is interesting

 

**Haoward:** ^^

 

**Edward Kwon:** can y’all stop with that?

 

**Haoward:**  no

 

**MichaelChanson:** ^^

 

**Jeffhui:**  ~back to the intrigue~

**Jeffhui:** I have proof Soonyoung loves someone most of all

**Jeffhui:** and I’ve decided to share it with you all because I thought you would appreciate it

 

**MichaelChanson:** wow I do, thanks jun!

 

**Haoward:**  ^^

 

**MichaelChanson:** so who is it?

 

**Haoward:**  ^^

 

**Edward Kwon:** it was just a chat wid one of my friends from econ

**Edward Kwon:** no beg deal, I was drunk

 

**Jeffhui:** your nickname is “sexy body rolls” or some fuck

 

**Haoward:**  how racy ;)

 

**Edward Kwon:** its an inside joke?

**Edward Kwon:** like who the hell here thinks my name is edward?

 

**Haoward:** chan im very disappointed in you, you ruined everything

 

**Jeffhui:** ^^

 

**MichaelChanson:** sorry hao I got distracted

**MichaelChanson:** and jun stop, it doesn’t work when you do it

 

**Haoward:** ^^

**Haoward:**  balance restored

 

**Jeffhui:** anyways, as your roommate, its my obligation to embarrass you Soons

**Jeffhui:** you know, air the dirty laundry, get the skeletons out of the closet

**Jeffhui:** expose your scandalous affairs

 

**Edward Kwon:** don’t worry jun, theres nothing scandalous about it

**Edward Kwon:** if there was, you’d be the first to know ;)

 

**Haoward:**  is he insinuating that he would bring his potential partner over for sex in their dorm?

 

**MichaelChanson:** I think he is

 

**Haoward:**  gross

 

**MichaelChanson:** ^^

 

**

 

**Private Chat: The Only Sane Person I Know (Chanman, Soleil)**

Dec 16, 12:18 pm

 

**Soleil:** hey chan, are you busy?

 

**Chanman:**  not at all! wat’s up?

 

**Soleil:** sorry if I’m being annoying or anything

**Soleil:** like you can tell me to shut up at any time

**Soleil:** I just don’t know who to talk to that might be able to help?

 

**Chanman:**  dont worry about it! what can I help you with?

 

**Soleil:** thanks, I owe you chan

**Soleil:** you know seungkwan, right?

 

**Chanman:**  your best friend seungkwan?

 

**Soleil:** yeah I think he’s hiding something from me?

 

**Chanman:**  what do you mean?

 

**Soleil:** well first of all, he was studying for his geography final the other day

**Soleil:** like pulled an all-nighter and everything

 

**Chanman:** is he usually not studious?

 

**Soleil:** he is i guess, but he was acing that class

**Soleil:** he said the final was worth a lot of points, but I know that prof doesn’t make kids who have an A in the class take the final cuz I had him last semester

**Soleil:** and seungkwan definitely had an A

 

**Chanman:** maybe he was tired and just needed a break?

 

**Soleil:** that’s what I thought, cuz I was going to ask if he wanted to hang out but he was probably tired from finals

**Soleil:** and he hates hurting people’s feelings, despite his general bitch-y attitude

**Soleil:** but then we went to that party last nnight

 

**Chanman:**  the one at jeonghan’s?

 

**Soleil:** yeah, were you there?

 

**Chanman:**  for, like, 2 seconds

**Chanman:** me and my roommate bailed after a few songs to get in a few rounds of mariokart before he went home for break

 

**Soleil:** sick, sounds better than the party tbh

 

**Chanman:** anyway, what happened at the party?

 

**Soleil:** oh yeah

**Soleil:** so we got there and it was fine

**Soleil:** we danced, seungkwan was singing, it was like good old times

**Soleil:** then he disappeared for a while

**Soleil:** and when he came back, he was like

**Soleil:** idk flushed? and his hair was sticking up? he looked off

**Soleil:** but when I asked if anything was wrong, he shrugged me away and told me not to worry about it

 

**Chanman:**  maybe this is wrong but…

**Chanman:**  it sounds like he might have hooked up with someone?

 

**Soleil:** that’s what I thought!

**Soleil:** which is fine, but like, why wouldn’t he tell me about it?

**Soleil:** we tell each other everything

 

**Chanman:** he must have his reasons

**Chanman:** you guys seem pretty close, at least from what I’ve seen

 

**Soleil:** we are, at least I think we are

**Soleil:** I’ve actually known him a long time

**Soleil:** my Korean grandparents know his grandparents, who still live in Jeju

**Soleil:** whenever Seungkwan went to visit them, they made us play dates and stuff and we just kept in touch after all these years

**Soleil:** and they’re the ones who pushed me to go to school in America like Seungkwan

 

**Chanman:**  that’s actually really neat

**Chanman:** I think my gran would have a heart attack if I ever studied abroad

 

**Soleil:** is she overprotective?

 

**Chanman:**  a little bit, but I honestly love her for it

**Chanman:** its kinda nice to know at least someone would notice if I hadn’t contacted them in the last 24 hours lol

 

**Soleil:** give me 72, I’d definitely call the police

 

**Chanman:**  wow that makes me feel safe

 

**Soleil:** all in a days work lol

 

**Chanman:** did I help at all with your situation??

 

**Soleil:** yeah, thanks again

**Soleil:** it helps to talk it out with someone, you know?

**Soleil:** makes me feel like im not crazy

 

**Chanman:**  you could always talk to him about it

**Chanman:** I hate to be that person, but communication is key and all that

 

**Soleil:** I know, he’s just been shifty lately

**Soleil:** I just don’t know why he wouldn’t tell me if he was hooking up with someone, or dating them or whatever

 

**Chanman:** maybe he thinks he’s saving your feelings?

 

**Soleil:** I don’t think so

**Soleil:** I think it has more to do with the person he’s seeing

**Soleil:** ughhh if he gets hurt im gonna have to kick some ass

 

**Chanman:** I’ll help

 

**Soleil:** thanks

**Soleil:** hey, you’re staying on campus over break, right?

 

**Chanman:** yep

**Chanman:** my dads are vacationing in the caribbean

 

**Soleil:** I know cheol will probably invite you over

**Soleil:** but if you ever want to hang out or whatever, just let me know

**Soleil:** I’ll be around all of break

 

**Chanman:** thanks ^_^

**Chanman:** I’ll probably take you up on that!

**Chanman:** there’s only a few guys from the dorm staying and they’re kind of idiots

 

**Soleil:** ha are you talking about Minghao?

 

**Chanman:** yeah he’s one of them

**Chanman:** don’t tell him I called him an idiot

 

**Soleil:** I won’t, I don’t want to die

 

**Chanman:** same lol

 

**Soleil:** see you around?

 

**Chanman:** definitely! Keep me posted!

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Ver/Kwan (Vern, Kwannie)**

Dec 16, 2:23 pm

 

**Vern:** how’s it going?

 

**Kwannie:** good, whats up

 

**Vern:** just…you can tell me anything, you know?

**Vern:** you’re my best friend, my closest bro

 

**Kwannie:** where is this coming from?

 

**Vern:** idk just…recent events I guess

 

**Kwannie:** don’t worry, if something was bothering me, id definitely tell you

 

**Vern:** uh that’s

**Vern:** ok

 

**Kwannie:** we should hang out sometime, grab lunch or something

**Kwannie:** my mom is driving me crazy

 

**Vern:** yeah, definitely

 

**Kwannie:** love you, Hansol

 

**Vern:** yeah, love you too

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Complaint Department (Seunghceol, Jihoon)**

Dec 16, 3:40 pm

 

**Seungcheol:** hey

**Seungcheol:** you know that gift I told you about?

**Seungcheol:** has mingyu kept you updated?

 

**Jihoon:** no, actually

**Jihoon:** he said you didn’t want anyone to get hurt

**Jihoon:** whats up?

 

**Seungcheol:** I got another one

**Seungcheol:** wonwoo found it on our door

 

**Jihoon:** what is it?

 

**Seungcheol:**  a gift card to that french hen restaurant two towns over

 

**Jihoon:** isn’t that place really fancy?

 

**Seungcheol:** yeah, like that’s where everyone goes for homecoming and graduation and to get proposed to an shit

 

**Jihoon:** wow they are very dedicated to their aesthetic

**Jihoon:** was there another note?

 

**Seungcheol:** yeah

**Seungcheol:** this one was kind of different than the others

**Seungcheol:** like it reminded me of a song? It was pretty

 

**Jihoon:** what are you thinking?

 

**Seungcheol:** ughh I don’t know

**Seungcheol:** I think the whole thing is still kind of creepy

**Seungcheol:** but its also flattering that someone would do this for me

**Seungcheol:** and I kind of want to know who it is

**Seungcheol:** I can’t think of anyone who it would be

 

**Jihoon:** I can think of a couple

**Jihoon:** you’re more attractive and likeable than you give yourself credit for, cheol

 

**Seungcheol:** thanks I just

**Seungcheol:** why wouldn’t they just come forward and tell me they like me?

**Seungcheol:** am I that standoffish that they think I need an elaborate scenario to get me to like them back?

 

**Jihoon:** cheol you’re the least standoffish person I know

**Jihoon:** honestly, I think they’re trying to do something romantic, like they’re trying to woo you or whatever

**Jihoon:** and its just a little bit creepy, but also kind of cute

 

**Seungcheol:** maybe

 

**Jihoon:** seokmin would love to help you, you know

**Jihoon:** he said he made a list

 

**Seungcheol:** a list?

 

**Jihoon:** of ‘suspects’

 

**Seungcheol:** maybe

 

**Jihoon:** you have his number?

 

**Seungcheol:** yeah we had econ together a few semesters ago

**Seungcheol:** ugh im nervous is that weird?

 

**Jihoon:** its totally normal Seungcheol, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do

 

**Seungcheol:** thanks hoon, for everything

 

**Jihoon:** you’re welcome cheol

**Jihoon:** if you need anything else, let me know

**Jihoon:** I’ll be fucking cleaning all day because my asshole roommates threw that party and are making me clean it up

 

**Seungcheol:**  need any help?

 

**Jihoon:** no, its fine, I just hate cleaning

**Jihoon:** usually josh does it

 

**Seungcheol:** he’s not helping?

 

**Jihoon:** nah he had to leave for work

 

**Seungcheol:** SHIT I gotta go too

**Seungcheol:** we have the same shift at the bookstore

**Seungcheol:** see ya later hoon

 

**Jihoon:** later

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Smith & Jones Partners in Crime (Smith, Jones)**

Dec 16, 6:12 pm

 

**Smith:** do you think today was too overboard?

 

**Jones:** no, we talked about it

**Jones:** the French Hen was the obvious choice

 

**Smith:** thanks for writing the letter today

**Smith:** you’re much better with words than I am

 

**Jones:** np

**Jones:** I mean I know this was all your idea, but I said I’d help

**Jones:** only feels right, you know?

 

**Smith:** you’re too good to me

 

**Jones:** I know  <3

**Jones:** you got the stuff for tomorrow?

 

**Smith:** yep

**Smith:** everything’s ready

**Smith:** wish me luck?

 

**Jones:** good luck!!

 

**Smith:** Thanks, Jones

 

**Jones:** You’re welcome, Smith

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~more intrigue~


	4. December 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, it's about to get interesting...
> 
> P.S. Since its set in America, I went by the standard (at least I think) ages for grade distinctions (except maybe Seungcheol but whatever). So basically the whole hyung line are seniors, except Jihoon who's a junior (because he's a November baby) with Mingyu and Seokmin. Minghao is a sophomore (also because he's a November baby) with Seungkwan and Hansol, and Chan is the only freshman. It was just a little thing but it split them up a little bit differently than normal and I thought it was interesting so... there's that. Enjoy :)

 

**Private Chat: Complaint Department (Seungcheol, Jihoon)**

Dec 17, 8:01 am

**Seungcheol:** I think I’m gonna do it

 

**Jihoon:** ???

**Jihoon:** also, its too early for this

 

**Seungcheol:** i'm gonnaask Seokmin for help

**Jihoon:** ok, go do it then

**Seungcheol:** unless you think that would be an invasion of privacy or something??

**Jihoon:** in what way?

**Seungcheol:** like what if the person doesn’t want people to know they left me presents and stuff

**Jihoon:** they’re leaving stuff on your doorstep

**Jihoon:** if they’re not completely stupid, they probably figure at least your roommates are gonna know

**Seungcheol:** I guess you’re right

**Jihoon:** I know I am

**Jihoon:** and if its bothering you that much…

**Seungcheol:** ok, I’ll ask him

**Jihoon:** good, now let me go back to sleep

**Jihoon:** its too early for this

**Seungcheol:** thanks hoonie!!

 

**Jihoon:** np

******

**Private Chat: Untitled (Seungcheol, Seokmin)**

Dec 17, 6:03 pm

 

**Seungcheol:** hey Seokmin!

**Seungcheol:** I know we haven’t talked in a while, but I heard that you heard about my, uh...secret admirer?

 

**Seokmin:** we talked last week, just in person you goof

**Seokmin:** and yes, I did hear about your admirer, tho I can’t tell you who told me

 

**Seungcheol:** I know it was mingyu

 

**Seokmin:** I cannot confirm nor deny mingyu kim told me about your present

 

**Seungcheol:** its ok, you don’t have to protect him or anything, he confessed

**Seungcheol:** he said you might be able to help me?

 

**Seokmin:** why yes

**Seokmin:** yes I can

 

**Seungcheol:** cool. thanks Seokmin

 

**Seokmin:** do I have your permission to tell a couple people about the gifts?

**Seokmin:** to see if they know anything?

 

**Seungcheol:** sure?

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Untitled**

Dec 17, 9:17 pm

****

**_“Seokmin Lee” created a new group chat_ **

**_“Seokmin Lee” added “Seungcheol Choi”, “Jihoon Lee”, “Mingyu Kim”, “Jeonghan Yoon”, “Joshua Hong”, “Soonyoung Kwon”, “Junhui Wen”, “"Wonwoo Jeon", Minghao Xu”, “Seungkwan Boo”, “Hansol Chwe”, and “Chan Lee” to the chat_ **

**_“Seokmin Lee” named the chat “The List”_ **

**_“Seokmin Lee” changed their name to “Seokminnie”_ **

 

**Seokminnie:** Hello everyone!

**Seokminnie:** I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here?

**Jihoon Lee:** Seokmin wtf?

**Mingyu Kim:** did u srsly creat a gc about the lisst?

**Minghao Xu:**  wow gyu are you durnk?

**Soonyoung Kwon:** durnk

**Soonyoung Kwon:** lol

**Soonyoung Kwon:** wot list?

**Seungcheol Choi:** oh my god Seokmin, what did you do?

**Seokminnie:** relax, I’ve got it covered

**Seokminnie:** unless you actually want me to stop, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** no, its fine I guess

**Seungcheol Choi:** they probably all know anyway or will soon because of my dumb roommate

 

**Mingyu Kim:** I don’t know what you’re talking about

 

**Seokminnie:** Ok then! First let’s everyone change their names into something more comfortable, shall we?

**Soonyoung Kwon:** oooh, you sound so formal

**Soonyoung Kwon:** like a mob boss

****

**_“Soonyoung Kwon” changed their name to “Soons”_ **

****

**_“Mingyu Kim” changed their name to “MinGYU”_ **

****

**_“Minghao Xu” changed their name to “MingHAO”_ **

****

**Jeonghan Yoon:** I see what you did there

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed their name to “Hannie”_ **

****

**_“Joshua Hong” changed their name to “Josh”_ **

****

**_“Junhui Wen” changed their name to “Junnie~~”_ **

****

**_“Chan Lee” changed their name to “Chan”_ **

****

**_“Seungkwan Boo” changed their name to “Seungkwannie”_ **

****

**_“Wonwoo Jeon” changed their name to “Wonu”_ **

****

**_“Vernon Chwe changed their name to “Hansol”_ **

****

**_“Seungcheol Choi” changed their name to “Cheol”_ **

**Seokminnie:** Jihoon?

**Jihoon Lee:** fucking fine

****

**_“Jihoon Lee” changed their named to “Jihoon”_ **

**Seokminnie:** much better!

**Seokminnie:** now, to the matters at hand!

**Seokminnie:** Seungcheol, do you want to explain?

 

**Cheol:** not really

 

**Seokminnie:** well then

**Seokminnie:** it has recently come to my attention that Seungcheol has gotten himself a secret admirer

 

**Seungkwannie:** wait really?

 

**Hansol:** yeah, I’ve seen it

**Hansol:** they send notes and gifts every day themed like the 12 days of Christmas

 

**Seungkwannie:** wow that’s kind of romantic

 

**MingHAO:** or creepy

 

**Cheol:** I just want to say if this person is in the chat, or knows who it is, I’m sorry

**Cheol:** its not that creepy, the notes are actually kinda sweet

 

**Jihoon:** did you get another one today?

 

**Cheol:** yeah

**Cheol:** another poem and a little bird charm for my phone

 

**Wonu:** like calling birds, get it? That’s punny

 

**Seungkwannie:** so its already day...4?

 

**Josh:** what happens on day 12?

 

**Cheol:**  they want to meet

 

**Wonu:** sorry to change the subject but who are all of you?

 

**Hannie:** ooh can we do a quick introduction session??

 

**Seokminnie:** sure! I think you all know me but I’m Seokmin Lee! I’m a junior, early childhood education major!!

**Seokminnie:** now you go!

 

**MinGYU:** who?

 

**Seokminnie:** you!

 

**MinGYU:** me?

 

**MingHAO:** jfc my name is Minghao, I’m a sophomore, I’m from China

 

**Junnie~~:** me too! i’m from China, I mean, not a sophomore. Well I was born in China but I moved to America when I was but a wee babe of 11 so…I’m senior! My name is Jun!

 

**MinGYU:** excuse you I think it was my turn?

 

**MingHAO:** bish gtfo

**MingHAO:** also, jun why u share ur entire life story? omg

 

**Junnie~~:** the good people might want to know the ~real~ me

 

**Seokminnie:** excuse me, aren’t we doing introductions?

 

**MingHAO:** no, we’re fighting

**MingHAO:** gyu, u stink

**MingHAO:** see?

**Seokminnie:** … :)

 

**MinGYU:** how is it scary when he does that?

**MinGYU:** my name is MinGYU, I’m a junior, history major

 

**Josh:** hello everyone! My name is Josh! I’ll be graduating next semester (hopefully!)

 

**Hannie:** please, your in line to be valedictorian

**Hannie:** hello children, I’m Jeonghan (I’m also dating Josh, as he failed to mention)

 

**Soons:** children? you’re only a few months older than me?? We’re in the same class???

 

**MingHAO:** Soonyoung you call us children all the time??

 

**Hannie:** yet you all look up to me for advice and guidance. startling, I know

**Wonu:** I barely even know you

 

**Seokminnie:** which is why we’re doing introductions :)

**Hansol:** sup I’m Hansol (and unfortunately one of Jeonghan’s mentees), I'm from Seoul

**Hansol:** trust me, you do not want to trust his ‘advice and guidance’

**Wonu:** Wonwoo, senior, lit major

 

**Jihoon:** Jihoon, junior, computer science major

 

**Seungkwannie:** you guys are so boring!

**Seungkwannie:** Hello my name is Seungkwan Boo, I’m a sophomore, majoring in hospitality management! ^_^

 

**Soons:** HELLO!! I am your favorite senior Soonyoung, but you can call me Soon ;)

 

**Chan:** no I would never do that. I’m Chan I’m a freshman!

 

**Hannie:** omg I’m adopting him, he’s so cute

 

**Chan:** uhm what?

 

**Josh:** uh hello???

 

**Hannie:** yes, youre cute too babe omg quit interrupting my adoption

 

**Chan:** I don’t want to be adopted?

 

**Soons:** he is MY child

**Josh:** I’m afraid it’s too late

 

**Hannie:** yes, we’re your fathers now

 

**Chan:** wow my real dads will be upset lol

 

**Seungkwannie:** omg you have 2 dads?

 

**Hannie:** duh (me + josh)

 

**Soons:** I think you mean me and jun?

**Chan:** yep I have 2 dads, like actual fathers not soonyoung or jeonghan

 

**Junnie~~:** wtf soonyoung, Chan is not my child

 

**Cheol:**  yeah they would definitely not take kindly to stealing chan from them, jeonghan

 

**Junnie~~:** I have 2 dads too

 

**Chan:** are yours gay too?

 

**Junnie~~:** just one, as am I

**Junnie~~:** gay, I mean. i’m not my own dad

**Junnie~~:**  wouldn't that be weird 0_o

**Junnie~~:** well actually my dad is bi, my step-dad is straight (which is why he married my mom after she and my dad divorced and we moved to america)

**Junnie~~:** the gist of this is that i'm gay 

**MingHAO:** omg jun

 

**Seokminnie:** speaking of dads, Seungcheol did you introduce yourself yet?

**MingHAO:** wow seokmin

**Seokminnie:** YOU GUYS ALWAYS SAY HE’S THE DAD OF THE FRIEND GROUP??

**MinGYU:** Jihoon, can you confirm???

 

**Jihoon:** fuck guys, there are children here

 

**Hannie:** do not taint my precious child

 

**Seokminnie:** i didn't even say it like that, y'all are being mean :/

 

**Soons:** he was my child first???

 

**Chan:** are you referring to me? I’m 18 u know

 

**Hannie:** 18 he says…how adorable

 

**Seungcheol:** Christ, you guys

 

**Hannie:** you rang?

 

**Seungkwannie:** I thought that was Josh’s schtick?

 

**Hannie:** we are both descended from the heavens as a blessing upon this earth

**Hannie:** /dramatic hair flip/

 

**MingHAO:** wow this is a mess

 

**Seokminnie:** Seungcheol? Your introduction?????? :)

 

**Cheol:** uhm I’m Seungcheol. I’m a senior, tho I think I know all of you?

 

**Seokminnie:** Thank you! Now!!!

**Seokminnie:** Back to the point!!!!

**Seokminnie:** I created this chat to find the culprit!

 

**Cheol:** they’re not a criminal jeezus

 

**Seokminnie:** and I believe the culprit is in this chat!

 

**Jihoon:** here we go…everybody buckle up

 

**Seokminnie:** when looking into suspects, there were a few things to consider

**Seokminnie:** first of all, the note was written in Korean, meaning the culprit knew Korean and knew that Seungcheol could read it too

**Seokminnie:** secondly, I reasoned if the culprit knew that Seungcheol knew Korean, they’d also know he was gay

**Seokminnie:** this rules out any female suspects, and limits us to, well, us. The non-heterosexuals.

**Seokminnie:** the out ones at least

 

**Hannie:** omg Seokmin, did you have too much caffeine again?

 

**Seokminnie:** I don't know what you mean

 

**MinGYU:**  he had like 3 monsters when we hung out earlier

 

**Hannie:** how are you still alive??

 

**Seokminnie:** FURTHER

**Seokminnie:** I have knowledge that at least the first package was dropped at a time when no one else was at seungcheol’s apartment (and all of the ones since then bc nobody said they saw anything), which means the suspect has knowledge of seungcheol’s schedule

**Seokminnie:** which reduces the pool to friends and friends of friends

**Seokminnie:** or a REALLY creepy stalker, which I hope isn’t the case

 

**Soons:** jun, I’m making popcorn, you want some?

 

**Junnie~~:** hells yeah, this is more exciting than that drama you were trying to make me watch

 

**MingHAO:** i’m inviting myself over to steal some popcorn

 

**Chan:** ^^

 

**Seokminnie:** So!

**Seokminnie:** Suspect number 1!

 

**Junnie~~:** tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

 

**MingHAO:** wtf is that

 

**Junnie~~:** a drumroll

 

**MinGYU:** nah a drumrolls more like brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 

**Hansol:** buhduhbuhduhbuhduhbuhduh

 

**Junnie~~:** that looks stupid mine is better

**Junnie~~:** tktktktktktktktktktktktk

 

**Seokminnie:** JIHOON LEE!!!

 

**Jihoon:** I swear to god, I’m going to kill you.

 

**Hannie:** you will not kill my son or I’ll kill YOU

 

**Soons:** how many sons do you have?

**Seokminnie:** Jihoon is my #1 suspect for the following reasons:

  1. Jihoon has dated Seungcheol in the past and he refers to Seungcheol as his “best friend”
  2. Jihoon learned Korean from his mom, who was born there
  3. Being “best friends” with Seungcheol, he knows his schedule



**Seokminnie:** My reasoning: Jihoon still has feelings for Seungcheol and wants to get him back in a big way

**Seokminnie:** Thoughts?

 

**MinGYU:** we already asked Jihoon though and he said he didn’t do it

**Seungkwannie:**  wait jihoon and seungcheol dated???

 

**Jihoon:** because I didn’t do it!

 

**Hansol:** WTF????

**Wonu:** Yes, briefly. I guess before you guys were at college. it was sickeningly sweet 

 

**Cheol:**  we decided we’re better as friends

**Cheol:** and I know its not Jihoon

 

**Seokminnie:** why??

**Seokminnie:** does he have an alibi?

**Seokminnie:** because my records show that jihoon did not send any texts nor was he seen by any of his friends during the time of the first gift delivery

 

**Seungkwannie:** seokmin, how do you even know all of this?

 

**Soons:** I’m out of popcorn :(

 

**Cheol:** not exactly an alibi…just a good reason not to

 

**Seokminnie:** like what??

 

**Cheol:** its not my place to say

 

**Seokminnie:** you’re not paying me to get lukewarm answers!

 

**Cheol:** I’m not paying you at all?

 

**Jihoon:** jfc Seokmin just take my word for it, I didn’t do it!

 

**Seokminnie:** but youre the person that makes the most sense

**Seokminnie:** unless…

 

**Jihoon:** Seokmin?

 

**Soons:** nvm I got some more, thanks junnie  <3

 

**MingHAO:** cuz the bitch stole it from my private stock, never been more betrayed in my life

 

**Junnie~~:** you literally offered?

 

**MingHAO:** no, I mentioned I had some in my room, and you sprinted off to steal it

 

**Seokminnie:** omg Jihoon….do you happen to like someone?

 

**Soons:** FUCK I DROPPED MY POPCORN

 

**Jihoon:** …no

 

**Wonu:** you pretty much confirmed it Jihoon

 

**Jihoon:** fuck

 

**Hannie:** how did I not know?? I feel betrayed

 

**Josh:** he’s not obligated to tell you everything just bc we’re roommates, Jeonghan

 

**MingHAO:** oooooh sic burn by the bf

**Hannie:** but after everything we’ve been through?

**Hannie:** The parties, the many many car rides, the inside jokes…who is it?

 

**Jihoon:** I’m not fucking telling you

 

**Cheol:** sorry Jihoon

 

**Jihoon:** its fine, whatever

 

**Seokminnie:** hmmmmm

**Seokminnie:** you’re still staying on my list

**Seokminnie:** if you didn’t write the notes, you still could have helped the person who did

 

**Josh:** as entertaining as this all is, and I hate to be a downer but, I have work at 8 and I kind of want to sleep?

**Josh:** but I also want to be informed of the drama because like Soonyoung, this is definitely more entertaining than what I had planned to do tonight

 

**Hannie:** excuse u??

 

**Hansol:** ew

 

**Seungkwannie:** disgusting

 

**Junnie~~:** I, too, have work in the morning

 

**Soons:** you work at noon

 

**Junnie~** ~ **:** as I said THE MORNING

**Junnie~~:** and I need my beauty rest

**Junnie~~:** but I’m also a slut for drama

**Junnie~~:** so if we could press pause, that would be great

 

**Seokminnie:** alright, fine

**Seokminnie:** *interrogation paused*

**Seokminnie:** Goodnight everyone!

 

**Josh:** goodnight! Nice meeting you all

 

**Soons:** goodnight!! sweet dreams!!

 

**Junnie~~:** dream of me!

 

**MingHAO:** suddenly I’m wide awake

 

**Chan:** ^^

 


	5. December 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: Cheollie, Cheol  
> Jeonghan: Hannie, Wheels  
> Jisoo: Josh, Eternal Shotgun  
> Jun: Junnie~~  
> Soonyoung: Soons  
> Wonwoo: Wonu  
> Jihoon: Jihoon, Backseat Driver  
> Seokmin: Seokminnie, Mooch1  
> Mingyu: Ming1, MinGYU  
> Minghao: Ming2, MingHAO  
> Seungkwan: Seungkwannie, Mooch2, Boo, Kwannie  
> Hansol: Hansol, Vern  
> Chan: Channie, Chan
> 
> (Smith, Jones, and Babe are still under wraps…any thoughts?)

 

**Private Chat: Smith & Jones Partners in Crime (Smith, Jones)**

Dec 18, 10:18 am

 

**Smith:** jkewifnowiefnwekfn

**Smith:** I’m worried about this one

 

**Jones:** I think we got enough proof that its working last night

**Jones:** plus, we know Seungcheol loves onion rings

**Jones:** I’m positive he’ll love it

 

**Smith:** I know! It was so cute what he said about the notes!

**Smith:** you don’t think I gave us away, do you?

 

**Jones:** no, I don’t think so

**Jones:** its kind of crazy that Seokmin created that chat though

 

**Smith:** I was scared for a minute that he had us figured out

**Smith:** I don’t think he knows anything though

 

**Jones:** me either

**Jones:** I guess we’ll find out soon enough!

 

**Smith:** welp, gotta go, I got work to do!

 

**Jones:** woo the man, Smith!

 

**Smith:** planning on it Jones!

 

**

**Private Chat:** **Ming1 & Ming2 (Ming1, Ming2)**

Dec 18, 11:57 am

 

**Ming2:** you know everytime I open this chat, I regret letting you be ming1

 

**Ming1:** but I’m the oldest

**Ming1:** therefore the ming-iest of ming’s

**Ming1:** whats up?

 

**Ming2:** nothing much…just contemplating life, my choices…

**Ming2:** honestly, that stupid gc with the whole list thing has me fucked up idk why

 

**Ming1:** I know what you mean

**Ming1:**  like apparently a lot of shit is going on in our extended friend group

 

**Ming2:**  I think I know where you're going with this…

 

**Ming1:** I’m an idiot?

 

**Ming2:** yes exactly what I was thinking

 

**Ming1:** shut up

**Ming1:** who do you think jihoon likes?

**Ming1:** do you actually think he likes someone, or do you think its just a tactic to get seokmin to back off?

 

**Ming2:** I honestly don’t know

 

**Ming1:** me either

**Ming1:** why does he have to be so hard to read?

**Ming1:** and so damn cute what the actual fucking hell

 

**Ming2:** only time will tell

**Ming2:** or you could, like, actually talk to him or confess or something?

 

**Ming1:** nah, fuck that shit

 

**

 

**Private Chat: NYC (Cheollie, Channie)**

Dec 18, 6:52 pm

 

**Cheollie:** hey how’s it going??

 

**Channie:** good! what’s up?

**Cheollie:** I was just thinking if you wanted to spend Christmas at my apartment?

**Cheollie:** we bullied mingyu into cooking and we even got one of those sad Charlie Brown trees to put in the corner

 

**Channie:** sure! I don’t have any other plans, other than skyping my dads probably 10 times lol

 

**Cheollie:** come over any time

**Cheollie:** there might be a couple other people that come over since most of our friends will be around

**Cheollie:** idk if the guys from building F have plans, but they’re welcome to come over too

 

**Channie:** I’ll say something to them maybe…honestly they’re kind of annoying most of the time

**Channie:** also the dorm kitchens suck compared to yours

 

**Cheollie:** you can come over any time, you know

**Cheollie:** can’t have my little bro starving during his first year of college

 

 

**Channie:** I know how to cook for myself :P

**Channie:** thanks for everything though ^_^

 

**Cheollie:** youre welcome dumbass

 

**Channie:** dickhead

 

**Cheollie:** <333

 

**Channie:** gross

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon, MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 18, 7:25 pm

 

**Soons:** has this kept anyone else up all night/day?

 

**Hannie:** yes

 

**Junnie~~:** yes!

 

**Seungkwannie:** sadly yes

**Seungkwannie:** this is the most exciting thing happening in my life right now

 

**Soons:** me too. this morning I actually walked to the store and bought popcorn bc Hao had a conniption last night after Jun stole his popcorn

 

**MingHAO:** bitch it was my popcorn and you and jun ate it all

 

**Soons:** anyway, me and Jun are hosting a popcorn party in building F rn if anyone wants to join!!

 

**MingHAO:** you know I’ll be there

**MingHAO:** imma eat all your popcorn

 

**Seungkwannie:** omg can I come over? My mom is driving me batshit

 

**Soons:** sure!

 

**Hannie:** anything wrong?

 

**Seungkwannie:** its just we’re flying to Korea to visit my grandparents for Christmas and she keeps nagging me to pack and double check I have everything

**Seungkwannie:** and she keeps calling my sisters to check in on them and make sure they have everything

**Seungkwannie:** its times like this I wish I moved out on my own, you know?

 

**Soons:** well you’re always welcome at Chateau Soon et Jun!!

**Soons:** that goes for everyone!!!

 

**Junnie~~:** me n soonyoung are people-people

**Junnie~~:** person-peoples? People-persons? Yeah people-persons

**Junnie~~:** though too much one on one time and we start to get on each others nerves

**MingHAO:** jun, I think you’re just an annoying person

 

**Junnie~~:** :(

 

**Soons:** Channn are you coming to our popcorn party!?!?

 

**Chan:** I guess I can

 

**Soons:** I don’t want to force you :(

 

**Chan:** I was just hanging out with hansol

 

**Soons:** bring him along! The more the merrier!!

 

**Hansol:** that’s fine, rain check on the video games Chan?

 

**Chan:** yeah, I don’t think they’ll leave us alone until this drama gets sorted

 

**Seokminnie** : speaking of drama…

 

**Soons:** NO WAIT DON’T START IM NOT READY

 

**Seokminnie** : Seungcheol are you ready?

 

**Wonu:** Seungcheol said he’s ready

**Wonu:** He just burnt himself on a hot pocket lol

 

**Seokminnie** : is everyone here?

 

**Junnie~~:** im going to wait in the lobby for Seungkwan

 

**Hannie:** Josh is ready, Jihoon is on his phone pretending he’s not looking at the chat

 

**Seungkwannie:** I’m at F!!

 

**Junnie~~:** kk I’ll let you in

**Junnie~~:** I don’t actually know what you look like lol

 

**Seungkwannie:** I’m the only person standing outside F?

 

**Junnie~~:** in the little red beanie? So cute!

 

**Seungwkannie:** can you just let me in?? its cold!

 

**Soons:** alright im ready, gots my popcorn

 

**MinGYU:** ok ok I’m ready for this thing, lets go!

 

**Seokminnie** : *interrogation resume*

 

**MinGYU:** why is it an interrogation?

 

**Hannie:** you know, I was thinking that last night

 

**Seokminnie** : SUSPECT #2!

 

**Junnie~~:** tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

 

**Seokminnie** : CHAN LEE

 

**MingHAO:** lol Chan just choked on his popcorn

 

**Hansol:** does anyone know CPR?

**Hansol:** he looks kinda purple

 

**Chan:** omg Seokmin, how could you!

**Chan:** that’s so gross, Cheol is like my brother!!

 

**Jihoon:** can we just assume Seokmin is going to suspect everyone in the groupchat at some point or another?

 

**Seokminnie** : Chan is my #2 suspect because:

  1. Chan grew up in the same neighborhood as Seungcheol in New York, and Chan basically followed Seungcheol’s footsteps to the same college after high school
  2. Chan learned Korean with his dads
  3. Chan is probably the closest to Seungcheol after Jihoon, and would know his schedule pretty well



**Seokminnie:** My reasoning: Chan developed feelings for his childhood friend and wanted to break out of the “younger brother zone” by being super romantic and stuff

 

**Soons:** that somehow makes sense

 

**Chan:** I DON’T LIKE SEUNGCHEOL

**Chan:** also how do you know all this??

 

**Cheol:**  im gonna have to side with Chan on this one, he’s like my younger brother

 

**Seokminnie** : Chan, do you have an alibi?

 

**Chan:** what do you mean??

 

**Seokminnie** : after checking with my sources, I can confirm that the gifts/notes are usually dropped on Seungcheol’s doorstep between 4-6 every day

**Seokminnie** : do you have any proof you were doing something else during that time on any of those days? Or any other significant reason why you wouldn’t do it?

 

**Chan:** You mean other than I see him as my actual brother? I was playing video games with Hansol today

 

**Hansol:** yep, can confirm

 

**Hannie:** video games?? again?? still????

 

**Chan:** what can I say? I love me some overwatch

**Seokminnie** : darn it

**Seokminnie** : you’re not off the hook yet, Chan

 

**Soons:** damn are we gonna need more popcorn??

 

**Seokminnie** : moving on!!!

**MingHAO:** I’ve never seen soonyoung move so fast in my life

 

**Seungkwannie:** is soonyoung usually this…idk animated? high-spirited?

 

**Chan:** all the time

 

**Seungkwannie:** wow

 

**MinGYU:** we’re moving on already? no in-depth interrogation for chan?

 

**Seokminnie:** time is of the essence, gyu!!

 

**MingHAO:** yeah, some of the elderly have to go to bed in like 20 minutes

 

**Josh:** minghao, I know that wasn’t directed at me

 

**MingHAO:** :)

 

**Hannie:** do not be mean to my joshua, he is a majestic being who happens to need an entirely appropriate amount of sleep, along with a lot of love

 

**Seungkwannie:** ew

 

**Hannie:** don’t be bitter kwan, I’ll have you know our love is beautiful and if we want to flaunt it, we can

 

**Jihoon:** please don’t, I see it enough at home

 

**Seungkwannie:** I’m not bitter

 

**Jihoon:** great, now I’m having flashbacks

 

**Hannie:** you know I love you kwannie, but that’s exactly what a bitter person would say

 

**Seungkwannie:** I

**Seungkwannie:** you know what?

 

**Hannie:** what? you got something to say, Boo  <3

 

**Seungkwannie:** …do you know something you shouldn’t?

 

**Soons:** omg spill omgomgomgomg

 

**Hannie:** depends…who’s babe?

 

**Josh:** you know what, I want to know what the rest of us are doing on your list, Seokmin

 

**Soons:** NO JOSH DON RUIN IT WERE GETTING SIOMEWHERE!!! SPILL THE SEUNGKWAN TEA!!!

 

**Hansol:** wat are you even talking about Han?

 

**MingHAO:**  huh, Seungkwan looks like he’s about to pass out

 

**Seokminnie:** you know, that’s an excellent question joshua!

 

**Soons:** sssstop getting off topic, I want DRAMARAMA!

 

**Hannie:** yeah, josh, I feel like you’re sabotaging me?

**Junnie~~:** won’t drama/tea be spilled either way?

**Josh:** omg han, you don’t know anything

**Josh:** he just saw a chat on Seungkwan’s phone the other day or smth

 

**Hannie:** a chat entitled “My Boo <3”

**Hannie:** with a fucking HEART!

**Hannie:** between Boo and Babe

**Hannie:** FUCKING BABE

 

**Soons:** AHHHH SEUNGKWANNNN!

 

**Chan:** he’s really red right now lol

 

**Soons:** ARE YOU SECRETLY DATNING SOMEONE???

 

**Seokminnie:** this throws a wrench into my theory…

 

**Josh:** how so?

 

**Seungkwannie:** its really none of your business

**Seungkwannie:** you know what, I need to go home and pack

**Seungkwannie:** see you all later

 

**Hannie:** omg Seungkwan, you don’t have to leave

**Hannie:** we’re just teasing

**Hannie:** Seungkwanniiiie!!

 

**Soons:** he left our dorm dude

 

**Hannie:** fuck was he mad?

 

**Hansol:** he looked more embarrassed?

 

**Jihoon:** maybe you shoulndt have pried into his personal life?

 

**Wonu:** ^^

**Wonu:** Except *shouldn’t

 

**MingHAO:** isn’t that what this whole groupchat is about? prying into people’s lives?

 

**Seokminnie:** yes, going back to the roots of this group chat,  kwan was actually next on my list

 

**Junnie~~:** I missed my drumroll :/

 

**Seokminnie:** basically I suspected Seungkwan bc he goes over to Cheol’s apartment a bunch bc he’s bffs w Hansol, and he knows Korean because he goes there to visit his grandparents every year or smth

**Seokminnie:** but if he’s dating someone, idk why he would do it

 

**Hannie:** if that’s your reasoning, then why are me and josh on your list?

 

**Seokminnie:** uhmmmm…I forgot y’all were dating?

 

**Hannie:** how could you forget??

 

**Jihoon:** I wish I could forget

 

**Seokminnie:** idk, you fit my criteria and josh works with seungcheol and you both know Korean?

 

**MinGYU:** Seokmin you had ONE JOB

 

**Seokminnie:** don’t shout at me :(

 

**MinGYU:** sorry seok  <3

 

**Seokminnie:** its ok gyu <3

 

**Soons:** so…back to Seungkwan?

 

**Hannie:** don’t worry, I’ll start groveling and im sure he’ll forgive me soon

 

**Soons:** no, like does anyone know who he’s dating?

 

**MingHAO:** yo Hansol, do you know?

 

**Hansol:** no, he hasn’t told me anything

 

**Chan:** tho you said he’d been acting strange lately

 

**Hansol:** yeah, but idrk what’s going on with him

 

**Jihoon:** maybe we SHOULDN’T be talking about seungkwan’s bf when he obviously doesn’t want us to talk about it?

 

**Wonu:** ^^

**Wonu:** no exceptions

 

**Hannie:** FINE

 

**Soons:** but its like another mystery tho

 

**Junnie~~:** oh yeah, mr. body rolls???

 

**Soons:** you know what, jihoon u right. we had seungcheol’s permission to pry, but we don’t have seungkwan’s

 

**Hannie:** I’m intrigued~

 

**Josh:** han, no

**Josh:** I think you’ve done enough meddling for one night

 

**Seokminnie:** didn’t you mention some groveling han?

 

**Hannie:** yeah yeah

 

**MingHAO:** good lord, this chat is a MESS

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Townies (Wheels, Eternal Shotgun, Backseat Driver, Mooch 1, Mooch 2)**

Dec 18, 10:08 pm

 

**Wheels:** Seungkwanieeee

**Wheels:** I’m sorry for prying

**Wheels:** please forgive me!!!

 

**Mooch 2:** I’m not talking to you

 

**Backseat Driver:** why are you doing this in the groupchat?

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** he needs witnesses

 

**Wheels:** please talk to me Seungkwan!!

**Wheels:** Seungkwan I loooove youuu!!!

 

**Mooch 2:** ugh stop

 

**Wheels:** will you talk to me?

 

**Mooch 2:** fine, I’ll talk to you

**Mooch 2:** why do you always put your nose in other people’s business?

 

**Wheels:** I know, I’m sorry

 

**Mooch 2:** I just didn’t want to tell everyone

 

**Wheels:** but why?

**Wheels:** we all accept you, you know

 

**Mooch 1:** ^^

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** ^^^

 

**Backseat Driver:** ^^^^

 

**Mooch 2:** yeah, I know, its just

**Mooch 2:** I really like him and its still kind of new, but we’re moving kind of fast? But a good fast, like I’m not overwhelmed at all, I just want to be with him all the time, you know?

**Mooch 2:** I just want it to be me and him for a little while longer

**Mooch 2:** before we have to let you cretins in and ruin it

 

**Mooch 1:** omg that sounds so beautiful Seungkwan, I support you 100%, whatever you want

 

**Mooch 2:** thanks Seokmin

 

**Wheels:** ok, I understand the keeping it to yourself thing, cuz I fucking treasure Jisoo

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** aww same, babe

**Eternal Shotgun:** even though you meddle a lot  <3

 

**Wheels:** but why would we ruin it??

 

**Mooch 2:** you’ll get in our business and make fun of us

 

**Wheels:** only in a loving way

**Wheels:** so who is he?

 

**Mooch 2:** omg Jeonghan, do you learn nothing??

 

**Wheels:** we know him, right?

 

**Mooch 2:** …

 

**Wheels:** I knew it

 

**Mooch 2:** just don’t say anything else about it, please?

**Mooch 2:** I’m leaving for Korea and I don’t want him alone with you snakes if I’m not there to protect him

**Mooch 2:** maybe when I get back, we’ll tell you

 

**Wheels:** I’m gonna hold you to that, Kwan

 

**Mooch 2:** I literally said MAYBE

**Mooch 2:** now I actually have to pack, my mom is going to kill me

 

**Mooch 1:** go pack, get away from this madness!!!

 

**Mooch 2:** I’ll see you all tomorrow?

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** of course, can’t send off our Seungkwan for a week in korea without some good, old-fashioned American food before he leaves

 

**Mooch 2:** soooo the Chinese restaurant around 12?

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** yep! see you then!

 

**Mooch 2:** see you!

 

**

 

**Private Chat:** **My Boo <3 (Boo, Babe)**

Dec 18, 10:25 pm

 

**Babe:** hey, you okay?

**Babe:** Seungkwan??

**Babe:** did you make it back home ok?

**Babe:** I love you, you know that, right?

 

**Boo:** hey, babe

**Boo:** yeah I made it back alright

**Boo:** Jeonghan was being annoying

**Boo:** I love you too

 

**Babe:** good

**Babe:** are you okay?

 

**Boo:** yeah

**Boo:** I mean, they would probably find out anyway, right?

 

**Babe:** probably

**Babe:** I’m kind of surprised it took someone this long to find out about our chat

 

**Boo:** I have to go pack, but do you want to hang out tomorrow before I leave

 

**Babe:** of course!

 

**Boo:** I’m going out with the gang for lunch, and I’ll probably have to spend some time with Hansol before I leave

**Boo:** but my night is for only you

 

**Babe:** ok, talk to you tomorrow

 

**Boo:** of course

**Boo:** love you

 

**Babe:** love you too

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Ver/Kwan (Vern, Kwannie)**

Dec 18, 11: 14 pm

 

**Kwannie** : hey, I’m sorry about not telling you about my boyfriend

**Kwannie** : wow its weird to refer to him out loud like that

**Kwannie** : haha

 

**Vern** : you don’t have to apologize

**Vern:** I’m the one who should be apologizing for not being understanding and shit

**Vern:** but you’re actually dating someone??

 

**Kwannie** : no, I should apologize

**Kwannie** : and yeah, we’re dating

**Kwannie:** you’re my best friend, idk why I didn’t tell you before

 

**Vern** : its ok, I’m really not mad or anything

**Vern** : more like confused?

**Vern** : like is he…hurting you or something? Is that why you wanted to hide it

 

**Kwannie:** omg no! of course not

**Kwannie:** he treats me like a prince, I promise

**Kwannie:** its really no big deal, we just want to keep it between us for a little while

 

**Vern:** so you’re not gonna tell me who it is?

 

**Kwannie:** no…I need to discuss it with him first

 

**Vern:** its ok, I just really don’t want you to get hurt

 

**Kwannie:** don’t worry, he would never do that

 

**Vern:** ok

**Vern:** I trust you

 

**Kwannie:** good

**Kwannie:** now I actually have to bed, I have a lot of shit to do before we leave

**Kwannie:** we should meet up tomorrow and do something

 

**Vern:** definitely  

**Vern:**  goodnight <3

 

**Kwannie:** night  <3

 


	6. December 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: Cheol, Scoop  
> Jeonghan: Wheels, Hannie  
> Jisoo: Eternal Shotgun, Josh  
> Jun: Junnie~~, Bitch  
> Soonyoung: Soons  
> Wonwoo: Wonu, won-whoopdeedoo  
> Jihoon: Backseat Driver, Jihoon  
> Seokmin: Mooch1, Seokminnie  
> Mingyu: MinGYU, mingles  
> Minghao: MingHAO, HO  
> Seungkwan: Mooch2, Seungkwannie, Boo, Kwannie  
> Hansol: Hansol, Fernon, Vern  
> Chan: Chan
> 
> I'm not really sure what this chapter is, but...here you go :)

 

**Group Chat: Townies (Wheels, Eternal Shotgun, Backseat Driver, Mooch 1, Mooch 2)**

Dec 19, 11:46 am

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** yo are we picking u up Seokmin n Seungkwan?

 

**Mooch 1:** ye

 

**Mooch 2:** yes please

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** b there in 6 and 13 respectively

**Eternal Shotgun:** and not a minute sooner bc jeonghan is actually obeying the speed limit for once

 

**Mooch 1:** gracias

 

**Mooch 2:** thanksss

**Mooch 2:** so efficient, I love you guys

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** aw kwan, we love you too <3

 

**Backseat Driver:** hurry up, i'm hungry

 

**Mooch 1:** for you jihoon, i will RUN...to the ends of the earth

 

**Backseat Driver:** don't trip, you'll just take longer

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** stop with the sass or i'm not paying

 

**Backseat Driver:** ...

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** thats what I thought

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon, MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 19, 12:07 pm

 

**Seungkwannie:** so…

**Seungkwannie:** did you all know that Jun works at the Chinese place downtown?

 

**Soons:** omg you’re back!!!!

**Soons:** and ye

 

**MingHAO:** ur roommates, of course you know

 

**Seungkwannie:** of course I’m back, can’t get rid of me that easily ;)

**Seungkwannie:** jeonghan did his groveling lol

 

**Wonu:** I didn’t know Jun worked at Beijing Palace

 

**Seokminnie:** he’s our waiter lol

**Seokminnie:** we’re treating Seungkwan before he leaves

**Seokminnie:** :(

 

**Josh:** :(

 

**Hansol:** :(

 

**Seungkwannie:** don’t be sad, I’ll be back in about a week

**Seungkwannie:** anyways, back to this Jun thing

 

**Soons:** he looks good in an apron, right??

 

**Junnie~~:** excuse u I always look good??

 

**Soons:** *gasp*

 

**Josh:** lol Jun, aren’t you supposed to be working?

 

**Junnie~~:** I am

 

**Seungkwannie:** but ur messaging us??

 

**Junnie~~:** your point??

 

**Jihoon:** don’t listen to jun, he’s a rat

 

**Soons:** uh what???

**Junnie~~:** wow unexpected shade from the hoon-meister

**Jihoon:** never call me that again wtf

**Jihoon:** 1996, the year of the rat

**Jihoon:** same as me actually

**Jihoon:** we’re ambitious and honest but we don’t make lasting friendships

**Jihoon:** it says we should stay away from horses

**Jihoon:** sorry seokmin

 

**Seokminnie:** it’s ok lol

 

**Soons:** again…uh what?

 

**Josh:** he’s reading the Chinese zodiac off the place mats at the restaurant

 

**Soons:** but that’s not accurate for me and I was born in 96!

 

**Junnie~~:** yeah, ur too lazy to be ambitious lol

 

**Soons:** that’s not what I meant, u meanie!

**Soons:** I make lots of lasting friendships!

**Soons:** I’ve been ur friend for almost 4 years!

 

**Junnie~~:** we’re not friends?

 

**Soons:** *GHASTP*

**Soons:** I thought what we had was real :(

 

**Junnie~~:** nope

**Junnie~~:** ur mistake

 

**Seokminnie:**  hey gyu we’re the year of the ox

 

**MinGYU:** whats it say?

 

**Seokminnie:** that we’re bright and inspiring and we can be happy by ourselves all lonely I guess, but we would also make great parents :)

 

**Soons:** as expected of our resident sunshine!!!

**Hannie:** lol “bright” is supposed to describe Hao too

 

**MingHAO:** fuckk you Han

**MingHAO:** im so fucking bright, I’m blinding

 

**Seokminnie:** sick, you were born in ’97 too?

 

**MingHAO:** yup, I’m a november baby

 

**Seokminnie:** nice 

 

**Seungkwannie:** Hansol, we’re tigers!

**Seungkwannie:** aggressive, courageous, yet sensitive

 

**Hansol:** cool

 

**Jihoon:** but Hansol is one of the chillest guys I’ve ever met

 

**Hansol:** thanks bro

**Hansol:** I guess im just more sensitive than aggressive, man

 

**Chan:** what about me, I was born in 99!

 

**Hannie:** ah so young! my baby :*

 

**Chan:** stfu

 

**Josh:** ahem?

 

**Hansol:** whaaaaa

 

**Seokminnie:** Channie, ur a rabbit!

**Seokminnie:** ur supposed to be lucky and talented and shy

 

**Chan:** accurate

 

**Seokminnie:** try to marry a sheep, ok?

 

**Chan:** uhm ok?

**Josh:** me and Hannie are pigs

 

**Seungkwannie:** don’t be so hard on yourselves

 

**Josh:** :P

 

**Wonu:** even I have to admit that was a pretty lame joke

 

**Seungkwannie:** that’s why you’re born in the year of the rat

**Junnie~~:** ooooo sick burn by kwannie mcboo

 

**Soons:** jun, that was worst than the last one

**Josh:** 95, year of the pig

**Josh:** we’re easy-going, yet irritable

 

**Cheol:** ha, that’s me too

**Cheol:** I can see that

**Cheol:** but its kind of idk vauge?

 

**Jihoon:** we’re just reading the placemats, cheol

 

**Hansol:** is any of this actually accurate? like with real people?

 

**Seungkwannie:** what are we then? fake??

 

**Junnie~~:** don’t look at me, I just work here

 

**Soons:** you were also born in china and lived there til you were 11?

 

**Junnie~~:** ur point?????

 

**MingHAO:** as someone reigning more recently from the motherland

**MingHAO:** ~it is what you make of it~

 

**Hansol:** wow

**Hansol:** helpful

 

**MingHAO:** -_-

**MingHAO:** some people really believe in it, others just see it as fun

 

**MinGYU:** I know this is a very meaningful conversation we’re having

**MinGYU:** and I hate to change the topic but…

**MinGYU:** Seokmin, I have to ask what I did to end up in this chat?

**MinGYU:** is it just because I’m cheol’s roommate?

 

**Seokminnie:** gyu, that is an excellent question…

 

**Junnie~~:** omg seokmin, not yet!!

**Junnie~~:** im not prepared! I can’t have a meltdown in front of my customers!!

 

**Josh:** jun, you should really get back to work before we get you fired

 

**Soons:** oooh he’s puttin his foot down!!

 

**Josh:** I just don’t wanna be responsible for getting one of my new friends fired

 

**Junnie~~:** awwww :’)

**Junnie~~:** but also, you guys are no fun :(

 

**Seokminnie:** alright, we’ll resume later y’all

 

**Soons:** catch you on the flip side my buddies, my pals

 

**

 

**Private Chat:** **My Boo <3 (Boo, Babe)**

Dec 19, 5:48 pm

 

**Babe:** did you have fun with the guys earlier

 

**Boo:** yep, nothing beats free food ^_^

 

**Babe:** we’re still on for tonight, right?

 

**Boo:** of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world  <3

 

**Babe:** <3

**Babe:** fuck, I’m going to miss you so much

 

**Boo:** I won’t be gone for too long

 

**Babe:** still…

**Babe:** I don’t like it

 

**Boo:** don’t worry

**Boo:** I won’t forget about you :*

 

**Babe:** you better not

**Babe:** when should I come over?

 

**Boo:** now

**Boo:** Hansol is leaving

 

**Babe:** omw

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Roomies (Scoop, Won-whoopdeedoo, mingles, Fernon)**

Dec 19, 6:19 pm

 

**Fernon:** are we grabbing dinner tonite?

 

**mingles:** yes please

 

**Scoop:** I can pick up pizza after im done at the gym

**Scoop:** our regular?

 

**mingles:** please ily

 

**Scoop:** ily2

 

**Fernon:** im on my way back from seungkwan’s, but I’ll be back soon

**Fernon:** WW you in?

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** can’t, I have plans

 

**Fernon:** who with?

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** a friend

 

**mingles:** which friend, I know them all

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** no you don’t gyu. I have friends you don’t know

 

**Fernon:** like who?

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** johnnathen

 

**Fernon:** what kinda fucked up spelling is that

**Fernon:** its like every variation of spelling the name put togehter

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** that’s just the way it’s spelled, I don’t know

 

**Fernon:** riiiight

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Ver/Kwan (Vern, Kwannie)**

Dec 19, 6:28 pm

 

**Vern:** yo Kwan

**Vern:** tell wonwoo he left his headphones on the coffee table

 

**Kwannie:** ok

**Kwannie:** wait

**Kwannie:** fuck

 

**Vern:** so…wonwoo?

**Vern:** really?

**Vern:** are you dating him?

 

**Kwannie:** fuck

**Kwannie:** yes I’m dating wonwoo

**Kwannie:** how’d you know?

 

**Vern:** it was actually a shot in the dark lol

**Vern:** but you basically shoved me out the door so I figured you were gonna spend time with the bf

**Vern:** and WW just bailed on pizza

**Vern:** he never bails on pizza

**Vern:** EVER

 

**Kwannie:** sorry for not telling you earlier

**Kwannie:** are you mad?

 

**Vern:** no, of course not!

**Vern:** I just thought you had better taste smh

 

**Kwannie:** hey!

**Kwannie:** I’m telling him you said that!

 

**Vern:** go ahead

**Vern:** he’s a big nerd

**Vern:** he sings fucking opera or something when he’s in the shower

**Vern:** its weird

 

**Kwannie:** omg I know, right???

 

**Vern:** hey

**Vern:** you know I support you, right?

**Vern:** even though you’re dating a big nerd who reads books in his underwear

 

**Kwannie:** thanks  <333

**Kwannie:** really, I think it will be nice to have someone to talk to about all this

 

**Vern:** just nothing explicit, ok?

**Vern:** I still have to live with the guy

 

**Kwannie:** ok, as long as you don’t tell anyone else

**Kwannie:** I think we might possibly be ready to tell people after I get back from jeju

**Kwannie:** deal?

 

**Vern:** deal

**Vern:** still…

**Vern:** wonwoo?

**Kwannie:** :P

 

**Vern:** fine, go spend time with your boyfriend

 

**Kwannie:** if you insist!

**Kwannie:** wonwoo says hello :)

 

**Vern:** I said nothing explicit!

 

**Kwannie:** and they call ME a drama queen

 

**

**Private Chat: Princes of China (Bitch, HO)**

Dec 19, 7:08 pm

 

**HO:** yo can you bring me leftovers? I’m starving and poor

 

**Bitch:** you only love me for my food, don’t you

 

**HO:** yes, of course

 

**Bitch:** general tso’s and lo mein?

 

**HO:** you know me so well :’)

 

**Bitch:** I’ll bring it over after my shift

 

**HO:** I’ll be waiting :)

 

**

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 19, 10:34 pm

 

**Soons:** I think I want a pet

**Soons:** I need something to pour all my overabundance of love into

 

**Junnie~~:** how about a person?

**Junnie~~:** like a romantic partner?

**Junnie~~:** or a roommate????

**Junnie~~:** I need new headphones

 

**Soons:** eh

**Soons:** that’s a big commitment

**Junnie~~:** omg Jeonghan, ur the guy who’s party I crashed with soonyoung

 

**Soons:** way to pull the spotlight away from me jun >:(

**Hannie:** uhm sure?

 

**Junnie~~:** I just realized omg

**Junnie~~:** it was a good party

 

**Hannie:** aw thanks

 

**Junnie~~:** also, why don’t cheol and his roommates try to catch the culprit?

**Junnie~~:** like, have an old-fashioned stakeout

**Junnie~~:** with binoculars

**Junnie~~:** or set a trap like from home alone or the parent trap starring lindsay lohan as twins

**Junnie~~:** rig a bucket to pour honey on anyone who steps on ur doorstep and blow feathers at them

**Junnie~~:** something classy like that

**Junnie~~:** but with pizzazz

**Junnie~~:** /jazz hands/

 

**Hannie:** uh, you ok?

 

**Soons:** he gets like this when he’s tired

 

**MinGYU:** uhm that takes time, some of us have lives?

 

**MingHAO:** no u don’t

 

**Hansol:** we tried it yesterday lol

**Hansol:** we had a camera set up

**Hansol:** but it ran out of batteries :/

**Hansol:** we did find the onion rings tho

 

**Cheol:** they were really good, still warm

 

**Hansol:** A+, WOW wonderful great, would eat again

 

**Soons:** omg like 5 golden (onion) rings? that’s so cute!!

 

**Hansol:** more like a whole blooming onion thing

 

**Cheol:** one of my favorite foods :’)

 

**Junnie~~:** wow Seungcheol, sounds like ur falling dude

 

**Cheol:** idk, maybe?

**Cheol:** I fucking love onion rings

 

**MinGYU:** we made a roommate pact to not catch the culprit

**MinGYU:** in case there are more onion rings in our future

**MinGYU:** just fyi

 

**Soons:** what did u get today then??

 

**Cheol:** 6 chocolate egg things

 

**Soons:** aww 6 geese a laying

 

**MinGYU:** also very good

 

**Hansol:** not as good as the blooming onion tho

 

**MinGYU:** bring us more onion rings!!!

 

**Seokminnie:** ALTERNATIVELY

 

**Jihoon:** here we go

 

**Seokminnie:** any one of seungcheol’s roommates could be…

**Seokminnie:** ….in love with him!!!!!

**Seokminnie:** Suspects #6-8 MINGYU KIM, WONWOO JEON, HANSOL VERNON CHWE

 

**Junnie~~:** my drumroll! :’( 

 

**Hannie:** wtf seokmin, I wasn’t ready!

 

**Seokminnie:** sorry, but the truth waits for no one

 

**Seungkwannie:** I was going to yell at you for blowing up my phone, but please continue omg

 

**Seokminnie:** hear me out!!

  1. as roommates with Seungcheol, they all have knowledge of his schedule
  2. Mingyu and Hansol were raised in Korea, so of course they know Korean, and Wonwoo has cousins there that he writes to like pen pals
  3. one of them could have sent the presents to Seungcheol to set himself above the rest
  4. one of them also could have sabotaged the camera in an effort to keep themselves hidden



 

**MinGYU:** I think I just vomited

 

**Wonu:** As compelling as this sounds, I have to wholeheartedly disagree with your reasonings.

**Wonu:** plus how do you know about my cousins?

 

**Seokminnie:** I know all :)

 

**Chan:** except who the culprit is

 

**Seokminnie:** :(

 

**Chan:** this is the best day of my life, Hansol is soooo red

 

**Junnie~~:** I think he might explode…out of embarrassment of getting caught???

 

**Hannie:** aw, you guys are hanging out again?

 

**Chan:** ofc! its fortnite night

**Hansol:** don’t you even dare Chan, I swear I will set your bed on fire

 

**Chan:** I didn’t even do anything!

 

**Hansol:** I just died bc of you!

 

**Chan:** it was gonna happen anyway, you were in a terrible part of the map

 

**Jihoon:** didn’t I say that Seokmin would eventually suggest all of us are in love with Cheol?

**Jihoon:** why are you all still surprised with this?

 

**Seokminnie:** so none of you are going to confess?

 

**MinGYU:** no

 

**Wonu:** no

 

**Hanosl:** NO!

 

**Seokminnie:** hmmm ok

**Seokminnie:** so none of you like Seungcheol

 

**MinGYU:** no!

 

**Wonu:** no

 

**Hansol:** NO

 

**Seokminnie:** even if I have proof of one of you kissing Seungcheol???

 

**MinGYU:** I fucking swear to gord Seokmin

 

**Soons:** THIS IS WHY I LIVE!!!

 

**MingHAO:** !!!!! gyu you kissed seungcheol??

 

**Jihoon:** oh yeah lmao I remember that

**Jihoon:** hahaha

 

**Wonu:** I think there’s only a few more skeletons in cheol’s closet seokmin hasn’t unearthed yet

**Wonu:** there’s a lot from freshman year? actually lot of stuff went down that year

 

**Hansol:** I don’t think you should be talking about skeletons in a closet, wonwoo…how’s johnathen?

 

**Seokminnie:**  your freshman year?? you mean that dark year of your life where I didn’t exist yet???

**Cheol:** WW don’t, the kid knows too much already

**Wonu:** I think you’re misplacing your rage, hansol vernon chwe

**Soons:** omg Seungcheol, why do you have such a scandalous past?

**Cheol:** the thing with gyu was a kiss on the cheek, from a dare like 2 years ago

 

**Wonu:** It was a while after Seungcheol and Jihoon broke up

**Wonu:** Jihoon got jealous lol

 

**MinGYU:** I was drunk and I threw up immediately after

 

**Cheol:** yeah, it was not pleasant

 

**Hannie:** is no one else going to comment on that weird exchange btwn wonwoo and hansol? hmmmm

**Jihoon:** I was not jealous WW, I was revolted at the sight of mingyu blowing chunks all over the couch

**Jihoon:** it was utterly disgusting and I was not jealous at all, that’s dumb

**Jihoon:** ridiculous

 

**MingHAO:** I can’t believe we’re best friends and you never told me this before smh

 

**MinGYU:** sorry Hao, but its not exactly something I EVER want to relive

 

**Soons:** omg I am enjoying this so much, Seokmin I think I’m actually crying

 

**Seokminnie:** you’re welcome! Tho idk if this is actually bringing us closer to finding the culprit?

 

**Josh:** yeah, doesn’t it seem like too much trouble that one of seungcheol’s roommates would put the presents outside when they could just leave it inside at his room door or smth?

 

**Hannie:** look at my bf, being all detective-y

**Hannie:** I guess no one else cares about the wonwoo/hansol weirdness???

**Hannie:** or jihoon's defensiveness???

 

**Seokminnie:** hmmmmm…I will keep considering all of the possibilities

**Seokminnie:** I think someone is lying…

**Seokminnie:** and I’m gonna find out who…

 

**Soons:** min, you ok?

 

**Seokminnie:** yeah, lol

**Seokminnie:** I’m also currently watching a crime drama

 

**Soons:** that explains it

 

**Josh:**  I think we're all getting a little tired and everyone should go to bed, it’s getting late!

**Josh:** and Seungkwan needs to rest before his flight tomorrow!

 

**Seokminnie:** oh yeah! Goodnight Seungkwan!

 

**Cheol:** night seungkwan, have a safe trip!

 

**Hansol:** yeah kwan, try to actually sleep tonight, ok? ;)

 

**Seungkwannie:** goodnight everyone!  <3

**Seungkwannie:** stfu hansol

 

**Hansol:** <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo: Babe 
> 
> Welp...that's one big reveal down, what do you think? 
> 
> P.S. No disrespect to any ‘johnnathen’s out there, it was just the first name that popped up in my head (coming from a person with a weirdly spelled name, I understand)
> 
> P.P.S. The whole zodiac thing was inspired by actual Chinese restaurant placemats


	7. December 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: cups/tunes, Scoop, Cheol  
> Jeonghan: JisooDuty;), London, Hannie  
> Jisoo: Eternal Shotgun, Josh  
> Jun: Chinese, Bitch, Junnie~~  
> Soonyoung: ice/decorations, Slow Sensual Body Rolls, Sensual Streamers and Balloons, Soons  
> Wonwoo: Babe, drinks;), Won-whoopdeedoo, Wonu  
> Jihoon: clean the fucking house, Jihoon  
> Mingyu: taco dip stuff that j loves, mingles, Anyang, MinGYU  
> Seokmin: Mooch 1, crips/decorations, Running With Scissors, Tape and Scissors, Seokminnie  
> Minghao: dessert, Liaoning, HO, MingHAO  
> Seungkwan: Mooch 2, Boo, your presence<3  
> Hansol: snacks other than crisps, Fernon, Seoul, Hansol  
> Chan: babydrinks, Chan
> 
> Welp…this looks confusing than I thought, but bear with me!

 

**Group Chat: Townies (Wheels, Eternal Shotgun, Backseat Driver, Mooch 1, Mooch 2)**

Dec 20, 8:05 am

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** yo kwannie, what time is your flight?

 

**Mooch 2:** Im at the airport

**Mooch 2:** we leave in about 45 minutes

 

**Mooch 1:** omg I’m gonna miss you so much

**Mooch 2:** I’m gonna miss you guys too!!!

 

**Mooch 1:** message us when youre in the motherland

 

**Mooch 2:** of course!

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** have a safe trip! Love you lots  <3

 

**Mooch 2:** love you too  <3

 

**

 

**Private Chat:** **My Boo <3 (Boo, Babe)**

Dec 20, 8:43 am

 

**Boo:** they just called our flight

**Boo:** we’re boarding

 

**Babe:** I don’t want you to go

 

**Boo:** its only a few days

 

**Babe:** I’ll miss you too much

 

**Boo:** ur such a big baby

**Boo:** gtg, I’ll message when we land

 

**Babe:** I love you so much

 

**Boo:** I love you too

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Untitled**

Dec 20, 12:10 pm

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” created a new group chat_ **

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” named the chat “Jisoo’s Surprise Party Extravaganza”_ **

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” added "Seokmin Lee", "Seungkwan Boo", "Jihoon Lee", "Minghao Xu", "Hansol Chwe", "Mingyu Kim", "Seungcheol Choi", "Wonwoo Jeon", "Soonyoung  Kwon", "Chan Lee", and "Junhui Wen" to the chat_ **

 

**Jihoon Lee:** what fresh hell is this?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** surprise, we’re throwing Jisoo a surprise party for his birthday in 10 days

 

**Junhui Wen:** who’s jisoo???

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** jisoo is josh

 

**Junhui Wen:** oh lol

 

**Seokmin Lee:** this is gonna be so much fun! Josh is going to love it!

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** well he’s my baby and he deserves the world

**Jeonghan Yoon:** and since we’re all friends now, you’re going to help me!

 

**Soonyoung Kwon:** I’m pretty sure we’ve never properly met?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** I think you mean, what can I do to help?

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Soonyoung Kwon” to “ice”_ **

 

**ice:** uh what?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** wow, soonyoung thanks for volunteering to bring ice!

 

**ice:** ok, I’m scared now

 

**Jihoon Lee:** stop scaring them Jeonghan, wtf are you doing?

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Jihoon Lee” to “clean the fucking house”_ **

**clean the fucking house:** jfc

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** seriously though

**Jeonghan Yoon:** the place needs a good clean

**Jeonghan Yoon:** now…anymore volunteers?

 

**Hansol Chwe:** I don’t think there were any in the first place?

 

**Seokmin Lee:** hannie, I can bring snacks!

 

**Minghao Xu:** I can bring dessert or smth I know how josh likes sweets

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** good thinking Hao

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Seokmin Lee” to “crisps”_ **

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Hansol Chwe” to “snacks other than crisps”_ **

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Minghao Xu” to “dessert”_ **

****

**crisps:** uhmm crisps? Jeonghan, your English is showing lol

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** cos I’m from England, you swine

**Jeonghan Yoon:** anyone care to bring cups?

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** I’ll do it

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Seungcheol Choi” to “cups/tunes”_ **

**Jeonghan Yoon:** you’re good with music too

 

**cups/tunes:** uh sure?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** excellent

**Jeonghan Yoon:** hmmm…what else do we need?

 

**clean the fucking house:** I’m gonna need alcohol if im gonna get through this

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** good idea

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Wonwoo Jeon” to “drinks;)”_ **

****

**drinks;):** why me?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** we need somebody over 21 to buy alcohol

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Chan Lee” to “babydrinks”_ **

****

**drinks;):** jun isn’t doing anything yet! Make him get drinks!

**drinks;):** alcohol is expensive :(

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** oh yeah

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Junhui Wen” to “Chinese”_ **

 

**Chinese:** wow…are we stating facts or?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** I was thinking you could score us some leftovers from beijing palace

 

**Chinese:** oh lol

**Chinese:** yeah I can prolly do that

**Chinese:** woo, I would have offered to chip in for drinks, but not anymore bish

 

**drinks;):** D:

 

**Chinese:** jk

 

**Drinks;):** :D

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Mingyu Kim” to “taco dip stuff that j loves”_ **

 

**taco dip stuff that j loves:** ugh fine

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** I need someone to decorate but idk if Seungkwan will be back in time

 

**drinks;):** he should be back by the 29, late at night

**drinks;):** that’s what I heard him tell Hansol

 

**snacks other than crisps:** yep, that’s what he told me alright

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “Seungkwan Boo” to “your presence <3”_ **

 

**crisps:** I’ll decorate!

 

**ice:** I will actually volunteer for this

**ice:** I fucking love balloons

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** alright then

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “crisps” to “crisps/decorations”_ **

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed “ice” to “ice/decorations”_ **

****

**dessert:** what are you doing for this shindig han?

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed their name to “JisooDuty;)”_ **

 

**JisooDuty;):** naturally I’ll be keeping Jisoo busy all day while everyone sets up

 

**clean the fucking house:** this sounds like a disaster already

 

**babydrinks:** wtf did I miss?

 

**Chinese:** lol

 

**JisooDuty;):** see everyone on the 30th, 7pm sharp!

 

**

 

**Private Chat: DANGER (Slow Sensual Body Rolls, Running With Scissors)**

1:32 pm

 

**Slow Sensual Body Rolls:** you know what this calls for????

 

**Running With Scissors:** f yeah I do!!

****

**_“Running With Scissors” changed their name to “Tape and Scissors”_ **

****

**_“Slow Sensual Body Rolls” changed their name to “Sensual Streamers and Balloons”_ **

**_“Slow Sensual Body Rolls” changed the chat to “Decoration Committee”_ **

****

**Sensual Streamers and Balloons:** seokmin, this party is gonna to be beautiful, I can tell

 

**Tape and Scissors:** I think Jeonghan will kill us before its over lol

 

**Sensual Streamers and Balloons:** at least we’ll die with style B)

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Roomies (Scoop, Won-whoopdeedoo, mingles, Fernon)**

Dec 20, 3:30 pm

 

**Fernon:** [image.oops]

**Fernon:** sorry, cheol, I think I smashed ur present of the day

 

**Scoop:** is that bubble bath?

 

**Fernon:** ye

**Fernon:** just the packaging is dented, the bottle is good

 

**mingles:** why is it bubble bath?

 

**Scoop:** 7 swans a swimming?

 

**Fernon:** I think he’s running out of ideas tbh

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon, MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 20, 4:28 pm

**Seokminnie:** does anyone else really miss seungkwan?

 

**Hansol:** I do

**Hansol:** I think someone else does too ;)

 

**Hannie:** is this about kwan’s babe?

**Hannie:** hansol, do you know??

 

**Hansol:** I’m sworn to secrecy, sorry han

 

**Hannie** : but you know….hmmmm

 

**Josh:** how is everyone today?

**Chan:** I’m kind of bored, not gonna lie

 

**Cheol:** you can come over, chan

**Cheol:** I was binge something on Netflix

 

**Chan:** I will take you up on that offer!

**Soons:** what I wanna know is

**Soons:** now that everyone else has had their big reveal…

**Soons:** where is mine?

 

**MingHAO:** yeah, Seokmin, are you holding out on us?

**Seokminnie:** its mostly just because you both speak Korean and have ins wit his roomies

**Seokminnie:** same wit jun

 

**Junnie~~:** wow seok, I’m kinda disappointed

**Junnie~~:** no fanfare? No drumroll?

 

**Seokminnie:** sorry jun, I can fix it!

**Junnie~~:** no omg its ok

**Seokminnie:** I didn’t have one prepared bc I thought we would catch the culprit by now

 

**Junnie~~:** so you don’t think its me? or soonyoung? That kid is super sketchy

 

**Seokminnie:** idk but you three are the ones that know cheol the least but still fit the criteria

**Seokminnie:** I kinda hoped someone would figure it out or come forward by now :/

**Soons:** wait you said about knowing his roommate? I don’t know his roommates

 

**Jihoon:**  and I thought Minghao was from China?

 

**MingHAO:** lol I am

**MingHAO:** I studied in korea for a year in high school

**MingHAO:** my Korean is shit tho, I mainly took classes in English

 

**Jihoon:** oh shit that’s cool

**Seokminnie:** but soonyoung ur frens wit jihoon tho

 

**Junnie~~:** yeah soonie you could have heard about cheol’s sexual prowess from the hoon-meister

 

**Cheol:** uh what?

 

**Jihoon:** Jun, do me a favor and die

 

**Junnie~~:** sorry, can’t

**Junnie~~:**  my schedule is booked solid, nothing I can do bro :/

 

**MinGYU:** Seokmin, you never cease to amaze me with your knowledge about other people like wtf?

**MinGYU:** but also, aren’t you a suspect?? Based on ur “critera”

 

**Soons:** shit u rite!!!

**Soons:** min, is it you??

 

**Seokminnie:** I have considered the possibility

 

**Soons:** I was just kidding but what?

 

**Seokminnie:** I mean, gyu is right, I fit the criteria

**Seokminnie** I may be from Georgia but my mama was raised in Yongin, I know Seungcheol from that econ class we had together, and I could have got help or info about his schedule from gyu OR jihoon

**Seokminnie:** but I didn’t do it either :/

**Seokminnie:** or if I did, I don’t remember it

 

**Junnie~~:** CONSPIRACY!

**Junnie~~:** Seokmin is a sleepwalker who really likes to leave presents

 

**MingHAO:** omg jun, I think he was joking

 

**Soons:** wow, u really considered all the options, dint you?

 

**Seokminnie:** of course! Anything to help a fren :)

**Seokminnie:** I still think they could be here tho

**Seokminnie:** watching….waiting…creepin like a creep

 

**Junnie~~:** spoopy

 

**Soons:** stop watching so many crime dramas!

 

**Seokminnie:** I can’t help it, they help me sleep!

**Chan:** murder helps you sleep?

 

**Seokminnie:** …yes

**Chan:** well if I wasn’t worried about you before, I am now

 

**Seokminnie:** :)))))))))

 

******

**Group Chat: International Playboys (London, Anyang, Liaoning, Seoul)**

Dec 20, 7:19 pm

 

**London:** so… what is everyone doing for Christmas?

 

**Anyang:** omg u just enlisted us for josh’s birthday

**Anyang:** please don’t make us help wid ur x-mas party too

 

**London:** chill with the sass gyu

**London:** I was actually going to invite u all to mine for Christmas

**London:** like the good mentor that I am

 

**Anyang:** “good” lol

 

**Liaoning:** “mentor” lol

 

**London:** seriously children

**London:** I know its hard being away from family for Christmas

**Lodnon:** and being international students, I know its hard getting back for winter break

 

**Liaoning:** o shit, he actually bein serious

 

**London:** damn straight

**London:** my aunt already bought a ticket from London for may graduation

**London:** so its just me and josh for Christmas bc his family bought tickets from LA for graduation too sohe’s not going home over break

**London:** so we were going to extend an invitation to you, my wonderful mentees, to spend Christmas with your American family

 

**Seoul:** shit, I might actually cry

 

**Anyang:** we have some stuff planned with cheol and WW but we can probably swing something later in the day, right vern?

 

**Seoul:** yeah

**Seoul:** I’m actually kinda bummed I had to take a class over the break

**Seoul:** Me and Sof have a lot of Christmas traditions and shit

**Seoul:** and it would’ve been cool to spend Christmas with kwannie too

 

**Anyang:** my parents said I should try to get ahead in classes so I’m not going home at all til the summer

**Liaoning:** I didn’t really have any plans, so I can stop by too

**Liaoning:** my family doesn’t really celebrate Christmas plus I’m going on that trip to Canada in January anyways

 

**Anyang:** o I forgot about that

**Anyang:** that’s after session ends, right?

 

**Liaoning:** yes gyu omg

 

**London:** cool

**London:** then me and josh will host Christmas dinner ^_^

**London:** 7 o’clock, no presents necessary

 

**Seoul:** ok

 

**Anyang:** got it, chief

 

**Liaoning:** kk

 

**London:** see you there my children

 

**Seoul:** you just had to go and ruin it

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 20, 8:07 pm

 

**Soons:** is anyone else taking winter classes?

 

**MinGYU:** we were just talking about that lol

**MinGYU:** wat you need?

 

**Soons:** I was just wondering

**Soons:** I have to study, but my roommate is being kind of annoying

 

**Junnie~~:** hey

 

**Soons:** wondering if anyone would be up for having an impromptu study party?

 

**MinGYU:** sure, where at?

 

**Soons:** library

**Soons:** its open til 11

 

**Wonu:** soonyoung are you taking that online accounting class?

 

**Soons:** yees, dr. thorpe?

 

**Wonu:** yes, its fucking with my brain

 

**Soons:** come study with us

 

**Jihoon:** why are you taking accounting if you’re a lit major?

 

**Wonu:** its called a gen ed and I can’t graduate if I don’t take it

 

**Soons:** SAME

 

**Hansol:** stressed, WW? about…classwork?

 

**Wonu** : I don’t like you.

**Hansol:** :)

 

**Jihoon:** where in the library?

**Jihoon:** I have a physics quiz coming up that I could study for

**Jihoon:** plus any reason to get out of the house bc MY roommates are being annoying

 

**Hannie:** I really don’t know what you mean, Jihoon

 

**Soons:** 1st floor by the coffee machine

 

**Jihoon:** I see you

**Jihoon:** Jeonghan, you know exactly what I mean

 

**MinGYU:** WW and I will be there in 5

 

**Hannie:** look at my children, being all studious

 

**Jihoon:** stfu han istg

**Jihoon:** I just suffered thru finals, now I’m torturing myself with physics

**Jihoon:** I don’t need ur shit on top of it all

 

**Soons:** 0.0

 

**Jihoon:** sorry

 

**Hannie:** drink some water and eat something hoonie, keep up your strength

 

**Jihoon:** …I will

**Jihoon:** don’t fucking call me that

 

**

**Private Chat: Princes of China (Bitch, HO)**

Dec 20, 8:48 pm

 

**Bitch:** I feel sad

**Bitch:** Soonie called me annoying

 

**HO:** …you are

 

**Bitch:** :(

**Bitch:** want some Chinese food? I got extra lo mein

 

**HO:** omg yes

 

**Bitch:** too bad, u called me annoying

 

**HO:** :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

 

**Bitch:** [image.lomein]

**Bitch:** oh no, what will I do with all this extra, hot, extrememly delicious lo mein???

**Bitch:** if only I had a real friend to share it with :/

 

**HO:** u know what? I take it back

 

**Bitch:** :D

 

**HO:** ur evil

 

**Bitch:** …I’ll take it

**Bitch:** r u gonna eat these noodles with me or not?

 

**HO:** u serious?

 

**Bitch:** no tricks, just treats

 

**HO:** be there in 5

 

**

 

**Private Chat:** **Ming1 & Ming2 (Ming1, Ming2)**

Dec 20, 9:13 pm

 

**Ming2:** fuck me

 

**Ming1:** uhm wrong chat?

 

**Ming2:** I don’t mean to be a drama queen and interrupt ur studying

**Ming2:** but he just dropped the f word

 

**Ming1:** fuck?

 

**Ming2:** friend

 

**Ming1:** RIP hao

 

**Ming2:** but we’re going to eat noodles together

 

**Ming1:** is that code for something or…

 

**Ming2:** lo mein you doofus

 

**Ming1:** well excuse me for not being hip with the know-how

 

**Ming2:** you are insufferable

**Ming2:** don’t forget to drink water while ur studying

 

**Ming1:** <3

 

**Ming2:** <3

******

  
**Private Chat:** **My Boo <3 (Boo, Babe)**

Dec 19, 11: 47 pm

**Babe:** I regret letting Hansol know about us

**Babe:** he’s being a little shit

**Babe:** keeps staring at me creepily, judging me

**Babe:** how’s the flight?

**Babe:** I miss you already

**Babe:** fuck I wasn’t prepared for this

**Babe:** I’m trying to study but I can’t focus

**Babe:** I take it back

**Babe:** about Hansol

**Babe:** he’s ok

**Babe:** even though he’s a shithead

**Babe:** he’s probably the only one who misses you almost as much as I do

**Babe:** I take it back again

**Babe:** he just tried to give me the “talk”

**Babe:** “don’t hurt kwan or you will feel my wrath, jeon”

**Babe:** the fuck does he think I’m going to hurt you?

**Babe:** he’s a good best friend

**Babe:** I love you

**Babe:** I miss you

**Babe:** come back soon

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wonwoo…
> 
> If you were asking yourself why everyone is still on campus over winter break…they all happen to be taking classes or live too far away to go home, but it’s okay because they are one big family and all take care of each other. Don’t worry, our Boo will show up again shortly!


	8. December 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: Cheol, Cheolol, Cheollie  
> Jeonghan: Hannie, Angel  
> Jisoo: Josh, Shushushua  
> Jun: Jeffhui, Junnie~~, Julyhui  
> Soonyoung: Edward Kwon, Soons, Soonold  
> Wonwoo: Babe, Wonu, Won-whoopsiedaisy  
> Jihoon: Jiwhom?, GuitarGuy, Jihoon  
> Seokmin: Mr. Lee, Seokminnie  
> Mingyu: GYUtiepie, Tree, MinGYU, Ming1  
> Minghao: Haoward, MingHAO, Ming2  
> Seungkwan: Boo, Seungkwannie  
> Hansol: Hansol  
> Chan: Michael Chanson, Chan, Channie
> 
> Remember that time Soonyoung said he wanted a pet…

 

**Private Chat: My Boo <3 (Boo, Babe)**

Dec 21, 4:19 am

 

**Boo:** just landed in jeju

**Boo:** thanks for blowing up my phone, you big softie

**Boo:** I love you too  <3

**Boo:** i’m fuckin exhausted, I’m gonna crash

 

**Babe:** how was the flight?

 

**Boo:** it was good…long

**Boo:** wait omg did you wait up??

 

**Babe:** …maybe

 

**Boo:** go to bed! its like 4 in the morning there!!

 

**Babe:** i know, but you have to go to bed too!

 

**Boo:** ok,I’ll message you when I wake up

 

**Babe:** same

 

**

**Group Chat: Building F Stands for FUCK U (Edward Kwon, Jeffhui, Haoward, Michael Chanson)**

Dec 21, 1:53 pm

 

**Edward Kwon:** ehpl

**Edward Kwon:** someone pleaes hlep me

 

**Jeffhui:** soonyoung did you get drunk again? Its not even 2 in the afternoon bro

 

**Edward Kwon:** no

**Edward Kwon:** I need help sneaking hoshi into the building

 

**Haoward:** wtf is a hoshi

 

**Edward Kwon:** my new pet hamster!

 

**Jeffhui:** uhm what?

 

**Edward Kwon:** [image.Hoshieee]

**Edward Kwon:** I bought him this morning!!

 

**Jeffhui:** what did u buy that rat for?

 

**Edward Kwon:** HOSHI IS NOT A RAT, YOU RAT!!

 

**Haoward:** ohmygodsoonitsactuallyreallycutewtf

 

**Michael Chanson:** awww I love hamsters! I used to have a ton as a kid!!

**Michael Chanson:** give me 5min, I’ll be down

 

**Haoward:** what all do you even need help with???

 

**Jeffhui:** all I see is a ughly rat :/

 

**Edward Kwon:** well I need to get Hoshi, his cage, his bedding, and his food  :D

 

**Haoward:** kk give me a sec, I need to put pants on

 

**Edward Kwon:** jun, why are u so against this?

**Edward Kwon:** [image.asleepinghoshi]

**Edward Kwon:** [image.ahoshinahat]

**Edward Kwon:** [image.hoshisfirstselfie]

 

**Jeffhui:** you said you got the rat this morning??

 

**Edward Kwon:** …it was a productive morning

**Edward Kwon:** Hoshi is a beautiful hamster, you ignorant egg

 

**Jeffhui:** you know we’re not allowed to have pets in the dorm, right?

 

**Michael Chanson:** omg jun, please! He’s so cute!!

 

**Jeffhui:** rats smell

 

**Haoward:** [image.hao+hoshi]

 

**Edward Kwon:** so do u but I don’t kick you out

 

**Haoward:** chan wait til you see this cage, its really fucking big omg

 

**Edward Kwon:** that’s why I got a blanket

**Edward Kwon:** to cover the cage so the front desk people won’t see

 

**Haoward:** smh soonyoung, that’s so dumb

 

**Michael Chanson:** omg don’t worry jun, I don’t even think we’ll make it past the front desk

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Class of ‘XX (GYUtiepie, Mr. Lee, Jiwhom?)**

Dec 21, 3:15 pm

 

**Mr. Lee:** happy first day of winter everyone!!!

 

**Jiwhom?:** no

 

**Mr. Lee:** ????

**Mr. Lee:** :( :( :( :(

 

**Jiwhom?:** the last time we used this chat, all hell broke loose

**Jiwhom?:** so whatever ur trying to do, just no

 

**GYUtiepie:** lol

**GYUtiepie:** happy winter Seokmin!

 

**Mr. Lee:** thanks gyu!

**Mr. Lee:** isn’t it weird to think that winter doesn’t start until almost the end of December?

**Mr. Lee:** like, in my mind, winter starts right after thanksgiving

 

**GYUtiepie:** yeah I guess that is weird

**GYUtiepie:** like right after thanksgiving, everyone goes into Christmas mode, so why not just be winter, right?

 

**Mr. Lee:** exactly

**Mr. Lee:** so I was thinking we could all go bowling tonight

 

**Jiwhom?:** no

 

**GYUtiepie:** what does winter have to do with bowling??

 

**Mr. Lee:** it doesn’t lol

**Mr. Lee:** I just miss Seungkwan, my main bowling ho

 

**GYUtiepie:** I’ll go bowling with you min!

 

**Mr. Lee:** thanks!!  <3

**Mr. Lee:** Jihoon?

 

**Jiwhom?:** I’ve literally said no since the beginning

 

**Mr. Lee:** :(

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Please Don’t Kill Me (GuitarGuy, Tree)**

Dec 21, 3:37 pm

 

**Tree:** sorry about last time I bullied you into hanging out with us

**Tree:** I wasn’t thinking about ur anxiety and stuff

 

**GuitarGuy:** its ok

**GuitarGuy:** I mean, it worked out fine

**GuitarGuy:** I hid in my room for like most of the night

**GuitarGuy:** after I kicked out those girls and locked myself in haha

 

**Tree:** so you don’t have to go bowling

**Tree:** but I think it would be fun!

 

**GuitarGuy** : idk

 

**Tree:** bowling is much quieter than a house party, I mean probably

**Tree:** and it will just be u and me

**Tree:** and Seokmin

 

**GuitarGuy:** I hate you

**GuitarGuy:** fucking fine

 

**Tree:** thanks hoonie!!!

 

**GuitarGuy:** call me that again, you die

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Class of ‘XX (GYUtiepie, Mr. Lee, Jiwhom?)**

Dec 21, 3:46 pm

 

**Mr. Lee:** also, I feel kind of bad

**Mr. Lee:** for exposing everyone even if I didn’t mean to

**Mr. Lee:** I got kind of carried away

**Mr. Lee:** sorry for that, jihoon, I don’t think I ever really apologized for that

**Jiwhom?:** its ok seok, its not that big of a deal

**Jiwhom?:** and I’ll fucking go bowling too

 

**Mr. Lee:** yaaaaaaay!!!!

**Mr. Lee:** is it ok if I invite some other people??

 

**Jiwhom?:** I fucking knew this was going to happen

 

**Mr. Lee:** if you don’t want to, that’s fine

**Mr. Lee:** I don’t want to make you uncomfortable  

**Jiwhom?:** its ok

 

**Mr. Lee:** u sure?

**Mr. Lee:** I was just gonna invite the guys from the groupchat

 

**Jiwhom?:** yeah, its ok

**Jiwhom?:** I know most of them anyways

**Jiwhom?:** its just strangers that freak me out

 

**GYUtiepie:** plus I don’t think theres gonna be a lot of people bowling tonight

 

**Jiwhom?:** ur probably right

 

**Mr. Lee:** youre awesome Jihoon, I love you!!!!

 

**Jiwhom?:** no thanks

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 21, 4:03 pm

 

**Seokminnie:** I have an announcement!!!

 

**Soons:** omg do I need popcorn??

 

**Seokminnie:** to celebrate the new season of winter, I propose that we all go bowling to celebrate!

 

**Soons:** omg that sounds like fun!

**Soons:** count me in!

 

**Jihoon:** I still don’t know what bowling has to do with winter

 

**MingHAO:** what time?

 

**MinGYU:** we were thinking around 9?

 

**Hannie:** wait did you guys plan this without the rest of us?

**Hannie:** omg do you have a secret chat???

 

**Seokminnie:** its just a chat for us juniors

 

**MinGYU:** because we’re actually friends irl

 

**Hannie:** wow

**Hannie:** I

 

**MingHAO:** omg han, its not like you don’t have other chats w/ people outside this one

 

**Hannie:** I’ve never been more betrayed in my life

 

**Hansol:** han, ur such a drama queen

 

**Hannie:** thanks

**Hannie:** I think I know how to solve this problem

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Untitled**

Dec 21, 4:23 pm

****

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” created a new group chat_ **

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” added "Joshua Hong", "Seungcheol Choi", "Wonwoo Jeon", "Soonyoung Kwon", and "Junhui Wen" to the chat_ **

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” named the chat “Senurz”_ **

**Wonwoo Jeon:** what fresh hell is this pt. 2

**Wonwoo Jeon:** what have you roped us into this time, han? another party?

**Wonwoo Jeon:** oh wait

 

**Joshua Hong:** ???

 

**_“Wonwoo Jeon” changed their name to “Won-whoopsiedaisy”_ **

 

**Junhui Wen:** wonu’s just being a silly little bitch, isn’t he?

 

**Soonyoung Kwon:** omg is this a chat for jus tseniors?

**Soonyoung Kwon:** can we complain about all the youngins in here??

 

**_“Junhui Wen” changed “Soonyoung Kwon”’s name to “Soonold”_ **

 

**Soonold:** nice

**Soonold:** seriously tho, I feel so old in that chat of babies

 

**Joshua Hong:** you act younger than chan half the time

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** ha lol

 

**_“Junhui Wen” changed “Joshua Hong”’s name to “Shushushua”_ **

**_“Junhui Wen” changed “Seungcheol Choi”’s name to “Cheolol”_ **

 

**Soonold:** :(

 

**Junhui Wen:** no srsly, soonyoung just snuck a fucking ugly-ass hamster into our dorm

 

**Soonold:** at least you admit he’s a hamster now!

**Soonold:** and Hoshi is my baby and he’s fucking adorable, how dare you

 

**Cheolol:** how are hamsters childish?

 

**Junhui Wen:** they are when soonyoung buys one, gives no indication of this to his roommate, sneaks the thing in the dorm, breaks our roommate agreement (section b, line 22: neither roommate shall have a pet unless both roommates agree its cute af), and has a mini photoshoot with it

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** honestly that just sounds really cute

**Jeonghan Yoon:** ji I want a hamster

 

**Shushushua:** I mean, I don’t mind but I think Jihoon would murder you

 

**Cheolol:** yeah I doubt he would take kindly to a hamster

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:**  jihoon barely gets along with mr. hop

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** ????

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** Cheol’s bunny

 

**Shushushua:** omg you have a bunny?

 

**Cheolol:** yeah mr. hop, short for mr. hip-hop

**Cheolol:** I let my little cousin name him and she knew I loved hip hop

**Cheolol:** can’t believe you guys didn’t know about mr. hop

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** yeah, with all you guys have been through…

**Soonold:** omg we should set up mr. hop and hoshi for a play date!

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** that’s fucking adorable

 

**Junhui Wen:** why do you have a bunny?

 

**Cheolol:** theyre cute

 

**Soonold:** agreed

 

**Jeonghan Yoon** : I feel like we’ve bonded :’)

 

**Shushushua:** now what?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** fuck if I know

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** we could complain about something

 

**Soonold:** oh good idea

 

**_“Junhui Wen” changed their name to “Julyhui”_ **

 

**Julyhui:** I was bored

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** so who do you all think Seungkwan is dating?

 

**Julyhui:** suddenly I’m intrigued

 

**Soonold:** honestly, my first guess was hansol

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** me 2!

 

**Soonold:** I mean I don’t really know them too well, but that one time we ate popcorn together, they seemd really close

**Soonold:** but I also think hansol has a crush on my baby

 

**Cheolol:** ur hamster????

 

**Julyhui:** HA wtf cheol

 

**Soonold:** no ffs

**Soonold:** my other baby, chan

 

**Julyhui:** idk I think they just play games together, like a lot

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** wow cheol, no wonder u went to Seokmin for help omg

 

**Soonold:** uhm Seokmin is an angel?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** I think ur confused bc I’m an angel?

 

**Soonold:** no, Seokmin is so pure and nice and wonderful and beautiful

**Soonold:** ur just a big old meanie

 

**Julyhui:** wow soonyoung, calm the fuck down, we all know you lorve seokmin

**Jeonghan Yoon:** the disrespect

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed their name to “Angel”_ **

 

**Soonold:** jun I don’t love him, he’s a friend

**Soonold:** and jeonghan, you spit LIES

 

**Angel:** uhm we’ve never even properly met irl

**Angel:** you don’t know me

**Angel:** you don’t’ know my life

 

**Cheolol:** eh, Jeonghan can be manipulative when he wants to be

**Cheolol:** in a caring way, of course

 

**Julyhui:** idk now when I think about it, I can see the hansol/chan connection

**Julyhui:** they cute

 

**Angel:** but chan is too young to date!!

 

**Shushushua:** I was 18 when we first started dating

 

**Soonold:** o shit really?

 

**Angel:** yep, almost 3 years  <3

 

**Shushushua:** <3

 

**Julyhui:** woozles, you’ve been quiet for a while. any ideas?

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** are you talking to me? about what?

 

**Soonold:** the Seungkwan scandal!

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** nope idk anything about that

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** what about jihoon’s crush, we never talk about that

 

**Angel:** because jihoon’s not as fun to tease as kwan

**Angel:** like he’s tiny, but also kinda scary

 

**Shushushua:** plus, he has blackmail on han

 

**Angel:** that too :/

 

**Cheolol:** I think Seungkwan will tell us when he’s ready

 

**Angel:** ugh how are you so patient with this and everything?

**Angel:** I’d be dying to know who was sending me gifts n stuff

 

**Cheolol:** it’s a gift I guess

 

**Soonold:** buhdumtssss

**Soonold:** that’s a drum noise btw

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 21, 4:53 pm

 

**Seokminnie:** so who alls coming tonight???

**Seokminnie:** hello?

**Seokminnie:** guys?

**Seokminnie:** guysssssssss?

 

**MinGYU:** iss weird

**MinGYU:** wonu and cheol are just like cackling at their phones?

**MinGYU:** while cheol is distracted, I’m going to steal some of his banana milk

 

**Hansol:** omg good idea!

 

**Seokminnnie:** ???

 

**MinGYU:** it was the present for today, u know 8 maids a milking?

**MinGYU:** he thinks he hid it from us

**MinGYU:** he was mistaken

 

**MingHAO:** I caught a look at soonyoung’s phone and someone created a group chat witht just the seniors

**MingHAO:** I think they’re gossiping about us?

 

**Hannie:** we have adult things to discuss~

 

**Chan:** we can’t stand for this!!

 

**Hansol:** we can’t??

 

**Chan:** no!!!!

 

**Cheol:** I hate you, stay away from my banana milk

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Untitled**

Dec 21, 5:08 pm

****

**_“Chan Lee” created a new chat_ **

**_“Chan Lee” added "Hansol Chwe", "Minghao Xu", and "Seungkwan Boo" to the chat_ **

**_“Chan Lee” named the chat “UnderclassMEN”_ **

****

**Chan Lee:** there

 

**Hansol Chwe:** omg chan, what is this?

 

**Chan Lee:** everyone else was doing it!!

 

**Minghao Xu:** its called peer pressure chan

**Minghao Xu:** its bad

**Minghao Xu:** if ur friends jumped off a bridge, whould u?

 

**Chan Lee:** fuck u

 

**Minghao Xu:** oooh rebel spotted

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 21, 5:33 pm

 

**Seokminnie:** henlo??

**Seokminnie:** I just wanted to go bowling :(

 

**Jihoon** : me and gyu will be there

**Jihoon:** idc if anyone else shows up tbh

 

**MingHAO:** lol seok, I’m in

 

**Soons:** me too!

**Soons:** and jun :)

 

**Josh:** me and han will be there

 

**Cheol:** I’ll meet you guys @ the lanes

 

**MinGYU:** chan, hansol, WW??

 

**Hansol:** me and Chan were gonna play video games

 

**Soons:** hmmm k

 

**Wonu:** I think I’m going to stay in. I have a headache

 

**Hansol:** suuuuuure

 

**Seokminnie:** hope you feel better wonwoo!

 

**Wonu:** thanks

 

**Soons:** oh whait FUCK I CANNOT GO!!

**Soons:** I cant leave hoshi alone his first night here :( :( :( :( :( :(

 

**Jihoon:** I don’t know if I want him to elaborate or not

 

**MingHAO:** its his new hamster that he smuggled into the dorm

 

**Junnie~~:** *rat

 

**Soons:** he’s not a rat!

**Soons:** tho nothing is wrong with rats

 

**Wonu:** I used to have a rat as a pet

 

**Soons:** but hoshi is cute!

**Soons:** [image.hoshihoshi]

 

**Seokminnie:** LOOK AT HIS LITTLE CARROT I CANT

 

**Wonu:** her name was Rita

 

**Josh:** so anyways, me and han can fit 1 more in our car if anyone needs a ride

 

**Junnie~~:** I will take you up on that

 

**Seokminnie:** Rita the rat? That’s cute

 

**MingHAO:** but jun you just said we would walk together

 

**Junnie~~:** too bat bish

 

**MingHAO:** :( :( :(

  

**MinGYU:** hao you can walk with me

**MinGYU:** I’ll even pick you up from your dorm bc I’m a gentlemen

 

**MingHAO:** thanks gyu, knew I could trust you

**MingHAO:** ur my #1

 

**MinGYU:** well ur my #1

 

**Jihoon:** wow do you two flirt in public all the time?

 

**MinGYU:** uhm excuse you?

 

**Hannie:** alright guys enough

**Hannie:** the sexual tension in this chat is actually suffocating

 

**Junnie~~:** ;)

 

**

 

**Private Chat: NYC (Cheollie, Channie)**

Dec 21, 6:52 pm

 

**Cheollie:** have fun with your video games

 

**Channie:** have fun with your bowling

**Channie:** do they have any idea how competitive you get when you bowl?

 

**Cheollie:** I have no idea what you mean

 

**Channie:** uhmmmmm suuuure ok

 

**Cheollie:** uh can I ask you a question?

 

**Channie:** sure!

 

**Cheollie:** uhm…is there anything going on between you and hansol?

**Cheollie:** its ok if there is, or isn’t or whatever…I’m just curious

 

**Channie:** omg no!

**Channie:** we just play video games together

**Channie:** I’m super bored without my roommate and only the idiots in F for company

**Channie:** and hansol is sad with Seungkwan in jeju, plus keeping his secret boyfriend from him or whatever

**Channie:** we’re friends

 

**Cheollie:** ok

**Cheollie:** you can come over any time, ok?

 

**Channie:** omg I know

**Channie:** stop trying to be my dad, I already have 2 of those

 

**Cheollie:** sorry, I can’t help it!

**Cheollie:** you’re just a little freshman and I can’t help but want to take you under my wing

 

**Channie:** so cheesy

 

**Cheollie:** ttyl broskie

 

**Channie:** never talk to me again

 

**

**Private Chat:** **Ming1 & Ming2 (Ming1, Ming2)**

Dec 21, 8:28 pm

 

**Ming1:** on my way over

 

**Ming2:** kthx

**Ming1:** you ok?

 

**Ming2:** yeah its ok

**Ming2:** its just

**Ming2:** my heart

 

**Ming1:** do I have to kick his ass???

 

**Ming2:** nah, its ok

**Ming2:** I guess I just have to be more obvious that i like him so he catches on

 

**Ming1:** or tell him how you feel

 

**Ming2:** nah fuck that shit

 

**

**Private Chat: NYC (Cheollie, Channie)**

Dec 21, 9:34 pm

 

**Cheollie:** remind me to never bowl with amateurs again

 

**Channie:** lmao

 

**

**Private Chat: Smith & Jones Partners in Crime (Smith, Jones)**

Dec 21, 9:46 pm

 

**Smith:** wow

**Smith:** he looks hot even in bowling shoes

 

**Jones:** it’s a little intimidating tbh

**Jones:** like no bowling in the future ok?

 

**Smith:** no promises

**Smith:** I dig competitive cheol

 

**Jones:** I’ve created a monster

 

**

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 21, 11:53 pm

 

**Chan:** dare I ask, how was bowling?

 

**MinGYU:** I’ve never seen Seungcheol that…intense?

 

**Chan:** yea, I should have warned you guys

**Chan:** cheol gets kind of competitive with bowling lol

 

**MingHAO:** ‘competitive’ he says

 

**MinGYU:** ive never been so terrified in my life

 

**Junnie~~:** with biceps that size, he could hahve squeezed your head off he looked so mad 

 

**Chan:** what did you do?

 

**MinGYU:** we divided into teams

 

**Seokminnie:** bets were placed

 

**Jihoon:** gyu sucks at bowling

 

**MinGYU:** you didn’t do too hot yourself, Jihoon

 

**Jihoon:** at least my team won

 

**MinGYU:** oh yea????

**MinGYU:** boi say that to my face!!!

 

**Jihoon:** ?

**Jihoon:** I just did

 

**Seokminnie:** he just did lol

 

**Wonu:** So gyu single-handedly brought down his entire team and lost them all money?

 

**MinGYU:** no

 

**Josh:** yes

 

**Junnie~~:** yes

 

**Cheol:** …never again

 

**Jihoon:** Jun owes me 50 bucks

 

**Junnie~~:** help I have a child at home

 

**Soons:** oh, so when its convenient for you, its ok to refer to hoshi as your child??

**Soons:** or are you talking about chan?

 

**Junnie~~:** I was actually referring to you lol

 

**Hannie:** we’re not fighting about whose child is whose again

 

**Chan:** yes please don’t, its really disturbing and weird

 

**Soons:** alright chan we’ll stop

**Soons:** (because we all know youre by son)

 

**Hannie:** Joshua, hold me back, istg

 

**Jihoon:** ha josh just took han’s phone right out of his hands

 

**Soons:** serves him right

**Soons:** hello this is soonyoung’s roommate jun~~

**Soons:** I think this will solve our problems 

 

**Seokminnie:** lol

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy winter! I don’t know what I’m writing anymore, but I hope you enjoy it! I love the comments and theories but I’m too scared to comment on them because I don’t want to give things away (even though I'm going to update pretty frequently, whatever I like suspense)—just know everything will be resolved by the end, some things sooner than others…
> 
> Extremely Side Note: Everyone please stay healthy! The holidays are an extremely stressful time of the year for a lot of people (myself included), so don't be afraid to talk to someone, do something that makes you happy or something that takes your mind off of things, if just for a few minutes a day. Mental health is extremely important! Also I appreciate everyone who reads this, you make my day just a little brighter, so please know that I value every one of you :)


	9. December 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: Seungcheol, Cheol  
> Jeonghan: Han, London, NeverFearHanIsHere  
> Jisoo: Josh  
> Jun: Jeffhui, Bitch, Junnie~~  
> Soonyoung: Edward Kwon, Soons  
> Wonwoo: Wonu  
> Jihoon: GuitarGuy, Jihoon  
> Seokmin: Seokminnie  
> Mingyu: Tree, Ming1, MinGYU, Anyang  
> Minghao: Mingy-poo, No, Haoward, HO, Ming2, MingHAO, HAOCanIHelpYou?, Liaoning  
> Seungkwan: Kwan-dumpling, Seungkwannie  
> Hansol: Han-sole mio, Hansol, Seoul  
> Chan: freshiebaby, Fresh Babies, Michael Chanson, Chan
> 
> This is a long one…

 

**Group Chat: UnderclassMEN (Chan Lee, Hansol Chwe, Minghao Xu, Seungkwan Boo)**

Dec 22, 3:07 am

****

**_“Seungkwan Boo” changed “Hansol Chwe” to “Han-sole mio”_ **

**_“Seungkwan Boo” changed “Minghao Xu” to “Mingy-poo”_ **

**_“Seungkwan Boo” changed “Chan Lee” to “freshiebaby”_ **

 

**Seungkwan Boo:** love you guys  <3

 

**

**Private Chat: Please Don’t Kill Me (GuitarGuy, Tree)**

Dec 22, 10:49 am

 

**GuitarGuy:** I still have your sweatshirt from last night

**GuitarGuy:** thanks for letting me borrow it

 

**Tree:** you can give it back any time, I have a ton

 

**GuitarGuy:** I didn’t know things could get that intense about a game of bowling

 

**Tree:** yeah lol, I guess we never went bowling as roomies before

**Tree:** did you never go bowling with cheol while you were dating?

 

**GuitarGuy:** uh I guess not

**GuitarGuy:** that was a long time ago though tbh

 

**Tree:** haha I guess

**Tree:** you’re such good friends now

**Tree:** I don’t have relationships with any of my exes

 

**GuitarGuy:** it helped that me and cheol were friends before

**GuitarGuy:** we really didn’t date for that long, so it was easy to transition back to friends

 

**Tree:** yeah I guess I never did the friend to boyfriend thing before

 

**GuitarGuy:** you should try it

**GuitarGuy:** I mean its nice, because you already have some level of trust and a grasp of their personality and stuff

 

**Tree:** that makes sense

 

**GuitarGuy** : and if it’s the right friend, you know they’ll never hurt you

**GuitarGuy:** even if the best thing to do is break up and be friends again

**GuitarGuy:** wow this kind of spiraled

 

**Tree:** its ok, I like talking to you

**Tree:** we’re pretty much the same age but you know a lot of stuff

**Tree:** we should hang out more

 

**GuitarGuy:** yeah

**GuitarGuy:** I’m only taking one class over the winter semester so I have a lot of free time

**GuitarGuy:** anyways, I’ll wash your sweatshirt and get it back to you asap

 

**Tree:** don’t worry about it

**Tree:** did cheol invite you to our apartment for Christmas?

 

**GutiarGuy:** yep

**GuitarGuy:** so I could give it back to you then

**GuitarGuy:** if I don’t see you before then

 

**Tree:** sure

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Complaint Department (Seungcheol, Jihoon)**

Dec 22, 11:23 am

 

**Jihoon:** help

**Jihoon:** [image.screenshotchatwithgyu]

 

**Seungcheol:** lol

 

**Jihoon:** asshole

**Jihoon:** what do I do

 

**Seungcheol:** ask him to hang out?

**Seungcheol:** he literally told you that he wanted to hang out more with you

 

**Jihoon:** fuuuuck

**Jihoon:** that’s so direct idk

 

**Seungcheol:** are you sure you dated before?

 

**Jihoon:** f u c k y o u

 

**Seungcheol:** been there, done that

 

**Jihoon:** why do I put up with you?

 

**Seungcheol:** because I’m handsome and charismatic

 

**Jihoon:** no, I don’t think so

 

**Seunghcheol:** because I know whats best, and I say you ask him out!

 

**Jihoon:** but what if he says no?

 

**Seungcheol:** then we binge on ice cream and shitty TV

 

**Jihoon:** uhhidnngggg

**Jihoon:** i don't know

**Jihoon:** i don't think i can

 

**Seungcheol:** I believe in you!

 

**Jihoon:** shut up you sappy bastard

 

**

 

**Group Chat: UnderclassMEN (freshiebaby, Han-sole mio, Mingy-poo, Seungkwan Boo)**

Dec 22, 11:49 am

 

**_“Mingy-poo” changed their name to “No”_ **

 

  **Seungkwan Boo:** hao ur no fun

 

**Han-sole mio:** omg kwan, ur alive

 

**Seungkwan Boo:** I’ve been messaging you, you turd

 

**Han-sole mio:** but now we’re awake at the same time

 

**freshiebaby:** hows jeju???

**freshiebaby:** dear god this is atrocious

**Seungkwan Boo:** jeju is beautiful!

**Seungkwan Boo:** my family says hello

 

**Han-sole mio:** tell your grandparents I said hi

 

**_“freshiebaby” changed their name to “Fresh Babies”_ **

**No:** chan how is that better?

 

**Fresh Babies:** its funny idk

 

**Seungkwan Boo:** wow this was fun, but im exhausted and I need to go to bed

 

**Han-sole mio:** goodnight kwannie!!

 

**Fresh Babies:** message us in the group chat, I know the others are dying to hear from you!

****

**_“No” changed “Seungkwan Boo” to “Kwan-dumpling”_ **

****

**Kwan-dumpling:** I’m not even mad, this is cute

**Kwan-dumpling:** goodnight!

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Building F Stands for FUCK U (Edward Kwon, Jeffhui, Haoward, Michael Chanson)**

Dec 22, 11:54 am

 

**Edward Kwon:** good morning everyone!!

**Edward Kwon:** [image.sleepybabyhosh]

 

**Michael Chanson:** its noon

 

**Edward Kwon:** not for another 42 seconds

 

**Michael Chanson:** … now its noon

 

**Edward Kwon:** …touché

 

**Jeffhui:** its enough that I have to see the rat in person

**Jeffhui:** can u please stop sending pictures of it to me??

 

**Edward Kwon:** why must you hurt me so?

 

**Jeffhui:** its fun :)

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Princes of China (Bitch, HO)**

Dec 22, 12:22 pm

 

**Bitch:** so, funny story

**Bitch:** I’m deathly afraid of rodents and I don’t know how to tell soonyoung

 

**HO:** …why didn’t you tell him earlier?

 

**Bitch:** he seemed so happy

**Bitch:** but I couldn’t sleep at all knowing that THING was in my room

 

**HO:** do you want to come to my room to get some sleep?

**Bitch:** is that ok?

 

**HO:** of course

 

**Bitch:** be there in 5

 

**HO:** you need to tell him tho

**HO:** you can’t sleep in my room forever

 

**Bitch:** I know

**Bitch:** I’ll think of something

 

**

 

**Private Chat:** **Ming1 & Ming2 (Ming1, Ming2)**

Dec 22, 1:02 pm

 

**Ming2:** [image.sleepingjun]

**Ming2:** so, uh…this happened

 

**Ming1:** !????

**Ming1:** I knew noodles was code for something!!

 

**Ming2:** its not like that

 

**Ming1:** so whats it like then???

 

**Ming2:** he’s scared of hoshi and couldn’t sleep

**Ming2:** so I told him he could sleep in my room

 

**Ming1:** that’s actually really fucking cute

 

**Ming2:** I know!!!

**Ming2:** but like

**Ming2:** what do I do?

 

**Ming1:** don’t creep on him

 

**Ming2:** too late, I already took a picture of him and sent it to my best friend

 

**Ming1:** idk just sit quietly then and let him sleep?

 

**Ming2:** but he’s like really adorable when he sleeps

**Ming2:** I can’t help ittt

 

**Ming1:** go watch Netflix or something idk

 

**Ming2:** could you be distracted by netflix if jihoon was sleeping in the same room as you?

 

**Ming1:** yes, because I’m not a creeper like you

**Ming1:** speaking of jihoon…

 

**Ming2:** spill

 

**Ming1:** I’m going to, damn

**Ming1:** we were messaging each other earlier

 

**Ming2:** and????

 

**Ming1:** so I’ve finally recovered from basically accusing him of being in love with seungcheol and stuff

**Ming1:** and we just started talking and he mentioned something about how dating your friend was a good thing and I told him I liked talking to him then invited him to Christmas at our apartment

**Ming1:** which ur welcome to come to too

 

**Ming2:** go back to the dating your friend thing?

**Ming2:** I think chan mentioned something about it but count me in, u kno my only other plans are with han

 

**Ming1:** he was talking about how it was nice dating cheol bc he knew him beforehand and he knew he would never hurt him or something, and they could always be friends even if they had to break up

 

**Ming2:** wow

**Ming2:**  could be a hint

**Ming2:** u 2 are friends

**Ming2:** maybe he wants to date you

 

**Ming1:** ughh I don’t know

**Ming1:** it got awkward

**Ming1:** we have this whole kind of easy banter thing going in the group chat and in real life ig, but when its just the 2 of us…I’m so fucking awkward

 

**Ming2:** you may be awkward but I think he really likes you

**Ming2:** he looked so cute swimming in ur sweatshirt

**Ming2:** AND he was staring at you the whole time during bowling

 

**Ming1:** probably becaous I was so bad

 

**Ming2:** nah, your ass looked tight in those jeans ;)

 

**Ming1:** ewwww

 

**Ming2:** but I’m allowed to say it bc you’re my best friend

**Ming2:** and friends don’t tell lies

 

**Ming1:** if you say so…

**Ming1:** keep me updated on your own developments

 

**Ming2:** will do

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 22, 3:18 pm

 

**Soons:** I’m bored

 

**Seokminnie:** what about hoshi?

 

**Soons:** he’s sleeping

**Soons:** and jun abandoned me

**Soons:** I have no one to hang out with

 

**Jihoon:** sucks to be you

 

**Soons:** seriously, what is everyone doing today

**Soons:** and can I crash ur plans :)

 

**Josh:** sorry soons, I have work tonight :/

 

**Soons:** Minghao what are you doing today?

 

**MingHAO:** nothing that involves u

 

**Soons:** :(

 

**Seokminnie:** I’d offer to hang out with you today but my sister is flying in today with her fiancé and I’m on family lockdown

 

**Soons:** its ok Seokmin, have fun with your family :D

**Soons:** Jihoonie what are you doing???

 

**Jihoon:** thinking about all of the ways I could kill you

**Jihoon:** I have 38 so far

**Jihoon:** :)

 

**MinGYU:** …interesting

**MinGYU:** is this what normal friends do? hao, I think we’re doing it wrong

 

**Chan:** I was thinking about having a Christmas movie marathon, if anyone wants to join ^_^

 

**Soons:** omg chan ur a lifesaver

 

**MinGYU:** what kind of movies are we talking?

 

**Chan:**  rudolph, frosty, santa claus is coming to town, the year w/o a santa claus…the classics

 

**MingHAO:** wtf are all of those

 

**Chan:** omg u have to come! They’re the staples of a real American Christmas!

 

**Wonu:** what about white christmas?

 

**Chan:** uhm maybe?

 

**Cheol:** Wonwoo fucking loves white christmas

 

**Wonu:** it’s the best Christmas movie of all time. BING fucking CROSBY has the voice of a god and the musical numbers are classic

 

**MinGYU:** wow, wonwoo being excited about something??? This I might have to see

 

**Hannie:** Chan I can bring stuff for hot chocolate!

 

**Chan:** sounds good ^_^

**Chan:** I’ll start the first movie around 8, just let me know who’s coming so I can let you in

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Complaint Department (Seungcheol, Jihoon)**

Dec 22, 4:36 pm

 

**Jihoon:** did you get your present for today yet?

 

**Seungcheol:** let me check

**Seungcheol:** yep

**Seungcheol:** right on time lol

 

**Jihoon:** what is it?

 

**Seungcheol:** omg

**Seungcheol:** [image.dancelessons]

**Seungcheol:** they’re actually fucking certificates for dance lessons

 

**Jihoon:** 9 ladies dancing?

**Jihoon:** that’s actually fucking romantic

**Jihoon:** wait is it ballroom dancing?

 

**Seungcheol:** uh

**Seungcheol:** they actually say tap dance lessons

 

**Jihoon:** well that’s potentially disasterous

 

**Seungcheol:** yep, and another note. its sweet

**Seungcheol:** speaking of mingyu…

 

**Jihoon:** ??

**Jihoon:** we weren’t talking about him at all?

 

**Seungcheol:** whats the real reason you messaged me?

 

**Jihoon:** excuse me?

**Jihoon:** I’m just a concerned friend who’s invested in the possible love life of another friend?

 

**Seungcheol:** bullshit

 

**Jihoon:** is he going to the movie thing tonight?

 

**Seungcheol:** why don’t you ask him?

 

**Jihoon:** …but that’s so direct?

 

**Seungcheol:** aren’t you just going to ask him a question?

 

**Jihoon:** but usually he’s the one who invites me to stuff

 

**Seungcheol:** so? just turn the tables, change it up a little bit

 

**Jihoon:** I don’t want to

 

**Seungcheol:** you like mingyu, right?

 

**Jihoon:** …yes

 

**Seungcheol:** well I’m pretty sure he likes you so I don’t see the problem

**Jihoon:** its not that simple, cheol

**Jihoon:** idk

 

**Seungcheol:** I asked him, he said he’s going

**Seungcheol:** I had to give him my last banana milk bc he's a brat

**Seungcheol:** I hope ur happy

 

**Jihoon:** yes, thank you

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Untitled**

Dec 22, 5:19 pm

****

**_“Seungcheol Choi” created a private chat with “Minghao Xu”_ **

**Seungcheol Choi:** I’m probably breaking a million best friend rules right now

**Seungcheol Choi:** but I think its really necessary

 

**Minghao Xu:** holy shit, whats going on?

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** it cost me a whole banana milk and im not happy about it

**Seungcheol Choi:** I need help with jihoon

 

**_“Minghao Xu” changed their name to “HAOCanIHelpYou?”_ **

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** shoot

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** do you know if mingyu likes jihoon?

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** speaking of those best friend rules…

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** does he or not?

**Seungcheol Choi:** because jihoon is basically in love with gyu but he has mad anxiety that keeps him from moving forward and actually telling mingyu that he likes him

**Seungcheol Choi:**   and I think gyu might like him back, but I don’t want to keep pushing him to make a move if it will hurt him

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** fuck

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** ok so

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** I can almost guarantee that gyu would not reject jihoon’s advances

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** so he likes him too?

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** without saying yes…yes

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** is there any way you can convince mingyu to confess to jihoon?

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** despite his cocky and handsome exterior, mingyu has never actually made a move on another human being in his entire life

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** the boy is completely hopeless in that aspect

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** well hoon is way too anxious to say anything to gyu

**Seungcheol Choi:** he wouldn’t even message him to ask him if he was going to the movie thing tonight

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** fuck, they were made for each other

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** I have an idea, and it might be completely crazy

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** at this point, I’m open to anything

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** I’m going to add jeonghan to the chat

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** why?

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** he’s close to both jihoon and gyu

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** plus he loves to meddle

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** …ok

**Seungcheol Choi:**   don’t make me regret this

 

**_“HAOCanIHelpYou?” changed the private chat to group chat_ **

**_“HAOCanIHelpYou?” added “Jeonghan Yoon” to the chat_ **

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** we need your help

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** basically, jihoon and mingyu are in love with each other and are too scared to do anything about it

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** omg I knew it

**Jeonghan Yoon:** they’re gonna look so cute together!

**Jeonghan Yoon:** that height difference!

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** but we’re kinda stuck on how to get them to even talk to one another

**Seungcheol Choi:** also don’t tell anyone about this, jihoon would kill me

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** of course

**Jeonghan Yoon:** ok

**Jeonghan Yoon:** we’ll make sure they both show up to the movie thing tonight

**Jeonghan Yoon:** I’ll take care of the rest

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** how do we know we can trust you?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** I’m not actually a monster, hao

**Jeonghan Yoon:** I know I call you all my children

**Jeonghan Yoon:** but you’re really like my brothers, especially you and gyu and jihoon

**Jeonghan Yoon:** I wouldn’t do anything to hurt any of you

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** ok

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** don’t fuck this up or mingyu will never talk to me again

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** and thanks

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** np, I’m always here to help

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 22, 7:57 pm

 

**MinGYU:** Residents of F, me and the roommates are T-5

 

**Soons:** LATE

 

**Hannie:** Jihoon and I will be there soon, had to stop for gas

 

**Soons:** SUPER LATE

 

**Hannie:** we had to get ~supplies~

 

**Jihoon:** this is a really bad fucking idea

 

**Cheol:** ??

 

**Jihoon:** Han insisted on buying something to spike the hot chocolate he promised on bringing

 

**Hannie:** relax, no one is supervising the dorms and none of the kids are going to drink anyways

**Hannie:** this is purely for adults, right guys?

 

**Soons:** I’m waiting in the lobby

 

**MinGYU:** here!

 

**Hannie:** guys?

 

**Seokminnie:** wow I’m sad to be missing out on this, let me know how it goes lol

 

**

**Group Chat: International Playboys (London, Anyang, Liaoning, Seoul)**

Dec 22, 10:10 pm

 

**Seoul:** this is…strange

**Seoul:** frosty's was ok

**Seoul:** but this wizard guy is kind of scary

 

**Anyang:** I like it

 

**Liaoning:** I’m honestly kind of excited for the movie Wonwoo wants to watch

**Liaoning:** he hyped it up, hopefully he won’t let me down

 

**London:** I think I’m gonna break out the booze

**London:** anybody want any?

 

**Seoul:** I thought you didn’t want us to drink

 

**London:** josh isn’t here, idc as long as you don’t get drunk

 

**Seoul:** omg is this for real?

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Untitled (Seungcheol Choi, HAOCanIHelpYou?, Jeonghan Yoon)**

Dec 22, 10:28 pm

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** wtf jeonghan, is ur plan to get them wasted??

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** calm ur tits

**Jeonghan Yoon:** its fake

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** what??

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** the alcohol?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:**  yes the alcohol is fake, Josh would skin me alive if it wasn't

**Jeonghan Yoon:** its alcohol free vodka, it just tastes like vodka

**Jeonghan Yoon:** if you don't believe me, look it up

**Jeonghan Yoon:** now, Minghao, I need you to leave

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** what?

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** go to ur room like you forgot something

**Jeonghan Yoon:** then, when you come back you’re gonna discreetly tell chan you saw ur RA in the hall and they’re doing last minute room checks before the holidays

**Jeonghan Yoon:** I’m going to casually overhear, overreact, and shove the alcohol into the arms of the closest victims, who Seungcheol will help ensure are mingyu and jihoon

**Jeonghan Yoon:** then we’ll shove them into the pantry and tell them they can’t come out til we’re sure the RA is gone

**Jeonghan Yoon:** and hopefully by the end of this, they’ll realize they’re both in love with each other and will start making out

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** this seems…unnecessarily complicated

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** it’s the best I can come up with on such short notice, I’m not a miracle worker

**Jeonghan Yoon:** you in?

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** if it gets them to talk about their feelings, I’m in

**Seungcheol Choi:** …fine

**Seungcheol Choi:** can we tell chan we’re doing a prank so he doesn’t have a heart attack?

**Seungcheol Choi:** its his dorm room after all

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** ok fine, he shouldn’t get in the way of the plans

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** alright, I’m leaving now. I told jun I needed my phone charger

 

**JeonghanYoon:** alright Seungcheol, get the targets ready

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** ok

 

**Jeonghan Yoon:** we’re gonna shove the couch in front of the door so they can’t get out

 

**Seungchol Choi:** jeezus

 

**_“Jeonghan Yoon” changed their name to “NeverFearHanIsHere”_ **

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Ming1 & Ming2 (Ming1, Ming2)**

Dec 22, 10:49 pm

 

**Ming1:**  what is happening?

**Ming1:**  help

**Ming1:**  save me

**Ming1:**  why am I in the pantry with Jihoon?

**Ming1:**  hao

 

**Ming2:** gyu

 

**Ming1:**  !!!

 

**Ming2:** relax, its going to be ok

**Ming2:** I won’t let you get caught, you know I love you and I want the best for you or whatever, right? you’re like my best friend since I came to school here

 

**Ming1:** I’m “like” your best friend?

**Ming1:** bish you don’t have any other friends

 

**Ming2:** you’re deflecting

 

**Ming1:** when did you get so smart in English?

 

**Ming2:** about the same time as you, its both of ours second language dumbass

**Ming2:** plus I’m smart in every language

**Ming2:** bitch

 

**Ming1:**  don’t sass me, I’m freaking out

 

**Ming2:** you should talk to him while you have the chance

 

**Ming1:**  I can’t

 

**Ming2:** why not?

 

**Ming1:**  my heart is beating so fast

**Ming1:**  what if we get caught?

**Ming1:**  he’s gonna kill me

 

**Ming2:** istg mingyu

**Ming2:** trust me

**Ming2:** just talk to him

**Ming2:** he’s not gonna kill you if you tell him you like him

 

**Ming1:**  oh god I think I’m gonna trhow up

**Ming1:**  its like that time at the party with cheol

**Ming1:**  ooohhmwyehgods

**Ming1:**  I’m gonna throw oup on jihon in a closet its gonna smells sooooo bad omghggm

 

**Ming2:** MINGYU

**Ming2:** take a deep breath

 

**Ming1:**  ok

**Ming1:** okokok

 

**Ming2:** SLOWER

**Ming2:** do you trust me?

 

**Ming1:**  I trust you

**Ming1:** i'm ok

**Ming1:** just awkward

**Ming1:** we just made eye contact whaaaaaat?

**Ming1:**  you’re my best friend too

**Ming2:** stfu im gonna cry

 

**Ming1:**  good

**Ming1:**  me too

 

**Ming2:** take another deep breath, I believe in you!

**Ming2:** now go out there and get you your man!

**Ming2:** well not, like, out

**Ming2:** cuz you’re in the pantry

**Ming2:** you know what I mean

**Ming2:** gyu?

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Untitled (Seungcheol Choi, HAOCanIHelpYou?, NeverFearHanIsHere)**

Dec 22, 11:00 pm

 

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** I forgot soonyoung had hoshi in his dorm

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** never seen a boy run so fast in my life

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** what’s going on in there?

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** uh, I think I talked gyu down from panicking, but now he won’t respond

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** nothing from jihoon yet

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** great, I’ve killed my best friend…either that or jihoon is covered in vomit

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Complaint Department (Seungcheol, Jihoon)**

Dec 22, 11:03 pm

 

**Seungcheol:** u ok in there?

 

**Jihoon:** I’m fine

**Jihoon:** gyu looks like he’s gonna pass out tho

**Jihoon:** is the RA here yet?

 

**Seungcheol:** uh not yet

**Seungcheol:** you could talk to gyu, if you wanted to

 

**Jihoon:**  about what? cobwebs? out of date boxes of mac and cheese? ur imminent expulsion if we get caught with booze?

 

**Seungcheol:** ur feelings?

 

**Jihoon:**  wow, that’s funny

 

**Seungcheol:** ur in an enclosed space, the adrenaline pumping

**Seungcheol:** why not just tell him you like him?

 

**Jihoon:** you must be joking

**Jihoon:** that’s the least romantic thing ever, confessing in a pantry

 

**Seungcheol:** it’ll make a good story tho

 

**Jihoon:** aren’t we supposed to be hiding, tho? Won’t talking attract the RA to where we are?

**Jihoon:** actually, can’t you let us out and just leave the alcohol in here?

 

**Seungcheol:** can’t, we shoved the couch in front of the door to make double sure the RA won’t check it

 

**Jihoon:** ffs

**Jihoon:** if Jeonghan put you up to this, I’m ending his life

**Jihoon:** and it looks like I’ll have a lot of time in here to think of a creative way to do it

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Untitled (Seungcheol Choi, HAOCanIHelpYou?, NeverFearHanIsHere)**

Dec 22, 11:12

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** its been over 20 minutes

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** I think we should let them out before gyu freaks

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** fine

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** did anything happen?

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** gyu stopped messaging me

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** I think he’s been traumatized

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** hoon says he won’t talk to gyu

**Seungcheol Choi:** and he might kill you, han

 

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** eh, I’ve received death threats from him before

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** I doubt we’ll get anything out of them with everyone here

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** I’ll interrogate jihoon when we get back home

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** I’ll keep an eye on gyu too, see if he says anything

 

**HaoCanIHelpYou?:** thx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took me forever and I'm not sure how I feel about it but...hope you like JiGyu! 
> 
> P.S. Don't actually lock your friends in closets please :)


	10. December 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: Cheol, Scoop, Cheolol  
> Jeonghan: Hannie, NeverFearHanIsHere, Angel  
> Jisoo: Josh, Shushushua  
> Junhui: Junnie~~, Bitch, Julyhui  
> Wonwoo: Wonu, Won-whoopdeedoo, Won-whoopsiedaisy  
> Soonyoung: Soons, Soonold  
> Jihoon: Jihoon, GuitarGuy  
> Seokmin: Seokminnie  
> Mingyu: MinGYU, Ming1, mingles, Tree  
> Minghao: MingHAO, HO, Ming2. HAOCanIHelpYou?  
> Seungkwan: Seungkwannie  
> Hansol: Hansol, Fernon, Soleil  
> Chan: Chan, Chanman
> 
> Alternatively titled, Jun opens up…

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 23, 12:37 am

 

**Seungkwannie:** hello everyone

**Seungkwannie:** I’m back

**Seungkwannie:** sorry, its been kind of hectic for a while

 

**Seokminnie:** Seungkwan!!!!

**Seokminnie:** omg I miss you so much!!!

**Seokminnie:** how’s the family?

**Seungkwannie:** [image.theboofamily]

**Seungkwannie:** [image.beautifuljeju]

**Seokminnie:** OMG KWAN! ur family is so beautiful??

 

**Josh:** nice to hear from you Seungkwan!

**Josh:** hope everything is going well!

 

**Seungkwannie:** everything is great! I’m almost over my jetlag lol

**Seungkwannie:** how is movie night going?

**Hansol:** still going strong

 

**Soons:** yeah, after we were almost taken out by the police!!!

 

**Seokminnie** : uh what?

 

**Seungkwannie:** WHAT?

 

**Hannie:** he’s overreacting

**Hannie:** the RA was doing a check and we thought we had booze

 

**Chan:** but Han is an idiot and bought fake booze

**Chan:** how do you even do that?

 

**Hannie:** it’s a talent, what can I say?

**Hannie:** and respect your elders, brat

 

**Soons:** I thought I would lose Hoshi forver

**Soons:** I waited a long time in my room, but I guess inspection was just hao’s floor

 

**Seokminnie:** OMG

 

**MingHAO:** yeah, must have been

**MingHAO:**  ...weird

 

**Wonu:** can you all shut up, we’re getting to the best part

**Wonu:** betty is about to sing her only solo song of the movie and its a fucking masterpiece

 

**Seungkwannie:** oh yeah, you have a weird love of white christmas lol

 

**Hansol:** how do you know that kwan? HMMM?

 

**Seungkwannie:** I can read dumbass

 

**Josh:** Han when are you coming home?

 

**Hannie:** as soon as this movie is over bby

 

**MingHAO:** I thought this was a group chat?

**MingHAO:** keep your flirting out of it kthx

**MingHAO:** omg wonu is glaring like I think he’s gonna kill me

 

**Seokminnie:** guess we’ll let y’all alone then lol

******

**Private Chat: Princes of China (Bitch, HO)**

Dec 23, 2:34 am

 

**Bitch:** soonyoung just got back, is the movie thing over?

 

**HO:** yeah, you could have joined btw

 

**Bitch:** not really feeling up to it

 

**HO:** what’s wrong, you sick?

 

**Bitch:** nah

**Bitch:** its just

**Bitch:** I love my parents, I really do

**Bitch:** but sometimes they suck

 

**HO:** want to talk about it?

 

**Bitch:** no

**Bitch:** yes

**Bitch:** idk

 

**HO:** you don’t have to

 

**Bitch:** idk

**Bitch:** my dad just got a new bf and is going on a big trip to Australia with him

**Bitch:** and my mom and my stepdad have jiho

**Bitch:** who I love, cuz he’s my little brother and it really isn’t his fault

**Bitch:** but idk, I guess I’m feeling replaceable?

**Bitch:** like my family has moved on from what it used to be

**Bitch:** which is ridiculous my parents split like 15 years ago and my stepdad and jiho have been my family for 10

**Bitch:** its just weird

**Bitch:** my dad is moving on and we used to have this outsider solidarity thing going on

**Bitch:** but not since he met andy

**Bitch:** and we always used to do Christmas shit together

**Bitch:** it was like the one time of year I actually got to see him cuz he still lives and works in China

**Bitch:** fuck, this is too deep for this early in the morning

 

**HO:** its not too late

**HO:** thanks for trusting me with all this

**HO:** do you need anything?

 

**Bitch:** no, I think I just need to rant

**Bitch:** and I feel stupid because I’m 21 fucking years old and feel bad about my parents basically having their own lives and being adults

**Bitch:** idk its just dumb but I feel angry anyways

**Bitch:** kdnwoifheiwlfskn

**Bitch:** its over now, I promise

 

**HO:** you can keep going, if you want

**HO:** its not like I’m doing anything

 

**Bitch:** uh

**Bitch:** can I come over?

 

**HO:** you still didn’t tell soonyoung, did you?

 

**Bitch:** what?

 

**HO:** about being scared of Hoshi

 

**Bitch:** ha no

**Bitch:** he fucking loves that rat

**Bitch:** so is it ok?

 

**HO:** sure, as long as you promise to tell soon soon

**HO:** ha soon soon

 

**Bitch:** wow

**Bitch:** be over in 10

 

******

**Private Chat:** **Ming1 & Ming2 (Ming1, Ming2)**

Dec 23, 10:33 am

 

**Ming2:** gyu I know you’re probably dealing with a lot right now

**Ming2:** after being locked in the pantry

 

**Ming1:** uggghhh don’t remeind me

 

**Ming2:** I think I need some bff advice

**Ming2:** [image.sleepingjun2.0]

 

**Ming1:** omg I’ll be over in 20

 

**Ming2:** thx

******

**Group Chat: Roomies (Scoop, Won-whoopdeedoo, mingles, Fernon)**

Dec 23, 1:07 pm

 

**Fernon:** yo cheol, you got another one

 

**Scoop:** k, omw back from the gym

 

**mingles:** I’m still hanging out with hao, let me know what it is when you open it!

**Scoop:** omg

 

**Fernon:** shit

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** …this is adorable

 

**mingles:** what is it???

 

**Scoop:** it’s a box of toys for mr. hop

 

**mingles:** WHAT?

 

**Scoop:** there’s little feeder things and treats

**Scoop:** and little bunny toys

**Scoop:** holy shit I think I’m in love

 

**mingles:** omg cheol, they sound like a keeper

 

**Scoop:** fuck I know

**Scoop:** update, mr. hop loves the bunny toys

**Scoop:** [image.mylittleleapinglord]

 

**mingles:** omg

**mingles:** SO CUTE

**mingles:** just a thought…how many of our friends know about mr. hop tho?

 

**Fernon:** omg not again with the list business

 

**mingles:** seriously tho

 

**Scoop:** uhm you guys obviously

**Scoop:** Jihoon, chan, hao

 

**Won-whoopdeedoo:** the guys from the seniors chat

 

**Scoop:** oh yeah

 

**mingles:** so basically everyone?

 

**Fernon:** yep

 

**mingles:** 2 days to go and we still have no ideas to who it is?

 

**Fernon:** apparently not

**Fernon:** omg theres’ a hat too

**Fernon:** AND LITTLE SUNGLASSES

**Fernon:** cheol has passed out from cuteness

 

**mingles:** omg

**mingles:** I’m omw I need to see this in person

******

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 23, 2:39 pm

 

**MinGYU:** [image.mrhiphop]

**MinGYU:** whoever sent these, BLESS YOU

 

**Soons:** OMG

 

**Chan:** wow, mr. hop looks great cheol

 

**Soons:** THAT’S SO FUKCING ADORBALE

**Soons** : we HAVE to get mr. hop and hoshi together for a photoshoot/play date!!!

 

**Cheol:** set a date

 

**Soons:** ur an angel, ily

 

**Cheol:** um thanks

 

**Hansol** : lol

 

**Seokminnie:** wahhhhh! That’s soooo cute!

**Seokminnie:** idk about y’all, but I think cheol should date this secret admirer

**Seokminnie:** they seem to really like cheol and know what he likes

 

**Hansol:** you still don’t know who it is?

 

**Seokminnie:** no, do u?

 

**Hansol:** no

 

**Seokminnie:** so there :P

 

**Hansol:** meanie :P

 

**Soons:** ANYWAYS

**Soons:** what is everyone doing today?

 

**Hansol:** sleeping

 

**Wonu:** same honestly

 

**Soons:** no one is doing anything exciting??

 

**Seokminnie:** nope

 

**Soons:** wow…boooooring!!!

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Smith & Jones Partners in Crime (Smith, Jones)**

Dec 23, 3:07 pm

 

**Smith:** well I think he liked it

 

**Jones:** yeah, I think we did good with this one

**Jones:** do you think this will actually work?

**Jones:** I keep thinking about what you said, maybe if we tried another tactic...

 

**Smith:** well its kind of too late to turn back now

 

**Jones:** fuck, you’re right

**Jones:** you’re always right

 

**Smith:** you know it

 

**Jones:** fuck, I’m nervous

 

**Smith:** me too

**Smith:** I gtg, I’ll bring chicken for later, ok?

 

**Jones:** ok, laterz

 

**

**Private Chat: The Only Sane Person I Know (Chanman, Soleil)**

Dec 23, 4:06 pm

 

**Soleil:** we still on for tonight?

 

**Chanman:** yeah!

**Chanman:** though my thighs still hurt from last time omfg

 

**Soleil:** haha I’m sorry!

**Soleil:** u didn’t have to go that hard, dude

 

**Chanman:** of course I had to

**Chanman:** just dance is one of my favorites

**Chanman:** and YOU were the one that was picking all the good songs

 

**Soleil:** ok ok

**Soleil:** I’ll let you pick the songs this time lol

 

**Chanman:** thanks :)

**Chanman:** loser gets the same punishment as last time?

 

**Soleil:** sure

**Soleil:** though is it really a punishment???

 

**Chanman:** lol

**Chanman:** see you later

 

**Soleil:** cya

******

**Private Chat: Please Don’t Kill Me (GuitarGuy, Tree)**

Dec 23, 5:03 pm

 

**Tree:** so last night was weird

 

**GuitarGuy:** yeah

 

**Tree:** glad we didn’t get caught tho

 

**GuitarGuy:** I know

 

**Tree:** are you free tonight?

 

**GuitarGuy:** sure

 

**Tree:** you want to get coffee? Just hang out or something

 

**GuitarGuy:** yeah, sounds good

 

**Tree:** ok

**Tree:** 8 at the diamond café?

 

**GuitarGuy:** sure

 

**Tree:** ok

 

**GuitarGuy:** ok

 

**Tree:** see you there

 

**GuitarGuy:** ok

 

**Tree:** it’s a date

**Tree:** or not, whatever haha

 

**GuitarGuy:** a date is good

**GuitarGuy:** yeah

**GuitarGuy:** see you later

 

**

 

**Private Chat:** **Ming1 & Ming2 (Ming1, Ming2)**

Dec 23, 5:46 pm

 

**Ming1:** [image.screenshotchatwithjihoon]

**Ming1:** I sent it just like you said

**Ming1:** omg it was so awkward

**Ming1:** he wasn’t really responsive until I mentioned th date part

**Ming1:** why did i do that

**Ming1:** im so nervous

 

**Ming2:** yay!

**Ming2:** you’ll be fine, just wear those jeans from bowling again and you’ll be set

**Ming2:** ;)

 

**Ming1:** fucking hell I have a date

**Ming1:** with jihoon

**Ming1:** tonight

**Ming1:** fuck

**Ming1:** is this real??

 

**Ming2:** you bet it is

**Ming2:** and you did it all by yourself! you should be proud that you asked him out!

**Ming1:** i guess...

**Ming1:** are you feeling better?

 

**Ming2:** yeah, thanks for coming over

**Ming2:** I’ll talk to him

**Ming2:** I just don’t think jun’s in the right place right now

 

**Ming1:** yeah

**Ming1:** but he’s spending an awful large amount of time sleeping in your bed

 

**Ming2:** ugh I know

**Ming2:** after Christmas I’ll talk to him

**Ming2:** he seemed really down last night

 

**Ming1:** I’ll take your word for it

 

**Ming2:** let me know how it goes!

 

**Ming1:** ofc, i’ll be messaging you the entire time

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Untitled (Seungcheol Choi, HAOCanIHelpYou?, NeverFearHanIsHere)**

Dec 23, 6:08 pm

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** so I convinced gyu to ask Jihoon out to coffe later

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** he sent me a screenshot as confirmation

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** there seems to be no permanent scarring from last night, so that’s a plus

 

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** so that’s why jihoon’s being so jumpy

**NeverFearHanIsHere** : dw, I’ll make sure Jihoon wears his tightest pants

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** hoon didn’t message me at all

**Seungcheol Choi:** I hope he’s ok

 

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** he looks a little skittish honestly

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** but also kind of determined???? idk

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** omg he just asked me which shirt is better for a date

 

**Seungcheol Choi:** wow

**Seungcheol Choi:** he’s serious about this

**Seungcheol Choi:** I won’t say anything about it just in case he gets cold feet and backs out

 

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** sounds good

**HAOCanIHelpYou?:** it would crush gyu if jihoon didn’t show for the date

 

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** I’ll make sure he gets there

**NeverFearHanIsHere:** even if I have to carry him there myself

**

**Private Chat: Princes of China (Bitch, HO)**

Dec 23, 8:23 pm

 

**Bitch:** why are jihoon and mingyu at the coffee shop?

 

**HO:** because they’re human beings and are allowed to enter buildings?

 

**Bitch:** but they look super cozy…

**Bitch:** fuck, am I breaking a bro code?

 

**HO:** no? they’re on a date

**HO:** actually, since you’re there, can u spy for me?

**HO:** what do you mean by cozy????

 

**Bitch:** wait hao, I thought you and mingyu were dating

 

**HO:** ew noooo…what gave you that idea?

 

**Bitch:** Ur always together and like touching

 

**HO:** no omg we’re friends

**HO:** like best friends tho, don’t think about fucking w him or Jihoon they are perfect for each other istg

**HO:** plus the whole list thing, made it pretty clear Jeonghan and josh were like the only couple

**HO:** poor soekmin, he a bit dumb sometimes

**HO:** and I’m pretty sure I’ve called him my BEST FRIEND like 5 billion times in front of you

 

**Bitch:** dw I’m not gonna mess with hoon/gyu

**Bitch:** but shit

 

**HO:** ??

 

**Bitch:** its nothing

 

**HO:** you ok?

 

**Bitch:** yeah, just like

**Bitch:** surprised, I guess

 

**HO:** …sure

 

**Bitch:** so you’re not dating mingyu?

 

**HO:** no, I just told you that

 

**Bitch:** are you dating anyone?

 

**HO:** nope

**HO:** jun?

 

**Bitch:** yes?

 

**HO:** are you sure you’re ok?

 

**Bitch:** yep, im fine

**Bitch:** just tired, nothing to worry about

 

**HO:** you can tell me you know, if something happened with your family

**HO:** I mean, if you want

 

**Bitch:** oh

**Bitch:** its not that

**Bitch:** thanks, though

**Bitch:** I’m just tired

 

**HO:** oh, you want to come over?

 

**Bitch:** uh not tonight

**Bitch:** I think its time I face my fears

 

**HO:** ok, that’s great!

**HO:** let me know how it goes!

 

**Bitch:** I will

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Seunurz (Angel, Shushushua, Cheolol, Won-whoopsiedaisy, Soonold, Julyhui)**

Dec 23, 10:53 pm

 

**Julyhui:** question time

**Julyhui:** if u were sorted into a Hogwarts house, what would you be in?

**Julyhui:** I’ll go first, I think I’d be in Slytherin

 

**Angel:** honestly, same

**Angel:** Slytherin is the best

 

**Shushushua:** are we talking strictly Hogwarts or Ilvermorny too?

**Shushushua:** because I feel like im a Hufflepuff, but also a Puckwudgie

**Shushushua:** bc I’m all about the heart, yo

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** Ravenclaw

 

**Angel:** Boo

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** fuck wait what?

 

**Soonold:** omg jeonghan calm down

**Soonold:** I’d definitely be in hufflepuff

 

**Angel:** BOOOOO!!!!

 

**Shushushua:** han, seriously

**Shushushua:** tho when we started dating, he asked me what house I was in

**Shushushua:** I thought he was gonna break up with me when I said I was a Hufflepuff

 

**Angel:** but I didn’t bc I’m forgiving

 

**Soons:** and mean!

**Soons:** a tru slytherin

 

**Angel:** that’s a fucking stereotype and you know it

**Angel:** there were plenty of slytherins that were good

 

**Cheolol:** I guess I’d be gryffindor? never really thought about it

 

**Soonold:** never really thought about it????

**Soonold:** a disappointment to the generation

 

**Angel:** honestly, that’s worse than being a hufflepuff

**Angel:** smh cheol

 

**Julyhui:** next question: if you had any superpower, what would it be?

 

**Angel:** mind control

 

**Soonold:** you answered that too quickly for me to be comfortable with

**Soonold:** I would want to be able to speak to animals, to know what my little hoshi is thinkin about

 

**Julyhui** : I always thought flying would be cool

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** telekinesis

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** then you could just fly your body around

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** or the maybe ability to read minds

 

**Cheolol:** I agree with WW, I like telekinesis

 

**Shushushua:** hmmm

**Shushushua:** maybe teleportation so I could visit my family

 

**Soonold:** aw josh that’s cute

**Soonold:** this is fun

 

**Julyhui:** next question!

**Julyhui:** what would you do if you had a crush on someone you thought was dating someone else, but it turns out they weren’t and that person is really single and really cute

 

**Angel:** so THAT’S what this is about

 

**Soonold:** ???

 

**Shushushua:** uhm, you wanna give us some context, jun?

 

**Julyhui:** no

**Julyhui:** yes

**Julyhui:** idk

 

**Cheolol:** its ok if you want to tell us, or don’t

**Cheolol:** I’ll try to help

 

**Shushushua:** same, jun, this is a judgement-free zone

**Shushushua:** right han?

 

**Angel:** why are you singling me out?

 

**Julyhui:** ok so

**Julyhui:** I’ve kind of had this huge crush on minghao for like a year, but I though he was dating mingyu, idk why really because when I think about it, they did say a lot how they were best friends but I thought maybe they didn’t want to flaunt it or maybe hao had a thing for gyu anyway

**Julyhui:** I think I was also just scared bc hao is one of my really good friends

**Julyhui:** and sometimes I only see what I want to see, like if he was with mingyu then he would never be an option and we would just be good friends and no one would get hurt

**Julyhui:** like of course he liked mingyu bc mingyu is tall and handsome and a great guy while I’m just…me

 

**Soonold:** oh jun

 

**Julyhui:** but I came up with all these excuses to get close to him, like inviting him over for chinese food, and telling him I was afraid of hoshi and I couldn’t sleep. So he let me sleep in his room bc his roommate isn’t around. And now I know he’s single and not dating mingyu, and I really want to like, confess to him and ask him out. But I also feel really guilty, like guiltier than before I knew he wasn’t dating mingyu, about spending all this time with him and sleeping in his dorm because now that I do know he’s just friends with gyu, what if he had feelings for me and he thought I was leading him on all this time? Or worse, what if he doesn’t feel anything and I tell him and he thinks I’m a jerk for lying to him about stuff. I really don’t want to lose him, because I really like having him as a friend and I told him some really personal stuff and we speak mandarin together and he really likes lo mein and so do I

**Julyhui:** ok, I’m done now

 

**Soonold:** oh wow

 

**Shushushua:** having feelings for someone and wanting to be close to them is nothing to feel guilty about, jun. its completely natural

 

**Julyhui:** I know that on some level, but I still feel like a jerk

 

**Shushushua:** well you’re not

**Shushushua:** you’re a wonderful human being with valid feelings

**Shushushua:** I think a situation like this just calls for some honesty

**Shushuhsua:** just tell him what you’re feeling, what you thought

 

**Julyhui:** hhhhhh

 

**Shushushua:** I know it can be scary

**Shushushua:** but you’re gonna feel worse if you don’t say anything at all

 

**Julyhui:** fffffffffuck

**Julyhui:** josh, ur one swell dude

 

**Shushushua:** thanks, you’re swell too

 

**Soonold:** while I agree with everything josh said

**Soonold:** I have to ask, why did you tell him you were scared of hoshi?

 

**Julyhui:** I honestly don’t know

**Julyhui:** I guess the first night, he kept making these noises, and u know im a light sleeper

**Julyhui:** so I really didn’t get that much sleep

**Julyhui:** and it just kind of happened…and kept happening

**Julyhui:** that stupid rat has actually grown on me tbh

 

**Soonold:** oh jun  <3

**Soonold:** you could have told me, I would have done something about it

 

**Julyhui:** uhm, I think I just established that I just don’t talk to people about things?

**Julyhui:** except sometimes, when I spill too much

**Julyhui:** I need to work on moderation or whatever

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** as someone who also doesn’t talk about things

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** having that one person you feel you can trust anything with and open up to really helps

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** even though its scary

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** and it sounds like you already opened up to him

 

**Julyhui:** I did, and he was really supportive

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** so open up ot him again, tell him what you were thinking and how you feel

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** if he’s as good a friend as you think he is, he’ll at least accept your feelings as valid even if he doesn’t return them

 

**Shushushua:** well said, wonwoo

 

**Julyhui:** thanks guys

**Julyhui:** sorry to bring everyone down

 

**Cheolol:** don’t apologize jun

**Cheolol:** this is what friends are for

 

**Soonold:** you want to cuddle?

 

**Julyhui:** yes please

 

**Soonold:** I’ll be back soon

 

**Julyhui:** I think i just wanna mope for a while in a blanket burrito

 

**Shushushua:** but not for too long!

**Shushushua:** I’m not saying you have to do anything right this second

**Shushushua:** but leaving this left unsaid for too long can really weigh on you

 

**Angel:** truth

 

**Julyhui:** ok

**Julyhui:** thanks again guys

**Julyhui:** <3

 

**Soonold:** <3

 

**Shushushua:** <3

 

**Cheolol:** <3

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** <4

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** fuck

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** <3

 

**Angel:** <333333333

 

******

**Private Chat: Please Don’t Kill Me (GuitarGuy, Tree)**

Dec 23, 11:37 pm

**GuitarGuy:** Mingyu, I’m really sorry

**GuitarGuy:** that was the worst maybe-date I’ve ever been on

 

**Tree:** oh uhm ok

 

**GuitarGuy:** not because of you, oh my god

**GuitarGuy:** You’re perfect

**GuitarGuy:** I just suck at words and feelings and shit

**GuitarGuy:** uhm

**GuitarGuy:** I really like you Mingyu

**GuitarGuy:** I’m sorry if I didn’t express that clearly tonight

**GuitarGuy:** or like, ever

 

**Tree:** I like you too

 

**GuitarGuy:** really?

 

**Tree:** yeah

**Tree:** for a while now

**Tree:** ah this is awkward as fuck

 

**GuitarGuy:** a little

**GuitarGuy:** fuck

**GuitarGuy:** do you want to

**GuitarGuy:** I mean

**GuitarGuy:** try again?

**GuitarGuy:** like another date?

 

**Tree:** I’d really  like that

 

**GuitarGuy:** ok, good

**GuitarGuy:** I’d really like that too

 

**Tree:** ok

 

**GuitarGuy:** ok

**GuitarGuy:** goodnight mingyu

 

**Tree:** night jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First JiGyu, now JunHao? Who’s next?? (no one is safe!)
> 
> P.S. I don't even know whats going on with Chan and Hansol... and I wrote it
> 
> P.P.S. This used to be split into 2 chapters but I mushed it together because of some other stuff that happens so that's why it seems like a heck ton happens in 24 hours...
> 
> P.P.P.S Happy New Year! I had originally intended for this to be entirely finished before the new year but that didn’t really work out...chaptered fics are my least favorite


	11. December 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: Cheol, Cheolol  
> Jeonghan: Wheels, Hannie, London, Angel  
> Jisoo: Eternal Shotgun, Josh, Shushushua  
> Jun: Junnie~~, Jeffhui, Julyhui, Bitch  
> Soonyoung: Soons, Sensual Streamers and Balloons, Edward Kwon, Soonold  
> Wonwoo: Wonu, Won-whoopsiedaisy  
> Jihoon: Backseat Driver, Jihoon, Jiwhom?  
> Seokmin: Mooch 1, Seokminnie, Tape and Scissors, Mr. Lee  
> Mingyu: MinGYU, Ming1, Anyang, GYUtiepie  
> Minghao: MingHAO, Ming2, Liaoning, Haoward, HO  
> Seungkwan: Mooch 2, Seungkwannie  
> Hansol: Hansol, Seoul  
> Chan: Chan, Michael Chanson

 

**Group Chat: Townies (Wheels, Eternal Shotgun, Backseat Driver, Mooch 1, Mooch 2)**

Dec 24, 9:40 am

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** does anyone need anything from the store?

**Eternal Shotgun:** me and han are out running if anyone needs a ride

 

**Mooch 1:** actually, I need to do some last minute shopping if you are stopping by the mall!

**Mooch 1:** I forgot my little cousins are coming over x-mas eve dinner and will expect presents :/

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** that’s actually where we’re headed next!

**Eternal Shotgun:** pick you up in 30 minutes?

 

**Mooch 1:** ok, thanksssss!!!!

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** hoon, you need anything? we’re at the grocery store

 

**Backseat Driver:** no

**Backseat Driver:** wait milk

**Backseat Driver:** and cookies

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** for Santa?

 

**Backseat Driver:** …no

 

**Mooch 1:** omg jihoon, that’s really cute

 

**Backseat Driver:** shut up, it’s a tradition

 

**Eternal Shotgun:** ok, we’ll get your milk and cookies

 

**Backseat Driver:** thx

 

**

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon,  MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 24, 2:00 pm

 

**Seungkwannie:** Merry Christmas from Jeju~

**Seungkwannie:** [image.jejuchristmas]

**Seungkwannie:** [image.merryboochristmas]

 

**Hansol:** wow kwan, love ur family omg

 

**Seokminnie:** omg Seungkwan, its beautiful! Merry Christmas!

**Seokminnie:** Seungkwan! When are you coming back?? We miss you!

 

**Seungkwannie:** a few days lol

**Seungkwannie:** how is everyone? sorry I’ve been awol for a while again

**Seungkwannie:** anyways, I miss you all! I actually can’t wait to be back and go to class

 

**Seokminnie:** we miss you too!!!!!!!!

 

**Wonu:** you should go spend time with your family, its Christmas

 

**Seungkwannie:** but I like talking to you

**Seungkwannie:** guys

**Seungkwannie:** you guys

 

**Wonu:** go spend time with your family, we’ll all be here when you get back

 

**Seungkwannie:** fine, you’re all no fun!

 

**Seokminnie:** I should go too, I have to wrap all my presents for my cousins lol

**Seokminnie:** see y’all later!

 

**Seungkwannie:** merry christmas!

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Decoration Committee (Sensual Streamers & Balloons, Tape and Scissors)**

Dec 24, 3:29 pm

 

**Tape and Scissors:** I feel lonely :(

**Tape and Scissors:** also omg I forgot about the whole party planning decoration thing

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** me too lol, we’ve been talking in the gc mostly lately

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** what’s up?

**Tape and Scissors:**   just emo I din’t know about jihoon and gyu

 

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** wait, what about them?

 

**Tape and Scissors:** apparently they went on a date last night but didn’t tell me about it

**Tape and Scissors:** an actual date as in they like each other and have feelings and such

**Tape and Scissors:** I found out this morning when Jeonghan picked me up to go shopping

**Tape and Scissors:** he wouldn’t shut up about it

**Tape and Scissors:** we were supposed to be friends, u know?

**Tape and Scissors:**   junior frens who are frens and do fren-things together

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:**  if it makes u feel any better, I didn’t know about it either

**Tape and Scissors:** it doesn’t :(

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** I don’t think anyone did, tbh

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:**  except maybe hao and cheol

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** but they’re bffs, they have bff rights

**Tape and Scissors:**   I want a bff

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:**  you don’t have one?

**Tape and Scissors:** thout I had 2 :(

 

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** what about Seungkwan?

 

**Tape and Scissors:** he’s a good fren, but not a best fren

**Tape and Scissors:** plus he has Hansol, u know?

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons: **you can have more than one bff

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** but you can be my bff

**Tape and Scissors:** wiat, wat about jun???

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** idk…I guess me and jun are pretty close

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** but we don’t tell each other everything

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** he can be pretty secretive sometimes

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** im pretty close to jihoon too, but well, I knew nothing about the whole gyu thing either

**Tape and Scissors:**   omg so we are now bffs?

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:**  omg I would love that so much!

**Tape and Scissors:** YAY!

**Tape and Scissors:** we should get a secret handshake or smth

**Tape and Scissors:** isn’t that what bffs do???

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** omg are you doing anything today? We could meet up and make one

**Tape and Scissors:** actually, I have a shit ton of family stuff to do

**Tape and Scissors:** Christmas is really big wit them

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:**  ah , its ok, maybe after the holidays?

**Tape and Scissors:** actually, if you want to you could come over for Christmas eve dinner w/ my family?

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** OMG really? They wouldn’t mind??

**Tape and Scissors:** ofc not

**Tape and Scissors:** ur my bff

**Tape and Scissors:** bffs have a freestanding invitation to crash each other’s family events

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:**  omg I’m so there

**Tape and Scissors:** dinner is at 7:30

**Tape and Scissors:** I’ll walk you cus I actually have business to attend to near campus

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** omg anything serious?

**Tape and Scissors:** nah lol, I just have to pick up some last minute presents I forgot to get when I was with jeonghan

**Tape and Scissors:** I just like sounding formal

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:**  kk, so 7?

**Tape and Scissors:** sure, I’ll meet u at ur dorm

**Sensual Streamers & Balloons:** see you then!

 

**

**Private Chat:** **Ming1 & Ming2 (Ming1, Ming2)**

Dec 24, 7:53 pm

 

**Ming2:** SOS

 

**Ming1:** whats up

 

**Ming2:** I think

**Ming1:** whats happening

 

**Ming2:** im crying

**Ming2:** I’m ok

**Ming2:** jun just

 

**Ming1:** hao?

**Ming1:** Minghao?

**Ming1:** whats going on????

**Ming1:** that’s it, im coming over

**Ming1:** u better let me in, you little shit

 

**

**Group Chat: International Playboys (London, Anyang, Liaoning, Seoul)**

Dec 24, 9:02 pm

**Anyang:** hao?

**Anyang:** haohao???

**Anyang:** ffs

**Anyang:** answer meeeee

**London:** wtf is going on?

**Anyang:** hao sent me an sos then stopped responding

**Seoul:** fuck I’ll check his room

**Anyang:** ur in F???

**Seoul:** uh, yeah

**Seoul** : me and chan were playing video games

**Anyang:** whatever, just see if he’s ok

**Anyang:** Hansol???

**Seoul:** he’s not answering

**Seoul:** chan confirmed its his room

**Seoul:** idk where he is, we can’t hear any noises or anything

**Anyang:** fuuuuck

**London:** its ok, gyu we’ll find him

 

**

**Group Chat: Building F Stands for FUCK U (Edward Kwon, Jeffhui, Haoward, Michael Chanson)**

Dec 24, 9:15 pm

 

**Michael Chanson:** hey, anyone seen Minghao?

**Michael Chanson:** gyu is kind of freaking out

 

**Edward Kwon:** nope, I’m out w/ Seokmin

**Edward Kwon:** jun, you seen him?

**Edward Kwon:** jun?

**Edward Kwon:** junnie???

**Edward Kwon:** uh oh

 

**Michael Chanson:** why uh oh?

 

**Edward Kwon:** just

**Edward Kwon:** uhhhhh we were talking about…stuff, but I had to leave to go with seokmin

**Edward Kwon:** and I know he doesn’t work tonight or have friends or anything so he should be at the dorm

**Edward Kwon:** but he’s not responding

 

**Michael Chanson:** fuuuck

**Michael Chanson:** keep an eye out I guess

**Michael Chanson:** I have no idea whats going on

 

**

**Group Chat: Class of ‘XX (GYUtiepie, Mr. Lee, Jiwhom?)**

Dec 24, 10:21 pm

 

**GYUtiepie:** seokmin, have you seen hao?

 

**Mr. Lee:** nah, soonyoung filled me in tho, whats going on?

 

**GYUtiepie:** fuck idk

 

**Jiwhom?:** u need me to come over gyu?

 

**GYUtiepie:** maybe

 

**Mr. Lee:** soonyoung also said jun was upset earlier

**Mr. Lee:** not sure, but could be related

 

**GYUtiepie:** FUCK

 

**Jiwhom?:** I’m coming over

 

**

 

**Group Chat: Seunurz (Angel, Shushushua, Cheolol, Won-whoopsiedaisy, Soonold, Julyhui)**

Dec 24, 10:23 pm

 

**Soonold:** alright guys, I think something went down with jun and hao

 

**Angel:** hao went awol and no one knows where he is

 

**Soonold:** jun isn’t answering me either

 

**Angel:** gyu is freaking out

 

**Soonold:** im omw home guys, I’ll figure this out

 

**Cheolol:** I’m with gyu, I’ll let you guys know if I hear anything

 

**Shushushua:** what do you think happened?

 

**Angel:** I think jun sucked it up and went to talk with hao

**Angel:** and it either went really well and they’re just making out

**Angel:** or it went horribly wrong and hao killed jun

 

**Soonold:** omg

 

**Shushushua:** don’t worry, I don’t think hao would actually hurt jun

 

**Soonold:** OMG

 

**Angel:** but hao knows wushu

 

**Soonold:** OMG MY EYES

**Soonold:** MY YOUNG INNOCENT EYES

**Soonold:** MY POOR HOSHI”S EYES

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** sounds like soonyoung walked in on option one

 

**Angel:** omg soonyoung, did you??

 

**Cheolol:** is hao there?

 

**Julyhui:** hello everyone, this is jun~~

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** jun, we know

 

**Julyhui:** oh yeah

**Julyhui:** anyways, im fine

**Julyhui:** hao is doing great ;)

**Julyhui:** we just got distracted, you know how it goes

**Julyhui:** so yeah, thanks for all the help :D

**Cheolol:** omg tell hao to message gyu, he’s worried

 

**Julyhui:** I will

 

**Angel:** and uh, congrats?

 

**Julyhui:** yes indeedy ;)

 

**

**Private Chat:** **Ming1 & Ming2 (Ming1, Ming2)**

Dec 24, 10:34 pm

 

**Ming1:** hao?

**Ming1:** ok, don’t answer me

**Ming1:** everyone is looking for u

**Ming1:** pls tell me that ur ok at least?

**Ming1:** does it have to do wit jun?

 

**Ming2:** im ok

 

**Ming1:** omg hao, ur alive

**Ming1:** I was gonna call a search party

**Ming1:** I practically did, you little shit

**Ming1:** why tf you disappear?

 

**Ming2:** sorry, a lot just happened

**Ming2:** sorry for making u and everyone worry

**Ming2:** I kind of need to process everything

 

**Ming1:** …u want to talk about it?

 

**Ming2:** uhmmm its kind of a long story

**Ming2:** it involves jun

 

**Ming1:** you want me to come over?

 

**Ming2:** no, its ok

**Ming2:** he came over to my dorm all unannounced

**Ming2:** first he said he was lying about being scared of hoshi

**Ming2:** and I was like wtf?

 

**Ming1:** what???

 

**Ming2:** I know! I was kind of angry

**Ming2:** and then he said he was going to bring me lo mein but he left it in his room

**Ming2:** so I went with him to his room

 

**Ming1:** omg hao did he take advantage of you??

 

**Ming2:** NO omg

**Ming2:** he gave me the lo mein and we started talking

**Ming2:** he explained that he told me he was scared of hoshi bc he wanted to spend time with me

**Ming2:** I was like, wtf does that mean?

 

**Ming1:** omgomgomg

 

**Ming2:** and then he flatout confessed that he’s in love with me

 

**Ming1:** OMG HAO

**Ming1:** THAT’S AMAZING

**Ming1:** right?

 

**Ming2:** yeah

**Ming2:** that’s when I started crying and I messaged you sorry lol

**Ming2:** but we talked a lot, cleared a lot of things up

**Ming2:** like he thought me and you were dating?

 

**Ming1:** WHAT????

 

**Ming2:** I KNOW!!!

**Ming2:** but once we both just put our feelings out there

**Ming2:** we started kissing

 

**Ming1:** you sly fox ;)

 

**Ming2:** but apparently, SOMEONE, caused this huge fuss bc I wouldn’t message back

 

**Ming1:** you told me you were CRYING

 

**Ming2:** so soonyoung came back to jun’s dorm all worried

**Ming2:** and flipped bc we were kissing on jun’s bed

 

**Ming1:** wow

**Ming1:** that’s what you get for not messaging back your best friend!

 

**Ming2:** so if you and jihoon were in the middle of something and I messaged you that I needed you, you would instantly stop all activities and respond

 

**Ming1:** yes

**Ming2:** hmmmmm

 

**Ming1:** I would if you told me you were dying

 

**Ming2:** sure, ok

 

**Ming1:** so, like

**Ming1:** are you boyfriends now?

 

**Ming2:** we didn't really have time to discuss

 

**Ming1:** omg

 

**Ming2:** i think we were just really overwhelmed

**Ming2:** i'm gonna message him after soonyoung calms down, set up a time to talk through everything

 

**Ming1:** sounds good

**Ming1:** jihoon says he's glad youre safe

 

**Ming2:** wait jihoon?

 

**Ming1:** he came over bc I was freaking out

**Ming1:** we’re going on another date on Friday :)

 

**Ming2:** any title yet for you two?

 

**Ming1:** no, but its ok

**Ming1:** I kinda want to take it slow

**Ming1:** its nice

 

**Ming2:** as long as you’re happy

 

**Ming1:** I am

**Ming1:** and you’re happy too?

 

**Ming2:** fucking ecstatic

**Ming2:** jun is a great kisser

 

**Ming1:** gross

**Ming1:** guess i'll message the guys and let them know you're not in a ditch somewhere

 

**Ming2:** thanks, best friend

 

**Ming1:** ur welcome, best friend

 

**

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon, MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 24, 10:59 pm

 

**MinGYU:** uh sorry for freaking out on everyone

**MinGYU:** crisis averted I think, found hao

 

**Soons:** idk im still in crisis mode

 

**Seungkwannie:** do I want to know?

 

**MinGYU:** hao just went awol and I freaked

 

**MingHAO:** sorry haha

 

**Seokminnie:** ARE YOU OKAY???

 

**MingHAO:** i'm good

 

**Soons:** yes i'm fine, thanks minnie

**Soons:** wait...

 

**Junnie~~:** i'm fine too, if anyone's asking

 

**Hannie:** i'll say

 

**Chan:** wait...

**Hansol:** so that’s why we couldn’t find you 2…

 

**Hannie:** wow all this love in the air…

**Hannie:** jun and hao…

**Hannie:** jihoon and mingyu…

 

**Seungkwannie:** wait jihoon and mingyu???

**Seungkwannie:** i'm so confused

**Hansol:** lol i'll message you later kwan

 

**Hannie:** me and josh…

**Hannie:** Seungkwan and his babe…

 

**Seungkwannie:** Jeonghan istg

 

**Hannie:** cheol, any luck with ur admirer yet?

 

**Cheol:** uhm maybe

 

**Hannie:** wait, really?

 

**Cheol:** maybe, just a hunch tho

 

**Seokminnie:** omg!!!!!

**Seokminnie:** did u get a gift yet for today????

 

**Cheol:** yeah

**Cheol:** “piping” hot hot chocolate

**Cheol:** in a gift basket w another note

 

**Wonu:** what a pun

 

**Seokminnie:** you gonna tell us who it is?

 

**Cheol:** not yet

**Cheol:** plus I’ll see them tomorrow

 

**Soons:** for real?

 

**Cheol:** yeah, the note says something about meeting at a certain time

**Cheol:**  and somewhere specific I’m not sharing bc I know u guys will creep

 

**Seokminnie:** psssshhhh no

 

**Soons:** WHAAAT? Nooooo

 

**Cheol:** really??

 

**Soons:** just from afar

 

**Seokminnie:** barely a peek

 

**Soons:** I don't own any binoculars

 

**Wonu:** soonyoung, what the actual fuck?

 

**Cheol:** riiiight

******

**Private Chat: Princes of China (Bitch, HO)**

Dec 24, 10:47 pm

 

**HO:** hey

 

**Bitch:** hey :)

 

**HO:** so

**HO:** did soonyoung stop screaming yet?

 

**Bitch:** not really

 

**HO:** are you free tomorrow?

**HO:** i feel like we should talk and stuff

 

**Bitch:** me and soonyoung are just hanging out together all day, so anytime is good with me

 

**HO:** fuck, i forgot about christmas

**HO:** maybe the day after?

**HO:** i feel like some shit is gonna go down tomorrow

 

**Bitch:** oh yeah

**Bitch:** i have the feeling soonyoung will actually want to go out and stalk cheol and he'll prolly drag me with him

**Bitch:** speak of the devil

**Bitch:** soonyoung is making me pay him back for lying about hoshi and walking in on us by washing his laundry :/

 

**HO:** you deserve it

**HO:** you were dumb enough to believe me and mingyu were dating

 

**Bitch:** :(

 

**HO:** bye :)

**HO:** <3

 

**Bitch:** <33333

******

**Private Chat: Complaint Department (Seungcheol, Jihoon)**

Dec 24, 11:45 pm

 

**Jihoon:** you really know who it is?

 

**Seungcheol:** yeah, I think so

**Jihoon:** care to share?

**Seungcheol:** I think you were in on it Jihoon

**Jihoon:** ...

**Seungcheol:** so you know too?

**Jihoon:** …

**Jihoon:** I didn’t know at the beginning

**Jihoon:** I saw some plans and kind of flipped out bc you’re my best friend and I didn’t want to lie to you

**Jihoon:** I only helped because I know the feelings are genuine

**Jihoon:** does this change anything?

**Seungcheol:** not really

**Seungcheol:** I just feel stupid

**Seungcheol:** I should have seen it sooner

**Jihoon:** how’d you figure it out?

**Seungcheol:** the hot chocolate

**Seungcheol:** among other things

**Seungcheol:** after a while, I realized I recognized the handwriting

**Jihoon:** Fuck

**Jihoon:** so you actually know?

**Seungcheol:** I mean it makes sense

**Seungcheol:** Seokmin knows about everything else that happened in the group

**Seungcheol:** but apparently he doesn’t know a lot about my freshman year

**Jihoon:** trust me, cheol, its genuine

**Jihoon:** its been driving me crazy the level of obsession that's gone into this

**Jihoon:** don’t tell I told you

**Seungcheol:** I won’t

**Seungcheol:** I just want to know why sending anonymous gifts was the way to go?

**Seungcheol:** like why not just invite me to coffee?

**Jihoon:** you’ll have to ask

**Jihoon:** I gtg, gyu is calling to make sure I got home ok

**Seungcheol:** ew you guys are gross

**Seungcheol:** you look happy together

**Jihoon:** we are

**Jihoon:** at least I am

**Jihoon:** I really like him a lot

**Seungcheol:** if his weird squealing coming from the other room is anything to go by, he likes you a lot too

**Jihoon:** cya

**Jihoon:** and sorry for not being truthful or whatever

**Jihoon:**  i'm just trying to be a good friend to everyone

**Jihoon:** they only did it with the best intentions

**Seungcheol:** its ok

**Seungcheol:** bye hoon, have fun

 

**Jihoon:** night

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a mess...but this is where my brain led me. If it feels rushed, its because it is (my brain also doesn't plan very well).  
> P.S. I gave up trying to figure out the time difference between Seungkwan and the others a while ago...just go with it :)


	12. December 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: Cheol/SantaCheol  
> Jeonghan: Hannie/Cupid, London  
> Jisoo: Josh/Baby Jesus  
> Junhui: Junnie~~/Vixen  
> Soonyoung: Soons/Comet  
> Wonwoo: Wonu/Donner, Babe  
> Jihoon: Jihoon/TheGrinch  
> Seokmin: Seokminnie/Rudolph  
> Mingyu: MinGYU/ChristmasTree, Anyang  
> Minghao: MingHAO/Dasher, Liaoning  
> Seungkwan: Seungkwannie/Blitzen, Boo  
> Hansol: Hansol/Prancer, Seoul  
> Chan: Chan/Dancer
> 
> … y’all ready for this????

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Seokminnie, Cheol, Jihoon, MinGYU, Hannie, Josh, Soons, Junnie~~, Wonu, MingHAO, Seungkwannie, Hansol, Chan)**

Dec 25, 7: 32 am

 

**_“Seokminnie” changed their name to “Rudolph”_ **

**Rudolph:** meryy chrisstmas everyeonn!!!

**Rudolph:** I’m so freakin excited I love christmas and presents and cookies and LOVE

**Rudolph:** today’s the big day!!!

**Rudolph:** the day I’ve been waiting for!

**Rudolph:** the reason this whole chat exists!!!!!!!

 

**Jihoon:** stfu go to sleep

 

**Rudolph:** but jihoon, its chrrrristmas!!!

 

**Jihoon:** I don’t give a flying fuck I just want to sleep

 

**Rudolph:** but what about santa??

 

**Jihoon:** f u c k o f f

 

**Rudolph:** fine, meanie :P

 

**_“Rudolph” changed “Jihoon” to “TheGrinch”_ **

 

**Soons:** hoon, just turn ur phone off like you usually do

**Soons:**  wait can i claim a reindeer name???

**Soons:** I wanna be comet

**Soons:** that sounds fucking aweseom

**Soons:** and comets are kind of like stars and hoshi is star in Japanese and I fucking love hoshi

 

**_“Soons” changed their name to “Comet”_ **

 

**MingHAO:** this is so stupid, go back to sleep

 

**_“Comet” changed “MingHAO” to “Dasher”_ **

 

**Comet:** bc ur so dashing

 

**Dasher:** thx..I give up

 

**Chan:** and you should, because no good is going to come from this…..

**Chan:** but merry christmas everyone!

 

**Comet:** merry Christmass channie!!

**Comet:** omg just had a thought

 

**_“Comet” changed “Chan” to “Dancer”_ **

 

**Comet:** bc you love to dance :)

 

**Rudolph:** nice one

 

**Comet:** thanks bro

 

**Seungkwannie:**  I want a reindeer name!!

 

**Rudolph:** uhm ok

 

**_“Rudolph” changed “Seungkwannie” to “Blitzen”_ **

 

**Blitzen:** could be worse

 

**Rudolph:** what are the other ones again??

 

**Comet:** hmmmm

**_“Comet” changed “Hansol” to “Prancer”_ **

**_“Comet” changed “Junnie~~” to “Vixen”_ **

**_“Comet” changed “Hannie” to “Cupid”_ **

**_“Comet” changed “Wonu” to “Donner”_ **

**Rudolph:** genius

 

**Blitzen:** what about everyone else tho?

 

**Rudolph:** isn’t it obvious?

 

**_“Rudolph” changed “Cheol” to “SantaCheol”_ **

 

**Blitzen:** omg

 

**Comet:** who else are we missing?

 

**_“Blitzen” changed “MinGYU” to “ChristmasTree”_ **

****

**_“Rudolph” changed “Josh” to “Baby Jesus”_ **

 

**Blitzen:** perfection

**Comet:** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE

 

**Rudolph:** AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 

**

**Private Chat:** **My Boo <3 (Boo, Babe)**

Dec 25, 10:06 am

 

**Boo:** merry christmas wonwoo <3333

 

**Babe:** Merry Christmas Seungkwan  <3

 

**Boo:** got any plans for the day?

 

**Babe:** we’re having a small thing with the roommates and the kids from F I think

 

**Boo:** cool, wish I could be there!

 

**Babe:** ughhhhh me too

**Babe:** I miss you so much

**Babe:** I can’t wait to see you

 

**Boo:** fuck I know babe

**Boo:** I’ll be back soon

**Boo:** and then we can kiss and cuddle and I don’t care if anyone can see

 

**Babe:** really?

**Babe:** I mean, I know we kind of talked about it a while ago but…

 

**Boo:** really

**Boo:** I don’t give a shit anymore

 

**Babe:** me either

**Babe:** it was nice to have you to myself for so long

**Babe:** but I just want you back so I can show you off to the world

 

**Boo:** I love you so much

 

**Babe:** I love you too so much

 

**Boo:** fuck I gotta go, my aunt wants to teach me how to bake or something

**Boo:** I’ll message you later, ok?

 

**Babe:** go spend time with your family

**Babe:** love you

 

**Boo:** love you too

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Rudolph, SantaCheol, TheGrinch, ChristmasTree, Cupid, Baby Jesus, Comet, Vixen, Donner, Dasher, Blitzen, Prancer, Dancer)**

Dec 25, 12:57 pm

 

**ChristmasTree:** merry Christmas from apt 412!

**ChristmasTree:** [image.xmaswiththegang]

**ChristmasTree:** goddamnit these fucking nicknames

 

**Comet:** lol

**Comet:** [image.meandjun133]

**Comet:** [image.hoshisfirstxmas]

**Comet:** merry Christmas from F

**Comet:** and hoshi!!  <3

 

**Rudolph:** merry Christmas from the Lee’s!

**Rudolph:** my mom made y’all a ton of Christmas cookies lol

 

**Baby Jesus:** your mom is so sweet Seokmin!

**Baby Jesus:** tell her we all said thanks!

 

**Rudolph:** I will!

 

**Cupid:** bc I feel left out

**Cupid:** [image.jihan795]

**Cupid:** happy christmas my children!

 

**Dasher:** Jeonghan istg

 

**Cupid:** don’t fight, its christmas!

 

**Dasher:** you guys are like my family and families fight on holidays

**Dasher:** we get to fight BECAUSE its christmas

 

**Cupid:** omg minghao, did you just admit to having real, positive emotions toward everyone in this chat

 

**Dasher:** to quote a friend

**Dasher:** I’m not actually a monster

**Dasher:** bitch

 

**Cupid:** :’)

**Cupid:** beautiful

 

**Vixen:** you go haohao  ^_^

 

**Rudolph:** I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!!

 

**

 

**Group Chat: International Playboys (London, Anyang, Liaoning, Seoul)**

Dec 25, 5:33 pm

 

**London:** you better not all bail on me now that you have boyfriends

 

**Seoul:** dw, we’ll be there

 

**London:** you don’t have a bf

**London:** do you????

 

**Seoul:** I was answering for all of us

**Seoul:** they’re playing some game

**Seoul:** chill

**Seoul:** plus I don’t think anyone is official yet

 

**London:** you better not be hiding anything from me Hansol

 

**Seoul:** stop being annoying or im skipping

 

**London:** …fine

**London:** I’d figure it out anyway

**London:** I have spies in many places…

 

**Seoul:** relax, dude

 

**London:** I can’t relax, its Christmas

 

**Seoul:** it’s a holiday

**Seoul:** prime time for relaxing

 

**London:** whatever, just don’t be late

**London:** I have some stuff to do later

 

**Liaoning:** we’ll be on time

**Liaoning:** you’ll have plenty of time for whatever weird stuff you have planned wit ur bf later

 

**London:** well, you're not wrong

 

**Liaoning:** ew

 

**Seoul:** oversharing

 

**London:** see you later!

 

**

 

**Group Chat** : **The List (Rudolph, SantaCheol, TheGrinch, ChristmasTree, Cupid, Baby Jesus, Comet, Vixen, Donner, Dasher, Blitzen, Prancer, Dancer)**

Dec 25, 10:08 pm

 

**Dasher:** hey WW

**Dasher:** gotdam these stupid nicknames

 

**Donner:** yes?

 

**Dasher:** how much about seungcheol’s freshman year do you know?

 

**Donner:** a lot more than I want to, actually

**Donner:** we were roommates in the dorms our freshman year

 

**Dasher:** anything involving one

**Dasher:** or two individuals

**Dasher:** often referred to as jihan?

 

**Rudolph:** oh no

 

**Comet:** is this going where I think its going?????

 

**Dasher:** well, when jeonghan and josh suddenly excused themselves from the christmas dinner they invited us to, me, gyu, and hansol decided to follow them

**Dasher:** covertly, of course…

 

**Comet:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOG

 

**Rudolph:** I’ve failed

**Rudolph:** I’ve failed as main investigator

**Rudolph:** how could I limit myself to thinking it was only 1 culprit when it so obviously could have been 2????????

**Rudolph:** I’m so stupid

 

**Comet:** no seokmin, you’re wonderful and amazing

**Comet:** I don’t think anyone expected this

 

**Donnner:** I did, kind of

 

**Dasher:** SPILL

 

**Donner:** its not really my place to tell

 

**TheGrinch:** I got permission from jeonghan to tell everyone

**TheGrinch:** josh too

**TheGrinch:** they kind of figured this would happen, so they gave me the go ahead to fill everyone in

 

**ChristmasTree:** you knew?

 

**TheGrinch:** kind of hard not to when we live together and they started fighting over what gift to give and when the best time to deliver it would be

**TheGrinch:** I honestly think josh wanted to do something a little more direct but he lost a bet with Jeonghan and

**TheGrinch:** they started this whole 12 days of christmas thing because han is a big romantic

**TheGrinch:** I found out about it a couple days ago, but I was sworn to secrecy until cheol found out for himself

 

**Dancer:** still, its kind of weird

**Dancer:** talking about them when they're not here...well HERE here

 

**TheGrinch:** they both turned off their phones before they left

**TheGrinch:** idk about cheol, but he probably did something similar because he’s not responding

 

**Donner:** I still don’t feel right about it

 

**TheGrinch:** you don’t have to share anything

 

**Donner:** they just…have history

**Donner:** I didn’t realize who everyone was when we made the group chat

**Donner:** I was roommates with cheol our freshman year, but I only ever heard him talk about jeonghan and josh

**Donner:** I figured it out after a while

**Donner:** that’s all I’m going to say right now

 

**Comet:** now I feel weird for prying

 

**Rudolph** : I don’t know what to do now

 

**Blitzen:** but it was jeonghan and josh this whole time?

 

**TheGrinch:** yeah

 

**Prancer:** I feel kind of bad about spying now

 

**Dancer:** yeah, I think we’re gonna leave them be

**Dancer:** we followed them to campus but i think we're gonna turn around

 

**Comet:** should we delete the chat history, too?

 

**TheGrinch:** I mean, they probably know we all know by now anyways

 

**Comet:** but it feels weird

**Comet:** they have some sort of history

**Comet:** its more personal now idk

**Comet:** its like spying on my parents

 

**Blitzen:** i hope it goes ok

**Blitzen:** but whoever the fuck comet is is right

 

**Comet:** its soonyoung :(

 

**Blitzen:** oh yeah...sorry bro

 

**TheGrinch:** do what you want with the chat

**TheGrinch:** i don't think they'll mind either way

 

**Vixen:** delete it

 

**Donner:** we’ve already meddled enough

 

**_“Comet” cleared the chat history_ **

**

 

Seungcheol decides to walk to campus. It's cold and it started to snow a while ago, but he enjoys the way the cold air fills his lungs. It gives him something else to focus on other than his nerves. He arrives at the meeting place, the statue outside of the campus library, a few minutes earlier than indicated in the note. He muted the group chat before he left the apartment. It’s probably flooding with messages, but he doesn’t want to deal with all of his friends right now. He’s kind of nervous, but mostly just cold now that he's stopped moving. It’s stupid. If he wasn’t sure of it after the hot chocolate, he’s pretty sure of it now. It was the same hot chocolate Jeonghan brought to the movie party a few days ago.

 

This is the place he first met Jeonghan during their freshmen year of college. They were assigned to the same freshman orientation group and met at the stupid statue (some kind of weird abstract statue that just reminded Seungcheol of a piece of bacon) once a week for group meetings until it got too cold and they had to move meetings into the library. He and Jeonghan became fast friends during their first semester, and he was actually the first person he met at college that he felt safe about sharing he was polyamorous with. It had been a good move in hindsight, because Jeonghan revealed he thought he had been in love with multiple people at the same time too, though he had never had a real polyamorous relationship before.

 

This also happens to be the place where he and Joshua mutually decided to cut off their messy friends with benefits arrangement only a few weeks into their first semester at college. They had a good run, but Joshua admitted to having feelings for Jeonghan and Seungcheol started to think he wasn’t really cut out for the whole friends with benefits thing anyway. He watched Jeonghan and Joshua fall in love while he fell behind. It hurt at first but as they all became more involved in their own classes and clubs, they lost touch with each other. It wasn’t until a few months ago, when Seungcheol had gotten that job at the book store, that he reconnected with Joshua and eventually Jeonghan.

 

He feels stupid that he didn’t think about the two of them as a possibility before because he figured they had all moved on from where they were back in freshman year. But then again, Seungcheol had never been the most attentive person.

 

Snow is falling gently in flurries, painting the deserted campus white. It’s pretty and it tugs at something in Seungcheol’s chest, making him think of all the time he’s spent on this campus in class, with his friends. He thinks about how little time he has left before graduation and he has to move on from everything he’s spent the past three and a half years building. Graduation is suddenly scary and wildly imminent, so he shoves those feelings down nice and deep to think about later. He has more pressing matters to worry about anyway. Seungcheol burrows his face into his scarf in an attempt to hide from the cold wind, but its biting viciously through the thin wool.

 

He’s just wishing he would have brought some of the stupid hot chocolate to warm him up when two figures appear on the other side of the library. Seungcheol allows himself a small smile, then schools his expression and tries to look shocked.

 

Jeonghan doesn’t buy it.

 

“You figured it out,” he pouts. Like Seungcheol, Jeonghan is half-buried into his scarf. His voice, usually bright and cheerful with his lilting English accent, comes out slightly muffled.

 

Seungcheol shrugs, trying to look sheepish. The couple stops a few feet in front of Seungcheol. He silently wills his heart to stop beating so fucking fast.

 

“What gave us away?” Jeonghan asks, tilting his head.

 

“The hot chocolate,” Seungcheol admits.

 

“I told you he would recognize it!” Joshua smiles, hitting Jeonghan playfully with a gloved hand. Actually, Joshua is wearing mittens. Fucking mittens.  _Cute_. 

 

“I didn’t think he’d pay that much attention!” Jeonghan throws back.

 

Seungcheol clears his throat.

 

“Oh yeah, uh, a drumstick,” Joshua stammers, holding out an ice cream cone for Seungcheol. “Y’know…‘twelve drummers drumming’.”

 

He takes it carefully, using the close contact to carefully scan his friends’ faces. Joshua’s cheeks are red, from the cold or embarrassment, Seungcheol isn’t sure. His large eyes, usually calm and looking slightly amused, are refusing to meet Seungcheol’s. Jeonghan looks cool and composed, though Seungcheol can still only see the top half of his face.

 

“Ice cream? In this weather?” Seungcheol questions, deciding to give the nervous couple a small smile.

 

“We started running out of ideas,” Joshua answers weakly.

 

“Yeah, we didn’t really think everything out when we started planning this whole thing,” Jeonghan says, gesturing with his hands.

 

Seungcheol hums. Carefully, he unwraps his ice cream cone and takes a bite. It’s cold, but it gives him something to do. Joshua is still looking at him carefully and he would be lying if he wasn’t melting under his gaze, despite the chilly weather.

 

“It’s both of you, right?” Seungcheol asks suddenly.

 

His question catches Joshua off guard, but Jeonghan quickly answers with a quiet, “Of course.”

 

“We wanted it to be special,” Joshua supplies. “I—we both like you, Seungcheol.”

 

Seungcheol ducks his head back into his scarf to hide his smile. This is so sappy and stupid and he’s grinning like an idiot but for some reason, he doesn’t want Jeonghan or Joshua to know. Maybe because they hid this from him for twelve days. Maybe because he’s embarrassed and doesn’t know what to do. Whatever the reason, he keeps his smile hidden behind his scarf and decides to ask another question.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” he asks.

 

Joshua glances at Jeonghan, who rolls his eyes.

 

“It’s my fault, really,” Jeonghan begins. “When we both figured out we liked you and wanted to be in a relationship with you, I wanted to do something big and romantic. Josh said we should just tell you over coffee or something boring like that, but he lost ‘rock, paper, scissors’,” he finishes with a laugh, his dark eyes crinkling at the edges.

 

Seungcheol takes a deep breath. “You want to date me?”

 

Finally, he seems to throw off Jeonghan. Jeonghan furrows his brow and tilts his head. “I thought it was obvious?”

 

It might have been obvious, now that Seungcheol thinks about it, but he had never really thought of it that way. He had been so focused on trying to figure out who was sending him the presents that he had never really thought about the _after_. If he would accept or decline, how he would turn someone down or agree to go on a date. But a relationship...that involves commitment and time. Time is something three college seniors don’t have a lot of. Graduation, more of the  _after,_ looms in the not-so-distance. It eats up more and more of his thoughts.

 

“We’re seniors,” Seungcheol says weakly. His heart falls when he sees Joshua frown. “That’s kind of a big commitment, don’t you think?”

 

He wants to say that he’s not even sure what he’s going to do, where he’s going to go after he graduates, how so much is still unknown, but Jeonghan cuts him off.

 

“But it’s you, Seungcheol,” he says simply. It’s a simple statement. Quite simple, and it wipes all of his thoughts straight out of his head. _It's you._

 

“I—I don’t know,” Seungcheol hears himself saying. Jeonghan’s shoulders sag and Joshua won’t look up from the snow gently piling on his boots. The rational part of his brain must’ve taken over because the emotional part is short-circuiting. _It's you it's you it's you._ Now that rational-Seungcheol has taken control, he keeps barreling forward.

 

“Give me some time? I…I need to think,” Seungcheol’s voice cuts through the silence of the campus. It bounces off the walls of the library and the weird bacon-statue. When it echoes back to his own ears, Seungcheol notes it sounds stressed and heavy. Not like himself at all.

 

Jeonghan nods. “Of course.”

 

This is not how he wants to leave things, but Seungcheol finds himself turning away from his friends anyway. His brain is on autopilot, making his body move while wild thoughts swirl in his head. He takes a few slow steps, feeling alone, confused, and a little bit like he should turn around. But when he does turn around, he sees no one. Just the cold gray statue and the snow gently falling to the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …surprise?


	13. December 26 - December 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: Cheollie, Cheolol, cups/tunes  
> Jeonghan: Jones/Jeonghan, London, Angel, Wheeeels, JisooDuty;)  
> Jisoo: Smith/Shua, Shushushua, Eternal Gratitude  
> Junhui: Julyhui, NotWen  
> Soonyoung: Soonie, Soonold  
> Wonwoo: Won-whoopsiedaisy, drinks;)  
> Jihoon: Alternate Driver, Hoonie, clean the fucking house  
> Seokmin: Minnie, Seokie, crisps/decorations  
> Mingyu: Ming1, Anyang, Gyu<3  
> Minghao: No, Ming2, ButHao, Liaoning  
> Seungkwan: Kwan-dumpling, Boo, Yers  
> Hansol: Han-sole mio, Seoul, Hansolo  
> Chan: Fresh Babies, Channie, Baby, babydrinks  
> (wow chan has a lot of baby-themed names, sorry)
> 
> This was supposed to be little snapshots to show some time passing, but then I got feelings…  
> I don’t know where all this angst came from, I’m sorry. This has a happy ending, I promise.

 

**Private Chat: Smith & Jones Partners in Crime (Smith, Jones)**

Dec 26, 12:48 pm

**_“Jones” changed their name to “Jeonghan”_ **

**_“Jeonghan” changed “Smith” to “Shua”_ **

**_“Jeonghan” changed the title to “95z”_ **

**_“Jeonghan” changed the private chat to a group chat_ **

**_“Jeonghan” added “Seungcheol Choi” to the chat_ **

**Jeonghan:** in case you have questions or anything

**Jeonghan:** or want to talk

**Jeonghan:** we’re here

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Complaint Department (Seungcheol, Jihoon)**

Dec 26, 3:04 pm

 

**Seungcheol:** I’m assuming everyone knows, right?

 

**Jihoon:** yeah

**Jihoon:** me and wonwoo had a little storytime last night

**Jihoon:** sorry

 

**Seungcheol:** its ok, everyone was bound to know anyways

 

**Jihoon:** how did it go?

 

**Seungcheol:** they didn’t tell you?

 

**Jihoon:** they were quiet when they got back

**Jihoon:** and I don’t think jeonghan has nagged at me yet today

**Jihoon:** so I’m guessing it didn’t go well

 

**Seungcheol:** I don’t know

**Seungcheol:** I thought I had everything sorted out

**Seungcheol:** but we’re seniors

**Seungcheol:** we’re gonna be leaving in a few months, so why should we start dating if we’re all going in different directions anyway?

**Seungcheol:** it’s just asking for heartbreak

**Seungcheol:** right?

 

**Jihoon:** I’m not so sure

**Jihoon:** aren’t all relationships a big risk like that?

**Jihoon:** whether its risking friendship or feelings or distance

**Jihoon:** its all kind of the same

 

**Seungcheol:** I don’t know

**Seungcheol:** I need some time to think

**Seungcheol:** I don’t want things to be weird between anyone

**Seungcheol:** can you discreetly spread around that I’m just thinking about it? I just don’t want everyone asking 10 million questions

 

**Jihoon:** sure

**Jihoon:** take your time

**Jihoon:** I know they don’t want to push you into anything

**Jihoon:** but you encouraged me to move forward with mingyu

**Jihoon:** so I’m not going to let you take an easy out if this is really what you want

 

**Seungcheol:** thanks hoon

 

**Jihoon:** no problem

**Jihoon:** just take your time, no ones in a rush

 

**Seungcheol:** I know

 

**Jihoon:** don’t hesitate to call me or anyone if you want to talk things over

**Jihoon:** we’re all here for you bro

 

**Seungcheol:** when did you get so mature?

 

**Jihoon:** I’ve always been mature

**Jihoon:** you just need to stop acting like you have to take care of everyone else to see it

******

**Group Chat: UnderclassMEN (Fresh Babies, Han-sole mio, No, Kwan-dumpling)**

Dec 26, 11:07 pm

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** ok, can someone tell me what is going on??

**Kwan-dumpling:** because hansol is not making any sense right now

 

**Han-sole mio:** I’m telling you the truth, idk why u don’t believe me!

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** because it just doesn’t make sense!!!

 

**Han-sole mio:** why don’t you ask your babe? he’s going to tell you the same thing

**Han-sole mio:** actually he probs knows more than I do

**Kwan-dumpling:** idk wat ur talkin about

 

**No:** where do you want me to start?

**Kwan-dumpling:** the whole jeonghan/josh/seungcheol thing

 

**No:** uh…not much known at that front

**No:** besides cheol doesn’t want us asking a lot of questions

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** so he fucked something up?

 

**No:** probably

 

**Fresh Babies:** he’s always been a little insecure and thinky going into new relationships

**Fresh Babies:** like high school was really rough

**Fresh Babies:** he’s probably hung up on something stupid because I think he already knows he likes them both

**Fresh Babies:** just give him some time

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** but what about han and josh?

**Kwan-dumpling:** I haven’t heard anything from them

**No:** me either

**No:** maybe we could do something for them?

 

**Han-sole mio:** won’t it seem a bit like a pity party?

 

**No:** I don’t care

**No:** they both do so much for us

**No:** we can make them dinner or something

**No:** and if they want to talk to us about anything, we’ll at least be there and willing to listen

 

**Han-sole mio:** ok

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** ok, now what about whats going on with mingyu and jihoon??

 

**No:** they’re pre-dating

 

**Fresh Babies:** is that a thing?

 

**No:** yes and its adorable

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** what about you and jun?

 

**No:** oh shit

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** ???

 

**No:** I was supposed to meet up with him to talk about that

**Kwan-dumpling:** go!!

**Kwan-dumpling:** and tell me how it goes :)))))

 

**Fresh Babies:** creeper

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** respect your elders, brat

 

**Fresh Babies:** u’ve spent too much time in korea, we don’t do that here

 

**No:** the kid’s right kwan

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** what are you doing???? go get your man!!!

 

**No:** calm yourself

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** I’m old and tied down

**Kwan-dumpling:** let me live vicariously thru you

 

**Han-sole mio:** I’m telling WW you said that

 

**No:** why would you tell wonwoo?

 

**Han-sole mio:** whoop gotta dash! l8r

 

**Kwan-dumpling:** wow, look a the time me2

 

**Fresh Babies:** what????

**Fresh Babies:** wait

**Fresh Babies:** are you dating wonwoo?

**Fresh Babies:** seungkwan?

**Fresh Babies:** guys?

**Fresh Babie** s: guyyyysssss?????

**Fresh Babies:** and you say I’m a child

 

******

**Private Chat: THE BFF <3<3<3 (Soonie, Minnie)**

Dec 26, 11:48 pm

 

**Soonie:** help, I’m getting sexiled already

 

**Minnie:** omg really?

 

**Soonie:** I hope not, my hoshi is in there

**Soonie:** they just wanted to “talk”

**Soonie:** idk why they can’t do it in minghao’s room

 

**Minnie:** hmmmmm :/

 

**Soonie:** yeah…so how are you?

 

**Minnie:** good!

**Minnie:** my cousins and sister are leaving tomorrow so everything should go back to normal for a while

 

**Soonie:** that’s good

**Soonie:** but how are you really?

 

**Minnie:** what do you mean?

 

**Soonie:** we’re best friends now

 

**Minnie:** yes?

 

**Soonie:** with cute nicknames

 

**Minnie:** I’m aware…

 

**Soonie:** so you can tell me if something was bothering you

 

**Minnie:** its nothing soonie :)

 

**Soonie:** it doesn’t seem like it

 

**Minnie:** just drop it

**Minnie:** please

**Soonie:** ok

 

**Minnie:** sorry

**Minnie:** I don’t feel very well

**Minnie:** I’m going to bed

**Minnie:** goodnight soonyoung

 

**Soonie:** night minnie

******

**Private Chat:** **Ming1 & Ming2 (Ming1, Ming2)**

Dec 27, 2:33 am

 

**Ming2:** [image.sleepingjun3.0]

**Ming2:** its official now

 

**Ming1:** like Official official?

 

**Ming2:** yup, I’m stuck with him now :/

 

**Ming1:** good

**Ming1:** I assume you can kick his ass if he hurts you?

**Ming1:** I’m not really good at that whole scary best friend thing

 

**Ming2:** don’t worry, I got his ass covered

 

**Ming1:** ew

**Ming1:** noodles

 

**Ming2:** go to bed, you don’t make sense when you’re tired

 

**Ming1:** fine mom

**Ming1:** sleep well ;)

 

**Ming2:** why am I friends with you again??

 

**Ming1:** you love me

 

**Ming2:** debatable

 

**Ming1:** you sound like hoonie

 

**Ming2:** call him that to his face, I dare you

 

**Ming1:** I will

**Ming1:** his cute little face

**Ming1:** omg he’s so cute

**Ming1:** and we went on a date and we have another one tomorrow

 

**Ming2:** please go to sleep before I throw up

**Ming1:** ok fine

**Ming1:** night!

 

**Ming2:** good night

******

**Private Chat: NYC (Cheollie, Channie)**

Dec 27, 2:36 pm

 

**Channie:** what’s up?

 

**Cheollie:** not much

 

**Channie:** you want to watch a movie tonight?

 

**Cheollie:** what do you have in mind?

 

**Channie:** I’ve heard good things about that horror movie they just added to Netflix

**Channie:** I can grab some snacks on the way over

 

**Cheollie:** sounds good

**Cheollie:** thanks

 

**Channie:** np, just thought you could use a distraction or smth

 

**Cheollie:** yeah

**Cheollie:** yeah maybe

**Cheollie:** thanks chan, you’re a good little bro

 

**Channie:** I know

**Channie:** I was taught by the best

 

**Cheollie:** omg that’s the cutest thing ever

 

**Channie:** you thought I meant you?

 

**Cheollie:** how did you become so savage?

 

**Channie:** that I learned from you :)

 

**Cheollie:** brat

 

******

**Private Chat: Prince of My Heart (NotWen, ButHao)**

Dec 27, 3:39 pm

 

**NotWen:** morning, gorgeous

 

**ButHao:** its past 3 in the afternoon

 

**NotWen:** afternoon, gorgeous

 

**ButHao:** ew, go back to sleep

 

**NotWen:** can’t I have work at 5 :(

**ButHao:** you’re sad about that?

 

**NotWen:** bc I can’t spend time with you!

**NotWen:** :(((((((((

 

**ButHao:** chill                         

**ButHao:** I’ll come in and visit u

 

**NotWen:** for real?

 

**ButHao:** sure, why not?

**ButHao:** not like I have anything better to do

 

**NotWen:** don’t sound so excited…

 

**ButHao:** ur such a dork

 

**NotWen:** a dork you’re dating :)

 

**ButHao:** unfortunately :)

******

**Group Chat: International Playboys (London, Anyang, Liaoning, Seoul)**

Dec 27, 4:44 pm

 

**Liaoning:** what is everyone doing tonight?

 

**Seoul:** do you have food?

 

**Liaoning:** ...no

**Liaoning:** why would I give you food?

 

**Seoul:** idk I’m hungry

 

**London:** why are you asking?

**Liaoning:** jun has work tonight and I want to bug him but I don’t want to go by myself

**Liaoning:** its more fun to make fun of him with a crowd

 

**Seoul:** if there’s food involved, I’m in

 

**Anyang:** srry I can’t make it

**Anyang:** I’m going out with jihoon :)

 

**Liaoning:** han, you in?

 

**London:** I’m not sure

 

**Liaoning:** please? josh can come too

 

**Seoul:** i’m bringing wonwoo

 

**London:** is that everyone?

 

**Liaoning:** yep, 5 pple should be enough to harass jun

 

**London:** alright, we’ll be there

**London:** do you want a ride? its cold outside

 

**Seoul:** yes ples

 

**London:** be ready by 7

 

**Liaoning:** thanks han

**Liaoning:** ur the best

 

**London:** I know it

 

**

 

**Private Chat: THE BFF <3<3<3 (Soonie, Minnie)**

Dec 27, 9:54 pm

 

**Minnie:** sorry for snapping at you the other day

 

**Soonie:** its ok

**Soonie:** are you ok?

 

**Minnie:** not really

**Minnie:** I’m having feelings

**Minnie:** I think I need a fren

 

**Soonie:** you’ve come ot the right place :)

 

**Minnie:** can I ask you a question?

 

**Soonie:** sure

 

**Minnie:** does everyone hate me?

 

**Soonie:** no, why would you think that?

 

**Minnie:** this whole thing is kind of my fault

**Minnie:** I made things awkward and invaded everyone’s privacy

**Minnie:** no ones talking in the group chat

**Minnie:** and I haven’t heard anything from han or josh

**Minnie:** I messed up soonyoung

 

**Soonie:** you didn’t do anything wrong!

**Soonie:** seungcheol came to you for help

 

**Minnie:** but I kept pushing it

**Minnie:** I made everything worse

 

**Soonie:** min, this is not your fault

**Soonie:** jeonghan and josh knew what they were getting into, seungcheol did too

**Soonie:** everyone got caught up in it

**Soonie:** hell, I treated someone’s feelings like a spectacle

**Soonie:** its not your fault, none of it

 

**Minnie:** but it is

**Minnie:** I can’t be the only one that sees how awkward everything is

**Minnie:** I broke the group

**Minnie:** it would have been better if I never made the stupid group chat

 

**

**Group Chat: Seunurz (Angel, Shushushua, Cheolol, Won-whoospiedaisy, Soonold, Julyhui)**

Dec 27, 10:31 pm

 

**Soonold:** question time: if you were a pokemon, what would you be?

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** shit, I knew this day would come

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** are we going to limit this to a certain gen or is this a free for all type of question?

 

**Soonold:** it was supposed to be a simple question but

**Soonold:** gen 1 I guess

 

**Shushushua:** keepin’ it classy, I can respect that

 

**Angel:** what’s the big one that sleeps?

 

**Shushushua:** snorlax?

 

**Angel:** I’m that one

 

**Shushushua:** I’d have to agree with that

 

**Soonold:** that or ekans

 

**Julyhui:** I always wanted to be machoke

**Julyhui:** so I can tell you to machoke yourself

 

**Soonold:** wow jun, I think minghao is rubbing off on you

 

**Julyhui:** ;))))

**Shushushua:** I think I kind of resemble evee

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** ok I’ve given this a lot of thought

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** I think resemble onix

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** they’re tough and steely on the outside, often seen as intimidating to others

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** but they’re very loyal

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** however my favorite is dragonite

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** so if I had to choose

 

**Soonold:** ok, I actually need your help

 

**Angel:** should’ve guessed by that stellar intro

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** I’d have to be dragonite because its fucking badass

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** okay, continue soonyougn

 

**Soonold:** ok so

**Soonold:** seokmin is like my super best friend now

**Soonold:** and he thinks everyone hates him

 

**Julyhui:** but everyone loves seokmin!

 

**Soonold:** that’s what I told him, but he’s upset because he thinks everything being awkward is his fault

**Soonold:** cuz he made the list chat and everything

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** maybe this isn’t the best place to talk about it

 

**Soonold:** no, my friend feels like shit and I want to fix it

 

**Shushushua:** please don’t fight

**Shushushua:** I’ll talk to seokmin

**Shushushua:** he didn’t do anything wrong

**Shushushua:** I think he’d be more hurt by the fact that you’re fighting with each other

 

**Soonold:** sorry josh, I didn’t mean to accuse you or anything

**Soonold:** I just get protective of min

**Soonold:** im just angry I cant seem to do anything to help him

 

**Shushushua:** sometimes all you can do is given them space to think and process their feelings

**Shushushua:** just being there and willing to talk is helpful

 

**Soonold:** shit, I’m not being a good friend either

 

**Angel:** you’re actually being a great friend by telling us about it so we can help

 

**Soonold:** but what about to you guys?

 

**Angel:** I think you need to give yourself a little more credit soonyoung

**Angel:** you’ve all given us a lot of happiness and support even if you didn’t realize it

 

**Soonold:** but like, I also think I’m in love with seokmin too??

**Soonold:** he’s so special, idk what to do im so confused

 

**Julyhui:** I’ve come to the realization we hold too much in as roommates

**Julyhui:** or just as humans in general

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** I’m not giving relationship advice over the chat again

 

**Soonold:** can you come over?

 

**Julyhui:** am I not good enough???

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** I guess so

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** its cold outside :/

 

**Soonold:** thanks WW

**Soonold:** why are you so nice?

**Soonold:** and good at relationships when your heart is as dry and shriveled as mine?

 

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** because I’m a fucking saint

**Won-whoopsiedaisy:** and I’m great at relationships, fuck you

 

**

**Townies (Wheeeels, Eternal Gratitude, Alternate Driver, Seokie, Boo)**

Dec 27, 11:38 pm

 

**Wheeeels:** seok, you know we love you right?

 

**Eternal Gratitude:** things aren’t weird because of you

**Eternal Gratitude:** they’re weird because we made them weird

 

**Seokie:** sorry everyone

**Seokie:** I just…its all my fault, isn’t it

**Seokie:** that no ones talking

 

**Eternal Gratitude:** its seriously not

**Eternal Gratitude:** we’re just giving each other some space

**Eternal Gratitude:** you’re one of my best friends seok

**Wheeeels:** you know everything about us and took the time to get to know everyone in the friend group

**Wheeeels:** not just random facts, which I’m still not sure where you dug some of that up from, but you really got to know and befriend everyone

**Wheeeels:** you’re an amazing human being whom I happen to love and respect very much

 

**Boo:** I’m not really sure where this is coming from, but I am always one to join in a seokmin lovefest

**Boo:** seokmin, you’re one of the only people who’ve made my experience at college bearable

**Boo:** you know that I think living with my parents in college while everyone else is going out on their own is kind of stifling to my independence

**Boo:** but you always made me feel like I wasn’t missing out on anything and got a ‘real’ college experience despite living at home while all of our other friends are living campus life

**Boo:** and you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had in my life, and one I’m sure will actually stay one of my best friends past graduation

 

**Alternate Driver:** I think that sums everything up

**Alternate Driver:** but I also think you’re not at fault—everyone’s just taking time and it’s a little awkward to think and have space when you’re constantly talking to the other person

**Alternate Driver:** and you’re one of the only truly good people I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know here

**Alternate Driver:** you only ever had the best intentions for everyone involved, and I think that’s what matters most

 

**Wheeeels:** we’re not on bad terms with cheol, just giving him space

**Wheeeels:** I know its overwhelming, and we’re handling the best we can

 

**Eternal Gratitude:** i’ve never really been in this situation, seok

**Eternal Gratitude:** but you’ve made everything about this whole thing so much better because you let me know you’d accept me and you’d have cheol’s back too no matter what the reaction was

 

**Boo:** you still here seokmin???

 

**Seokie:** just crying

**Eternal Gratitude:** oh seokmin

 

**Seokie:** I love you guys so much

**Seokie:** omg I’m so overhwelmed

 

**Wheeeels:** you want to come over for a sleepover?

 

**Seokie:** I would love that

**Seokie:** I’ll bring cookies

 

**Wheeeels:** bring whatever you want, punk

**Wheeeels:** I’ll be over soon, not letting you walk this late at night

 

******

**Private Chat: THE BFF <3<3<3 (Soonie, Minnie)**

Dec 28, 1:29 am

 

**Minnie:** thanks

 

**Soonie:** you’re welcome!

**Soonie:** for what?

 

**Minnie:** I know you did something

**Minnie:** said something to han and josh

 

**Soonie:** oh

**Soonie:** yeah, I might have said something

 

**Minnie:** well thanks

**Minnie:** you’re a good friend soonyoung

 

**Soonie:** you only deserve the best seokmin

******

**Private Chat: Please Don’t Kill Me (Hoonie, Gyu <3)**

Dec 28, 9:25 pm

 

**Hoonie:** so we’ve gone on a couple dates

 

**Gyu <3:** yeah, its been really fun :)

 

**Hoonie:** I really like you

**Hoonie:** and you like me for whatever reason

 

**Gyu <3:**  Jihoon

 

**Hoonie:** so like

**Hoonie:** fuck

 

**_“Hoonie” changed the title of the chat to “Please Be My Fucking Boyfriend”_ **

**Hoonie:** wow that sounds really aggressive I didn’t mean it to come out like that

**Gyu <3:** wow

**Gyu <3:**  are you asking me to be your boyfriend over text?

 

**Hoonie:** fuck

**Hoonie:** that’s not really romantic, is it?

**Hooni:** are you home?

 

**Gyu <3:**  …yea

 

**Hoonie:** I kind of want to hug you right now

**Hoonie:** I’m outside

 

**Gyu <3:**  but I didn’t answer yet

 

**Hoonie:** oh ok

**Hoonie:** I can leave

 

**Gyu <3:** don’t you dare

 

**Hoonie:** :)

 

**

**Private Chat: Ming1 & Ming2**

Dec 28, 11:02 pm

 

**Ming1:** !

 

**Ming2:** !!

 

**Ming1:** !!!

 

**Ming2:** !!!!

 

**Ming1:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Ming2:** ok, what’s happening are you ok?

 

**Ming1:** I have a boyfriend now

 

**Ming2:** fucking seriously????

**Ming2:** I’m so proud of you :’)

**Ming1:** look at us! 2 bffs tied down with bfs

 

**Ming2:** we may be failing half our classes, but at least we got those sweet asses

 

**Ming1:** LMAO

******

**Private Chat: Complaint Department (Seungcheol, Jihoon)**

Dec 28, 11:45 pm

 

**Jihoon:** I asked mingyu to be my boyfriend

 

**Seungcheol:** that’s great!! What did he say?

 

**Jihoon:** yes ofc

**Jihoon:** its me we’re talking about

 

**Seungcheol:** not that im not glad but…wheres all this confidence coming from?

**Jihoon:** I don’t know, really

**Jihoon:** I guess I realized how easy it is, being with someone you really care about

**Jihoon:** I was nervous but I did it anyway because it was so easy

**Jihoon:** that doesn’t really make sense

 

**Seungcheol:** it does and I’m proud of you

**Seungcheol:** a few days ago you couldn’t even message him

 

**Jihoon:** guess I just realized some shit

 

**Seungcheol:** like what?

 

**Jihoon:** how much I care about him

**Jihoon:** how little time we have to be together like this at school

**Jihoon:** how easily I can see a future with him

**Jihoon:** stuff like that

 

**Seungcheol:** …that’s some good stuff….

 

**Jihoon:** you can do it cheol

**Jihoon:** whatever you decide, I’ll support you

**Jihoon:** as long as it’s the right choice

 

**Seungcheol:** I know that, you persistent asshole

 

**Jihoon:** good and don’t forget it

******

**Group Chat: UnderclassMEN (Baby, Hansolo, No, Yers)**

Dec 29, 1:35 am

 

**Yers:** any developments on why no ones using the big group chat?

 

**No:** not as far as I know

 

**Baby:** its still awkward and I think there’s still some guilt about trying to push them and stuff but idrk…

**Baby:** think they’ll ever get their shit together?

 

**No:** I hope so

**No:** I hate to admit it, but the three of them are like the secret backbone of the group

**No:** they take care of everyone and we’re already falling apart now that they’re keeping their distance

**No:** why is it bothering u so much kwan?

 

**Baby:** yeah, u could always message everyone. take the first step and all that

 

**Yers:** but what if im reading the situation wrong bc im not there physically?

 

**Hansolo:** but you get constant updates from me n WW

 

**No:** o yea

**No:** you guyz fuckin or nah?

 

**Yers:** Hansol Vernon Chwe, I’m going to kill you

 

**Hansolo:** I didnt even do anything!

 

**Yers:** you basically told everyone I’m dating wonwoo!!

 

**No:** wheres soonyoung when you need him?

 

**Hansolo:** ok first of all, I only said that wonwoo messages you regularly

**Hansolo:** YOU said ur dating so im innocent

 

**Baby:** he’s got you there seungkwan

 

**Yers:** fuck you all

 

**No:** no thanx b

 

**Hansolo:** omg seungkwan imma tell WW you said that

**Hansolo:** he’ll get so jealous

 

**Yers:** do it, I dare you

 

**Baby:** do you think we’re getting too stereotypical?

 

**Yers:** what?

 

**Baby:** all we seem to talk about anymore are boys and romantic relationships

**Baby:** isn’t that kinda stereotypical?

**Hansolo:** what should we talk about instead?

 

**Baby:** fuck if I know

**Yers:** our grades? the economy?

 

**Baby:** nvm

**Baby:** go back to boys

 

**No:** quote of the century

 

******

**Private Chat: Complaint Department (Seungcheol, Jihoon)**

Dec 29, 3:46 am

 

**Seungcheol:** I like them, I really do

**Seungcheol:** but we’re seniors

**Seungcheol:** we’re gonna be moving on really soon and idk if jeonghan is going back to England or staying here

**Seungcheol:** and I know I have different relationships with each of them

**Seungcheol:** but they’ve been together for 3 years

**Seungcheol:** they’re always going to have that

**Seungcheol:** but I know I shouldn’t hold that against them, because that never helps with trust and feeling equal in poly relationships

**Seungcheol:** fuck things were simpler during freshman year

**Seungcheol:** am I just making excuses?

**Seungcheol:** sorry for spamming you while you’re sleeping

**Seungcheol:** I know I like both of them

**Seungcheol:** I mean, they’re both attractive

**Seungcheol:** josh is so fucking cute and thoughtful

**Seungcheol:** there was one time jun was freaking out about liking minghao, but josh just assured him and was so nice and really perceptive of everyones feelings

**Seungcheol:** and I know jeonghan can be a bit of a handful, but he’s considerate and caring in the weirdest of ways

**Seungcheol:** and he was really supportive of some recent developments between some of my good friends

**Seungcheol:** I think I can love them

**Seungcheol:** at least I’m capable of loving them

**Seungcheol:** but am I good enough for them?

**Seungcheol:** what do they see in me that they both want to date me?

**Seungcheol:** I need to talk to them

**Seungcheol:** but fuck its like 4 in the morning

**Seungcheol:** ok I’m going to bed

**Seungcheol:** thanks for listening hoon

**Seungcheol:** love you dude 

 

**

 

**Group Chat:** **Jisoo’s Surprise Party Extravaganza (JisooDuty;), clean the fucking house, crisps/decorations, your presence <3, cups/tunes, drinks;), babydrinks, snacks other than crisps, desert, that taco dip stuff that j loves, ice/decorations, Chinese)**

Dec 29, 10:23 am

 

**JisooDuty;):** I know things have been weird lately

**JisooDuty;):** and I appreciate everyone being patient with us

**JisooDuty;):** I’d really love it if everyone would still come to the party

**JisooDuty;):** ji would love it too

 

**crisps/decorations:** of course! I’ll be there  <3

 

**drinks;):** I already bought the drinks, so I’m still going

**drinks;):** you better all be going, they were expensive

 

**clean the fucking house:** I don’t think anyone’s backing out

 

**babydrinks:** yeah, we all love you guys  <33

 

**cups/tunes:** wouldn’t miss it

 

**

 

**Group Chat: 95z (Shua, Jeonghan, Seungcheol Choi)**

Dec 29, 11:58 pm

 

**_“Seungcheol Choi” changed their name to “Seungcheol”_ **

**Seungcheol:** hey

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost done! Thanks for all of your comments and feedback! 
> 
> P.S. I was going to make the JiGyu move a little slower, but this fic is already getting too long so I went a little cheesy in order to focus more on some upcoming events.
> 
> P.P.S. I just used the Smith and Jones chat to show that they were Jisoo and Jeonghan—they have other ways of communicating and continuing their healthy relationship as always (I just chose not to represent it in this because I’m lazy and this is getting too long (and keeps getting longer…))


	14. December 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry this took a lot longer than expected (compared to my other updates anyways)…I got stuck for a couple of days and then I caught the feelings again wrote most of this at 3 in the morning. I also could not contain myself to just one more chapter, so there's going to be a bonus epilogue...whoops! Thanks for waiting!
> 
> The formatting is different in this chapter, only about 10% messaging! So there's a lot of words because I suck at planning and consistency in chapter length so not sure how I feel about it, but here you go! 
> 
> Also just a tad of alcohol, including some underage drinking in this. Be warned!

 

**Group Chat: 95z (Jeonghan, Shua, Seungcheol)**

Dec 30, 12:00 am

 

 **Jeonghan:** hey

 

 **Seungcheol:** so

 **Seungcheol:** can I talk to you guys?

 

 **Shua:** of course!

 **Shua:** what time?

 

 **Seungcheol:** is now ok?

 

 **Jeonghan:** do you want to meet somewhere?

 

 **Seungcheol:** uh the thing is…

 

 **Shua:** I’m very comfy in my blankets too, cheol lol

 

 **Seungcheol:** you saw through my clever disguise :/

 

 **Jeonghan:** you up for video chat?

 

 **Seungcheol:** that would be perfect

 

**_“Jeonghan” is calling “95z”_ **

 

** Accept **

 

******

**Private Chat: My Boo <3 (Boo, Babe)**

Dec 30, 1:08 am

 

 **Boo:** our flight is still delayed

 

 **Babe:** you were supposed to be back by now

 

 **Boo:** I can’t control the weather

 

 **Babe:** I know

 **Babe:** I just miss you

 **Babe:** I want to hold you

 

 **Boo:** I miss you too

 **Boo:** I’ll see you soon, I promise

 **Boo:** i'll let you know when we get a flight but idrk when it will be

 

 **Babe:** its ok

 **Babe:** just come back safe

 

**

 

**Private Chat: Ver/Kwan (Vern, Kwannie)**

Dec 30, 1:18 am

 

 **Kwannie:** yo vernon

 

 **Vern:** ???

 

 **Kwannie:** u know how my flight got delayed?

 

 **Vern:** i'm painfully aware, WW is already being a pain in my buttt

 

 **Kwannie:** how do you feel about helping me surprise wonwoo by showing up at the party tonight?

 

 **Vern:** tell me more.....

 

 **Kwannie:** knew you were my best friend for a reason

 **Kwannie:** i'm actually boarding a flight right now, should get back late tonight

 **Kwannie:** but wonwoo doesnt know

 **Kwannie:** just tell him you don't know anything

 **Kwannie:** so that when i show up he wont suspect it

 

 **Vern:**...that's it?

 

 **Kwannie:** yes

 **Kwannie:** i'll surprise him! that's cute, right?

 

 **Vern:** but will he cry?

 

 **Kwannie:** i don't want him to cry

 

 **Vern:** then whats the point?

 

 **Kwannie:** r u going to help me or not??

 

 **Vern:** fine

 

 **Kwannie:** thanks

 

 **Vern:** have a safe flight!

 

**

 

 **Group Chat:** **Jisoo’s Surprise Party Extravaganza (JisooDuty;), clean the fucking house, crisps/decorations, your presence <3, cups/tunes, drinks;), babydrinks, snacks other than crisps, desert, that taco dip stuff that j loves, ice/decorations, Chinese)**

Dec 30, 11:39 am

 

 **JisooDuty;):** heading out with ji now

 **JisooDuty;):** should be back for party activities around 7

 **JisooDuty;):** so u should have enough time to decorate

 

 **crisps/decorations:** dont worry, we got it covered :))) 

 **crisps/decorations:** what do yall have planned for today?

 

 **JisooDuty;):** lunch, movie, maybe the arcade

 

 **Chinese:** nice

 

 **JisooDuty;):** any news of seungkwan?

 

 **snacks other than crisps:** his flight got delayed bc of weather

 **snacks other than crisps:** idk if he’ll make it to the party ://

 

 **crisps/decorations:** safe travels my buddy! i hope he makes it!!!

 

 **that taco dip stuff that j loves:** did you leave yet han? I’m coming over to use your oven

 

 **JisooDuty;):** that’s a weird nickname for your bf

 

 **clean the fucking house:** jeonghan istg

 

 **JisooDuty;):** l8r m8s

 **JisooDuty;):** and thanks for everything in advance :)))

 

**

 

Seungcheol drives with Wonwoo and Hansol over to the house. Mingyu had gone over earlier to make his taco dip that the rest of his roommates reiterated many times he could have just made at their apartment. But _Jihoon_ wasn’t at their apartment and the junior reasoned he’d probably need to help Jihoon rein in Soonyoung and Seokmin while they decorated. Wonwoo could only respond with a thoughtful “touché”.

 

Wonwoo is currently inexplicably grumpy, mumbling under his breath about the price of the alcohol he bought and how this better be a “damn good party, I swear to fuckin’ _god"_. Every so often, Seungcheol meets eyes with Hansol in the backseat and they roll their eyes at each other. He’s knows Wonwoo well enough by now to know that spending money on booze isn’t enough to evoke this rain-cloud mood. He also knows that he better not ask about it until Wonwoo is ready to talk, lest he accidentally summon an actual Angry Wonwoo.

 

The trio arrives a little after 6 with plenty of time to help set up or run to the store for any last-minute supplies. Seungcheol also happened to be anxious and had nagged at Hansol and Wonwoo until they agreed to leave early just to appease his pestering. He really wanted to see Jeonghan and Joshua, but he was also slightly terrified. Memories of that night in the snow have stayed at the front of his consciousness for the past few days. Their conversation last night over the phone helped to ease some of his nerves, but Seungcheol is still a little on edge. He tries to shake those thoughts from his head. This is a party. Things should be fun, light. He can be fun and light. He can _do this_.

 

When they get out of the car, Wonwoo struggles to hold two six packs of beer and has at least three bottles of liquor hanging in a plastic bag around one wrist. Seungcheol goes to help his roommate with the booze (he only has one stack of plastic cups to carry) while Hansol traipses up the house, holding nothing except his bag of pretzels, and knocks on the door.

 

The door opens to Jihoon’s scowling face.

 

“This is going to be a great party already, I can tell,” Seungcheol muses as he slides in the front door. Wonwoo and Hansol slip past, murmuring quiet greetings to Jihoon before disappearing into the house.

 

“The fucking ‘decoration committee’ decided to throw glitter everywhere,” Jihoon growls, finger-quoting ‘decoration committee’ with as much disdain he can manage. “I think I got some in my mouth when those assholes threw some at me earlier. I’m gonna have sparkling shits for the next month.”

 

“That’s one way to ring in the new year,” Seungcheol grins as he pretends to brush out the pink and blue glitter in Jihoon’s black hair (it doesn’t do anything of course; that shit is already stuck in Jihoon’s hair for forever, probably). Jihoon’s scowl deepens.

 

Seungcheol surveys the living room, finding a fairly empty refreshment table tucked in between Jihoon’s keyboard along one wall and the TV stand along the other. There’s a small karaoke machine sitting next to the TV, above which hangs a large banner reading “Happy Birthday Joshua J. Hong”. There _is_ a significant amount of glitter _everywhere_ (the table, the couch, the keyboard, even the floor except for one bare spot in the middle which looks suspiciously human-shaped, like Jihoon had gotten in the way of a Soonyoung-Seokmin glitter bomb), along with brightly colored streamers and tons of star-shaped balloons. They even decorated the impressive Christmas tree still standing in the far corner behind the couch with what look to be little pictures of Joshua’s smiling face taped to every single ornament.

 

“Looks good,” Seungcheol comments. Jihoon scoffs.

 

“Its going to take a million years to clean all this shit up,” Jihoon grumbles.

 

Just then, Seokmin and Soonyoung spill in from the kitchen, leaning on each other and giggling hysterically. Seokmin throws his arms up when he sees Seungcheol, running over to the senior to give him a hug. He takes Seungcheol's cups and the beer and puts them on the refreshment table. Seungcheol notices the smile slip off of Soonyoung’s face, only to be replaced with a significantly less bright version of the real thing when Seokmin comes back.

 

“What’s up, Cheol?” Soonyoung asks. He throws an arm around Seokmin’s shoulders even though he’s a good few inches shorter. Seokmin doesn’t seem to register it; instead he looks expectantly at Seungcheol for his answer.

 

Seungcheol just shrugs.

 

“The place looks great,” he supplies. Seokmin beams at the compliment while Jihoon snorts.

 

This starts a several minute-long argument between Jihoon and Soonyoung about what constitutes proper party decorations. Seungcheol and Seokmin remain quiet and try to come up with ways to sit down without sitting on any glitter-ized furniture. They’ll probably end up sitting in glitter eventually, but Seungcheol can’t summon enough party spirit to have glitter on his ass just yet. He quietly beckons Seokmin away from their arguing friends after spotting some extra chairs in the kitchen that seemed to survive the glitter-bombing.

 

Seungcheol finds all three of his roommates in the kitchen. Mingyu is still busy making his taco dip as well as what looks like several other kinds of chip dip. Overachiever.

 

"Hands off my fucking guac," Mingyu hisses, wooden spoon in his hand raised threateningly.

 

It turns out Mingyu had caught Hansol mid-theft. Hansol just puts his hands up in surrender and takes a step back from the large bowl of guacamole. Mingyu narrows his eyes at his roommate, looking murderous.

 

Seungcheol decides to save his friends lives and easily enlists Hansol and Wonwoo in their hunt for glitter-free surfaces to sit on. They each grab a chair and escape the kitchen, dragging them out into the living room and lining them up along the wall next to the Christmas/Joshua tree.

 

Seungcheol slumps into a chair and doesn’t move. He’s trying not to think about Joshua or Jeonghan, but then he looks at the tree with Joshua’s face plastered all over it, or he sees Jeonghan’s fuzzy gray sweater hanging on the coat rack and he finds he can’t think of anything _but_ them. He turns to his neighbor, who happens to be Wonwoo, to try to find something to occupy his thoughts.

 

However, Wonwoo seems to have turned from grumpy to sulky in the few minutes they’d been there. His mouth is in a pout and he’s staring at his phone like it personally insulted his book collection. Seungcheol raises his eyebrows in question at Hansol, who's sitting on the other side of their gloomy friend, but the sophomore just shrugs and mouths “don’t ask”. Seokmin picks up on the strange mood and starts talking. Seungcheol is thankful because he doesn’t think he has the energy to deal with sulky Wonwoo right now and the junior proves to be a great distraction for both Seungcheol’s thoughts and Wonwoo’s mood.

 

Minghao and Jun show up together a few minutes later, arms locked at the elbows. They’re both carrying bags full of take-out Chinese food from the buffet which they dump unceremoniously on the food table. Mingyu chooses that moment to come out of the kitchen to greet his BFF and immediately ‘tsks’ at the state of the table. Jihoon must sense his boyfriend’s inner turmoil and finally rips himself away from his argument with Soonyoung to help Mingyu make the refreshment table look a little more presentable.

 

With the arrival of Chan, everyone is finally accounted for and they’re crammed diligently into the living room where Jeonghan asked them to hide until he messaged Jihoon that he and Joshua were at the front door. They hadn’t agreed on what to do when the couple got there, and are still debating if they should stay the traditional route and shout ‘surprise!’ or try to usurp Jeonghan’s plans by doing something ridiculous.

 

“We should all find a place to hide, but we just stay there when Josh gets here,” Soonyoung is trying to currently convince everyone, “you know, like a reverse surprise party! If Josh finds us all, he wins a surprise!”

 

Apparently, this counts as 'ridiculous' in Soonyoung's book. Seungcheol counts his blessings because it honestly could be much worse. He doesn't say anything and shrugs noncommittally when Soonyoung's eyes land on him. 

 

“What does he win?” Junhui, one of the only ones humoring Soonyoung, asks. He’s leaning against the wall connected to the kitchen. No one had yet taken a spot on the glitter-couch.  

 

“A hug?” Soonyoung suggests. The senior is currently taking laps around the room. He stops every so often to adjust a streamer or aim a kick at Junhui or Jihoon. He chooses to change things up and starts bothering Chan by smacking the unsuspecting freshman upside the back of his head. Chan scowls and tries to grab at Soonyoung but Soonyoung is fast and is halfway across the room giggling hysterically before Chan even registers it. Chan pouts but doesn’t retaliate and throws himself back onto the bench by the keyboard that he’s sharing with Hansol and Minghao. The three youngest had been awfully chummy since Chan arrived and they waste no time from Soonyoung’s distraction to go back to their whispered conversation on the bench.

 

Junhui clicks his tongue. “I don’t think Josh would go for that.”

 

“He might if it’s the right person,” Wonwoo says quietly.

 

The room goes quiet then, even Chan, Minghao, and Hansol stop whispering to give Seungcheol a cautious glance. Even though everyone was now on fairly good terms, it was a little awkward. Seungcheol isn’t stupid. He knows Seokmin feels guilty and that Soonyoung feels angry. Wonwoo was apparently also feeling _something_ , though Seungcheol can’t currently take a guess as to what or why. He hadn’t really expected his relative silence in their group’s communication to affect everyone as much as it did. Luckily, he had talked some things through with Jeonghan and Joshua earlier that day (last night, whatever). He’s about to say something to reassure everyone that the awkwardness won’t last forever, but Chan (bless him) senses the weird atmosphere and changes the subject.

 

“I didn’t realize you guys lived in a real house,” Chan directs his comment to Jihoon.

 

“Yeah, we were supposed to rent the house with, like, 3 other guys but they backed out at the last minute. Turns out Joenghan’s aunt is super rich, so she actually ended up paying the difference for us, even though we signed the contract for two years. It runs out after this semester though,” Jihoon tells him. Junhui lets out a low whistle.

 

“Wow, that’s nice. The house is nice, too” Chan says.

 

“Uh, thanks.”

 

Seungcheol checks his watch. There's still a few minutes until seven, so hopefully the couple will get here soon and distract everyone from the awkward tension.

 

Seokmin takes the reins after Chan’s valiant effort to lighten the mood and starts talking about the new class he’s taking in the upcoming semester. The others, thankfully, take Seokmin’s lead and follow the flow of conversation to a more neutral topic. It doesn’t stop them from occasionally stealing glances at Seungcheol, though. He sighs and slips further down in his chair. He had thought it would be okay to attend Joshua's party, even if things were still weird between them and Jeonghan. But he hadn't taken into account any weirdness still lingering between himself and his other friends. He suddenly feels like a bad friend, a bad adult who can't even navigate though human relations. These thoughts add to his apprehension at seeing Jeonghan and Joshua in person and Seungcheol can feel the anxiety swirling in his gut.

 

He thinks about what Jihoon always does when he's feeling anxious. Maybe this is a good time to try meditation. So he tries it, tries to clear his mind of all his thoughts and worries, focuses on feeling peaceful and calm and light. It doesn’t work. He tries for several minutes but he can’t help but think of two cute, thoughtful, yet absent boys. Well, so much for that.

 

He feels something at his elbow and looks over to see Wonwoo holding a red plastic cup out to him. Based on the smell emanating from the cup, he must gotten into the alcohol while Seungcheol was meditating. Seungcheol takes it.

 

“What is it?” he asks, looking into the cup curiously.

 

“Rum and coke,” Wonwoo grunts from behind his own red cup.

 

Seungcheol grimaces but takes a sip anyways. It’s gross, Seungcheol thinks Wonwoo overestimated the amount of coke in his rum and coke, but after only a few sips he feels his body becoming heavier and his nerves easing.

 

“Thanks,” he whispers to his roommate. Wonwoo nods.

 

“Probably gonna need more to get through this party.”

 

Seungcheol wants to ask what Wonwoo means by that but Wonwoo is already looking away, gazing down at his phone.

 

Maybe it's the alcohol already thrumming in his veins or maybe its a new and sudden desire to become a better roommate, but Seungcheol hears himself asking anyway.

 

Wonwoo looks over at him, surprised. 

 

"I...I'm worried about Seungkwan," Wonwoo admits. There's a weird look in his eyes and Seungcheol can tell that Wonwoo is being serious right now. Which is weird, because he never thought Wonwoo was that close to Seungkwan. He thinks back and now he's not sure that Wonwoo and Seungkwan ever even met in person. Why would he be worried about Seungkwan? Unless...

 

"Why?" Seungcheol asks. 

 

But before Wonwoo can answer, Jihoon interrupts with a shout that he just got a text. _The_ text.

 

They all scramble to find a good hiding spot while Soonyoung makes a flying leap across the room to hit the lights when he hears someone’s keys in the lock. Seungcheol hides with Mingyu and Seokmin in the kitchen because space is limited in a room crammed with ten young men. Seungcheol allows himself to peek around the wall, though, so he has a good view of the door. Everyone is hidden fairly well except Wonwoo who just stands stock-still next to the Christmas tree as if frozen in terror.

 

The door creaks open and Seungcheol finds himself holding his breath. Jeonghan is the first to enter, smiling brightly at the decorations, though he slips into a slight scowl when he sees Wonwoo ‘hiding’ in plain sight. Joshua doesn’t seem to notice though, and is a good three feet into the front room before he’s startled by Seokmin launching into a snazzy rendition of the “happy birthday” song.

 

Seungcheol hangs back as the rest of his friends swarm the surprised senior. Joshua looks good, but then again he always looks good. He’s wearing a white turtleneck that looks soft to the touch and his hair is styled so that his forehead is on display. Jeonghan looks good, too. His light brown hair is soft, hanging low into his eyes . He’s just wearing an over-sized t-shirt under his coat, along with a pair of ripped jeans that show off his legs. Seungcheol feels the urge to scold him for not wearing anything heavier in the middle of winter.

 

Instead, he opts to give the birthday boy a small smile when their eyes meet over the top of Chan’s head, making him feel ridiculously giddy when Joshua smiles back. Jeonghan catches the interaction and gives Seungcheol smile of his own. If the past few days hadn’t confirmed it yet, Seungcheol is indeed completely fucked.

 

“Were you surprised?” Seokmin asks. He and Soonyoung each have a plastic bag full of confetti they take turns sprinkling over Joshua. Jihoon looks murderous. Seungcheol just wonders where they hid the confetti from him for the past hour.

 

Joshua laughs while narrowly avoiding getting confetti crammed into his mouth by an exuberant throw from Soonyoung. “Yes, thanks everyone!”

 

“It was all Jeonghan’s idea,” Jihoon adds as they all troop into the living room. Joshua’s eyes light up at the banner and the balloons. Jeonghan lets out a big sigh as he takes in the glitter.

 

Joshua grins and turns to give Jeonghan a quick peck on the lips. Something happy and warm flutters in Seungcheol’s chest. He licks his lips and looks away from the couple, suddenly unable to look at them properly.

 

“I think this is the first time we’ve all been in the same room as each other!” Soonyoung pipes up. 

 

“Except Seungkwan,” Seokmin reminds him, throwing some confetti right in his face.

 

“Oh, right,” Soonyoung pouts.

 

Wonwoo makes a distressed noise and when Seungcheol turns to check on him, he finds his roommate glaring yet again at his phone, his empty red plastic held in his other hand. He notices Hansol give a pointed look at Minghao, but it seems to go unnoticed by the group at large when Soonyoung asks the couple about what they’ve been doing all day. 

 

The conversation tapers off after everyone starts eating, some side conversations forming when Joshua gets a call from his parents to wish him a happy birthday. Seungcheol finds himself listening in on Minghao and Junhui talking trash about Soonyoung while they pretend not to hear him complain. It’s entertaining, but not distracting enough that Seungcheol can feel someone’s eyes boring holes into the side of his skull. He tries to shake it off, but he can definitely tell Jeonghan is staring at him. Seungcheol wants to talk to him, he really does, but he feels like its not the right moment yet. To buy himself some time, Seungcheol wanders to the opposite side of the room from Jeonghan and tries to inconspicuously hide himself behind Minghao and Soonyoung.

 

Minghao, not surprisingly, tries to shove him away.

 

"What are you doing?" he asks, sounding almost bored.

 

"Hiding." 

 

Seungcheol doesn't even bother lying at this point. Soonyoung pats Seungcheol on the back, probably out of sympathy. Since Jeonghan and Josh arrived, Seungcheol had noticed the distance Soonyoung kept between himself and a particular junior.

 

"Why?"

 

"I'm avoiding my problems." Seungcheol emphasizes his point by sliding directly in front of Minghao so that he's blocked completely from view of everyone else on the other side of the room. The kid is tall, but Seungcheol's broader. Whatever, he'll be mostly hidden anyways.

 

"So you're talking to us?" Minghao asks.

 

"Yes?" Seungcheol says. "We're friends, right?"

 

Minghao rolls his eyes.

 

Seungcheol sticks his tongue out at him. Soonyoung giggles.

 

"Look," Minghao says, letting out a long sigh. "Don't feel pressured by everyone to, like, fix everything immediately. Take it on your own time. We're all adults, you know?"

 

Soonyoung shifts his weight, then looking uncomfortable.

 

"Love takes time," Minghao continues, his eyes glancing across the room. When Seungcheol follows his gaze, he sees Junhui shoving an entire egg roll in his mouth. Minghao gives a brief look of disgust before soldiering on. "We won't be offended or anything if you reject them."

 

"I'm not going to reject them." The truth bursts out of Seungcheol like fire, burning its way from his heart through his veins, heating up every inch of his body. He's never said that out loud before.

 

Minghao looks smug. "Good. I didn't want to have to pick sides."

 

"But you just said-" 

 

"Never mind what I just said, Seungcheol is in  _love_ ," Minghao sing-songs, doing a little shimmy. Never one to resist spontaneous dancing, Soonyoung joins in, wiggling his hips while pointing his fingers at Seungcheol's face. He swats Soonyoung's hands away.

 

"What about you?" Seungcheol tries to divert the attention away from his face. He's pretty sure he's as red as a tomato right now. 

 

"Me?" Soonyoung asks incredulously. His happy-go-lucky mood vanishes instantaneously. "What about me?" 

 

Minghao pins Soonyoung with a pointed look. "Are you hiding something?"

 

Soonyoung's eyes are darting around the room, looking everywhere except Minghao and Seungcheol. Seungcheol takes pity on him.

 

"I'm just teasing," Seungcheol says, ruffling Soonyoung's hair. "But like, if you find anyone you have feelings for, don't be afraid to say something to them. You're a good guy, Soonyoung. One might say a catch, even."

 

"Thanks, Dad," Soonyoung grumbles. He makes a fuss of straightening out his hair, but if Seungcheol looks closely, he sees gears churning in Soonyoung's brain. Maybe Soonyoung will move forward with Seokmin, maybe he won't. All he wants right now is for his friends to be happy.

  

"Oh, Chan," Minghao spots their youngest friend trying to sneak past them with a plate piled high with junk food. "How's the mission going?"

 

Both Soonyoung and Seungcheol snap out of their moment to look at Chan, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Minghao is now impatiently summoning the boy over with one hand, so Chan has little choice but to comply with his wishes.

 

"What mission?" Chan asks cautiously, coming to stand next to Seungcheol.

 

Minghao rolls his eyes.

 

"The only fucking mission we've ever talked about."

 

"I don't know what you-"

 

"We only need to keep it a secret from Wonwoo. It's no big deal."

 

Wonwoo? Why Wonwoo...oh. OH. Something clicks in Seungcheol's head.

 

"Is it Seungkwan?" he asks quietly.

 

"Uh-uhm," Chan stumbles. Chan stares and Seungcheol like he can't believe the elder figured it out. Seungcheol smiles smugly. 

 

Soonyoung keeps looking between all of them, confusion written plainly on his face. "Wait, what?"

 

"He's on his way right now but Wonwoo doesn't know," Minghao informs them in a low voice. "Should make it just before midnight."

 

Seungcheol checks his phone. It's only nine.

 

The four of them spend the next few minutes chatting. Soonyoung, still confused by the whole "mission" departs after a while to tease Jihoon and Mingyu who are standing in the corner and avoiding everyone else. Minghao goes to find Jun and Chan goes to find more food, so Seungcheol is left to his own devices. He spends a few minutes looking at his phone before realizing everyone he usually texts are standing in this room. He sees Wonwoo, with a beer in his hand this time, and briefly thinks about going to get another drink to pass the time, though he's still nursing Wonwoo's rum and coke from earlier. He decides against it in the end. He has a feeling he wants to stay sober tonight.

 

Before long, someone discovers the karaoke machine. It happens to be after someone else had already started distributing the alcohol. Joshua had been so distracted from the attention he's getting that he couldn’t act as the Mom Friend and lecture the underage kids about the dangers of alcohol, so no one had been keeping an eye on the liquor. Anyone can tell that they’re all a little tipsy by his point. Seungcheol vows to watch out for the younger kids, keeping close tabs on them so that they won't get too drunk or get caught and chewed out by Joshua. It's a fine line, but after everything they've been through the past few weeks, he thinks they all deserve a little fun. He'll even play designated driver at the end of the night and make sure they all get home safe.  

 

They all vote to make Joshua take the first turn at karaoke, as the birthday boy. To everyone’s surprise, he picks “California Love” and raps the first verse perfectly. His friends crowd around him, screaming and jumping as if he’s a professional singer and this is their personal concert.

 

Seungcheol finds himself staring. Joshua is grinning so brightly while he raps, throwing his entire body into the song. He’s gorgeous. A light blush forms on his cheeks and the back of his neck from the exertion. He notices Joshua has a helix piercing and it shimmers when he turns a certain way to sing the second verse. Seungcheol wants to reach out and touch it, but he doesn’t.

 

His eyes are soon drawn to Jeonghan, who watches Joshua with so much affection in his eyes. He uses a hand to brush his bangs off of his forehead while he laughs at Joshua doing a weird jumpy dance during the break. Seungcheol internally swoons. 

 

The whole scene makes Seungcheol unbearably fond that it hurts. Thankfully, the performance ends and Joshua hands off the microphone.

 

Seokmin takes over after Joshua’s performance with a country song that Seungcheol can’t name. He’s not bad, he actually has a really strong voice, but he puts on a thick twang-y accent just to get extra laughs. Hansol stumbles through the American national anthem with the help of a yodeling Soonyoung. Alcohol is most likely the main contributing factor to his friend's increasingly strange song choices. Maybe he should cut them off soon.

 

They pass the mic off to Junhui to sing a song when Seungcheol feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and sees Jeonghan looking expectantly at him, his delicate eyebrows raised in a question. His stomach swoops, but Seungcheol nods. He's ready, ready for whatever is going to happen. Jeonghan steps toward the kitchen and Seungcheol can't do anything but follow. The fire that burned through him earlier had faded to a dull burning. All the kids are so focused on Junhui belting the chorus of “I Will Always Love You” that nobody notices the two seniors slip from the room.

 

The kitchen is quieter, shielded a bit from the noisy living room except for the open doorway across from the refrigerator. Joshua is sitting primly on the edge of the kitchen table. He doesn’t look up when they enter the room. The only thing showing his anxiety are his lightly bouncing legs.

 

“Hey,” Seungcheol greets shyly. “Happy birthday.”

 

He takes a seat next to Joshua (though there’s a good two foot gap between them) while Jeonghan hops onto the kitchen counter across from them, idly kicking his feet in time to the music.

 

“Thanks.” Joshua’s blushing. _Cute_.

 

They don’t say anything for a while, avoiding each other’s gazes and grinning occasionally when they hear Junhui’s voice crack or one of the other kids howl with laughter. He vaguely registers Chan starting up an enthusiastic rendition of “I’ll Make a Man Out of You” from _Mulan_.

 

“So…uh, yeah.” Wow. Great start, Seungcheol.

 

“About what we talked about last night…” Joshua speaks softly and slowly, as if considering every word. It takes Seungcheol by surprise that Joshua is the one to bring it up. He was timid and looked so lost the last time he saw Joshua in person. Seungcheol had thought about the frown that he caused that night more times than he’d like to admit.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

Well…they’d talked about a lot last night. And he'd thought about a lot, too. Seungcheol had finally been able to voice his insecurities somewhat coherently and Jeonghan and Joshua had seemed to understand where he was coming from. It felt good to speak his mind and have Jeonghan and Joshua be so accepting and open.  They assured him that they’d talked a lot about dating someone else, had made it clear that they were serious about him. It made him want them more.

 

“I’m thinking a lot of things,” Seungcheol finds himself admitting. And he is, really. It just happens to be that most of the things he’s thinking about are not very helpful right now. Like how close Joshua is, so that if Seungcheol reaches out he could hold Joshua’s hand that’s sitting innocently on the table. Or how Jeonghan looks like a model sitting on the counter, his forearms on display and taut from the way he’s gripping the counter. Not very helpful, but very telling of Seungcheol’s feelings.

 

“I know it’s probably not easy and it can be intimidating entering a pre-existing relationship,” Joshua says. He’s gazing at Seungcheol now, a determined look on his face even though his cheeks are still stained pink. It’s a good look on him. “But we want this, Seungcheol. I want it. I’ve thought about you—about us for a long time because I wasn’t sure if I could even be emotionally available for another person in my life. But you’re such a wonderful person Seungcheol, and maybe I’m selfish for wanting to be with you… but I really think you’d like being with us, too.”

 

“I’m not going to abandon you or Joshua,” Jeonghan adds. He leans forward more so that he’s closer to the other two. Seungcheol wills himself to stop looking at his forearms or where his t-shirt dips as he leans, revealing part of a slender collarbone. “I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing with my life right now,” he chuckles, “but I’ve been with Joshua for three years and I’ve liked you for pretty much the same amount of time. I’m not saying it will be easy, but I’ve thought a lot about the possibilities and I know that this is what I want.”

 

Jeonghan’s confession had throws him off. Just how long had Jeonghan liked Seungcheol? Though if Seungcheol thinks about it, he’s probably harbored feelings for Jeonghan _and_ Joshua for just as long. He just didn’t want to admit it to himself. No, it would have hurt too much to admit that he had feelings for Joshua and had willingly given him up to another man. It would have hurt too much to admit he had feelings for a friend he purposefully distanced himself from because he didn’t think Jeonghan had liked him back then.

 

“I think,” Seungcheol starts then pauses, a bit unsure of how he wants to phrase things. “I think I owe you an explanation.”

 

Joshua looks completely puzzled now, his eyebrows furrow together in a way that shouldn’t be cute on a fully grown man, but is. How unfair.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I thought we talked about this last night?”

 

“No, it’s—I don’t know. I just,” he forces himself to take a breath. Joshua’s hand jerks forward like he wants to touch him, but he stops himself. It makes something deep within him rise up and want reach out, a flicker of the fire from earlier. So Seungcheol surges forward and grabs Joshua’s hand. His hand is warm and strong yet delicate at the same time. It’s weirdly calming. He continues.

 

“I’m sorry for being such an idiot on your birthday,” Seungcheol apologizes, squeezing Joshua’s hand. Joshua, however, seems incapable of speech and just stares at Seungcheol. His large brown eyes look lost again and on the verge of hurt, making Seungcheol want to lean forward and envelop the younger boy in a hug, maybe drop a kiss on the top of his head or his temple or his nose or anywhere. Curse his idiot brain, because none of this is coming out right. It’s making him frustrated and he can tell its making the others frustrated and even more confused.  Jeonghan hops down from the counter.

 

“What do you mean?” he asks again. His voice is slipping from his usual confident tenor into something very un-Jeonghan-like. It's coarse and on the edge of angry. Shit.

 

“Oh—no, I just—”

 

Seungcheol reaches out with his other hand to take one of Jeonghan’s, which he only gives reluctantly with a pout on his face. He can’t tell if Jeonghan is trying to look intimidating, but if he is, it’s completely lost on Seungcheol. All he sees is cuteness and annoyingly kissable lips. Fuck, _fuck_ , Seungcheol, get back on track.

 

“The good kind of idiot, I promise.”

 

Jeonghan’s eyes narrow like he doesn’t believe him. Seungcheol sighs.

 

He should feel awkward right now. He’s sitting on the edge of a table, arms straight out in front of him holding the hands of two boys he very much adores. He’s supposed to be confessing right now but his mouth isn’t cooperating and neither is his brain. Especially when both Jeonghan and Joshua are looking at him so carefully, sitting on a ledge between hope and hurt. It sucks but it doesn't feel awkward. He feels completely calm.

 

Seungcheol closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. He feels warmth and reassurance radiating from the two hands he’s holding and it gives him so much confidence. It’s almost scary how much he wants this, despite everything he said on Christmas, despite everything he said last night. He wants this. Willing himself to not fuck up anymore, he carefully picks his words.

 

“Freshman year I made a lot of mistakes. One of the biggest ones was letting Josh go when I knew I had feelings for him. I don’t know why I did that, but maybe I thought he didn’t feel the same because we had a no-strings attached thing going on. And I let him go to Jeonghan, who I also had trouble concealing my feelings for but…you looked so good together and I just didn’t think I’d fit in. So I let you go. It was fine for a long time because we barely talked to each other for a while, so I just convinced myself to forget. But then…then you both showed up again and did all this stuff for me and I...anyways, I’m just really thankful that you were both just _there_ and willing to listen a-and Josh, you're the most emotionally mature person I know. And Hannie. I don't really know what I'm doing with my life either but I think I’ve made a decision. Like, I know it won’t be easy and I’ll still have a lot of reservations and shit, but if you’re willing to help me through that, I’d really like to figure it all out with you. This is what I want, too.”

 

Seungcheol doesn’t realize his eyes are still closed until he’s finished speaking. Carefully, he opens his eyes.

 

Joshua is beaming so brightly, the smile lines in his cheeks overtaking his features and his eyes disappearing. Jeonghan looks on the verge of crying, his dark eyes shining in the low light of the kitchen.

 

He realizes belatedly that some time during his weird confession-speech, Jeonghan had reached out and interlaced his fingers with Joshua’s free hand so that they were all holding hands now, a little trio holding hands in a kitchen while trying to stick together.

 

“But I get to pick the first twelve dates,” Seungcheol says, his cheeks burning with the force of his smile, “since you two took care of the confession.”

 

Before Jeonghan actually starts crying, Seungcheol releases their hands and wraps Jeonghan in a hug. He takes pride in the fact that Jeonghan immediately buries his face in Seungcheol’s neck and returns the hug, squeezing him gently. He feels another pair of arms wrap around his waist a soft cheek rest against his shoulder blade and knows it’s Joshua.

 

In this moment, everything is warm and so so good. He’s not focusing on the what-ifs, he’s just…happy. He’s suddenly so happy and warm and content with his boys that he almost doesn’t notice the nine pairs of eyes peering at them from the doorway. Almost, but not quite.

 

Seungcheol clears his throat, but neither Jeonghan nor Joshua make a move to let go. “Uh, guys…”

 

He cautiously starts to rub circles on Jeonghan’s back, both in an attempt to help him to calm down and to draw his awareness to their friends staring at them through the door. But the other senior just melts into Seungcheol’s hold and Seungcheol’s heart melts in his chest. And, well, that’s okay too. He finds himself closing his eyes and enjoying the comfort, the warmth, the closeness, of being hugged by two of his favorite people. Privacy be damned.

 

It turns out to be Seokmin’s rather loud sniffling that catches all of their attention. Joshua immediately starts cooing when he sees tears forming in the junior’s eyes, but he makes no move to go comfort him and is seemingly content to keep back-hugging Seungcheol. It’s okay, though, because there are eight other people that immediately reach out to wipe away his tears or ruffle his hair or bring him into a hug.

 

“So, uh, are you guys like a thing now or what?” Jihoon’s voice filters through the kitchen though Seungcheol can’t see his friend from behind Seokmin and his entourage.

 

Seungcheol gently pulls away from Jeonghan and Joshua, sharing easy smiles with them.

 

“Definitely something,” he says.

 

There’s a whoop of cheers and then Seungcheol finds himself being crushed by the force of half of his friends tackling him into a hug. They’re all rushing to talk, shouting congratulations or mumbling something about “finally” (probably Wonwoo) or “thank fuck” (definitely Jihoon).

 

They’re a crying, cheering, giggling (and probably past tipsy) mass of limbs. It’s ridiculous, but it’s so _them_ that Seungcheol can’t help but tear up and laugh along with them.

 

“Did I miss something?”

 

They all freeze and turn toward the voice in almost perfect synchronicity because that voice definitely didn’t come from anyone inside their weird cuddle-huddle.

 

It’s Seungkwan, looking tired but definitely there, grinning sleepily at his mass of friends. Seokmin lets out a screech somewhere close to Seungcheol’s left ear that makes him wince painfully. Seokmin makes to pull away from everyone to drag Seungkwan into their group hug, too, but to everyone’s (well most everyone's) surprise someone else beats him to it.

 

Wonwoo rushes to the newly arrived sophomore and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug for a few seconds before grabbing his face with both of his hands and kissing him squarely on the mouth. 

 

It’s almost comical how the entire room re-freezes. What had been boisterous chaos merely seconds ago has turned into quiet shock. Eventually, Seungkwan gently nudges Wonwoo away while mumbling something about ‘airplane breath’ and 'this wasn't how this was supposed to go, you sappy butthead'.

 

Wonwoo hangs his head, trying to hide a smile. Seungkwan’s cheeks are bright red, but he looks pleased with himself.

 

“Hey everyone,” he greets with a little wave. “I guess you all know my boyfriend, Wonwoo?”

 

Seokmin and Soonyoung let out identical screeches (ow) before rushing forward and pulling both Seungkwan and Wonwoo back into the group hug.

 

It isn’t until much later that they all pull apart. Jeonghan immediately starts grilling Seungkwan and Wonwoo about their relationship, to which they begrudgingly provide answers. That leaves Seungcheol and Joshua to fend off the others who bombard them with questions of their own. 

 

Eventually, everyone finally calms down and the atmosphere turns back into a party rather than an interrogation.

 

It’s a little different now, though. Now, Seungkwan sits shamelessly in Wonwoo’s lap while he relates the details of his trip to Hansol. Now, Soonyoung frequently glances longingly at Seokmin without saying anything, something heavy behind his eyes. Now, Seungcheol holds Joshua’s hand tightly and freely, and massages the nape of Jeonghan’s neck without a second thought.

 

It’s different, and there’s still some things that need to be aired out. He thinks they’ll tease Wonwoo and Seungkwan for a long time for hiding their relationship from everyone. He thinks they’ll have another team intervention with Soonyoung soon, about his feelings for Seokmin. He thinks he still has a lot to talk about with Jeonghan and Joshua. But the beautiful thing is that they have time.

 

Sure, some things are ending. They’ll be graduating and moving on, moving forward. But for the first time in a long time, Seungcheol finally sees them all moving on together. He has his friends, he has Jeonghan and Joshua. The _after_ he was so unsure of doesn’t seem so scary anymore.

 

Joshua ends up catching Hansol in the act of sneaking a beer, so he bans anyone from leaving his house after a lecture on the repercussions of underage drinking and drunk driving. Seungcheol decides not to argue as he and Jeonghan and Jihoon gather all of the spare blankets and pillows in the house and throw them on the floor in the living room when Chan's eyes start drooping closed and Mingyu starts stumbling. In fact, no one argues and they all accept their fate to spend the night together on the floor despite the oldest three being completely sober.

 

It turns into a sleepover in a matter of minutes. The energy they spent from partying earlier seems to have drained them all and Seungcheol smiles fondly at his pile of friends sleeping already in a mass on the floor. Mingyu is curled protectively around Jihoon. Minghao and Junhui sleep facing each other, holding hands with their foreheads pressing together. Seungkwan's head rests on Wonwoo's chest, rising and falling evenly with the elder's slow breathing. Initially, Soonyoung had wanted to build a blanket fort under the kitchen table, but had become distracted by Chan gently falling asleep where he sat, so he curled up with the freshman and let him use his arm as a pillow. Seokmin and Hansol were nearby, huddling together to share a blanket. 

 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua end up on the glitter-couch, leaning onto each other like dominoes. He finds he doesn't care about the glitter anymore, not when Jeonghan’s elbow is shoved into his stomach and Joshua’s hair is tickling his nose. It shouldn’t be comfortable, but it is.

 

He falls asleep quickly, soundly, surrounded by warmth and comfort. It’s not perfect, but it’s good. So good.

 

They’ll be okay.

 

They’ll all be okay.

 

They all have each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JiHanCheol!
> 
> Let me know what you think! It's kind of cheesy but I'm soft for ot13 in cuddle piles (it doesn't help that I drew inspiration from their LieV to write this). Don't forget to check out the epilogue which should be up shortly! Sorry again for the wait and for making you wait more!
> 
> P.S. I tried to wrap up all the ships (there's still the epilogue!) but I feel like some got lost in the shuffle--I just think SVT is too damn ship-able and I couldn't contain myself. I'm thinking about doing some companion pieces focusing more on the side ships? I don't know maybe some more SoonSeok (I have a lot of feelings about this ship)...thoughts?


	15. May 15 (After)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone for making it this far! This turned into a completely different beast than what I originally envisioned~the joys of not planning ahead! Hope you like it and I hope that this ties everything up!
> 
> Also, I gave up on chat names...but here goes!

 

Seungcheol and Wonwoo decide to walk together to the auditorium on campus. They just spent their last official night as roommates together last night, all huddled together in the living room with Mingyu and Hansol. They drank a lot and talked a lot and they might have cried, but they all agreed never to talk about that, under pain of death.

 

Though Wonwoo is staying another week or so before heading back home, Hansol’s plane leaves for South Korea early tomorrow morning, Mingyu is flying to Colorado in three days for a summer internship, and Seungcheol is moving in with his new roommates right after the ceremony. This was their last big hurrah together as roommates before heading their separate ways.

 

Seungcheol and Wonwoo are quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. They have been friends and roommates for four years; moving on isn’t going to be easy. They decide to be sentimental and take the scenic route across campus, walking past all their old haunts (the library, the dining hall, their freshman dorm, the sketchy bridge behind the science building that probably should have been torn down twenty years ago but still stands and actually wobbles when there’s a strong wind) but the walk surprisingly doesn’t take long. Too soon, they arrive at the big especially-built-for-commencement auditorium. Wonwoo tries to play it cool and slink inside without saying goodbye, but Seungcheol has quick reflexes. He grabs one of his closest friends by the shoulder and pulls him into a hug.

 

“Get off me!” Wonwoo snaps.

 

“Love you, too,” Seungcheol sighs. He can practically hear Wonwoo’s eye roll.

 

Seungcheol gives his friend one last squeeze before letting him go and shoving him into the building in front of him. Wonwoo glares at him, but flashes him a ‘v’ sign before heading off to his designated section.

 

Graduation is done alphabetically, so Seungcheol is stuck between practical strangers. He spends some time trying to spot some familiar faces. He recognizes some kids from his major, another kid he did his internship with, but the ones he really wants to find are missing. He sighs and begins the task of finding the phone hidden beneath his graduation gown. Once he locates it, he opens the group chat and smiles at the sheer amount of messages sent within the past hour.

 

**Group Chat: MY FRENS (DK, Hyungnim, Hoonmeister, goo, JHY, JiJi, 10/10, Juniper, BABE, nowaynohao, McBoo, Sir Vernon de Chwe, Our Maknae)**

May 15, 11:29 am

 

**DK:** CONGRATULATIONS MY SENIOR FRENS

**DK:** I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW I’M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH OGM

 

**goo:** seokmin please stop crying, it didn’t even start yet

 

**DK:** leave me alone, I need to express my emotios

 

**Sir Vernon de Chwe:** ha emotios

 

**nowaynohao:** is that like a ratio of emotions?

**Sir Vernon de Chwe:** my emotio today is 17 sad to 3 happy

 

**DK:** awww

**DK:** true

 

**10/10:** pleas cheer up my smol friendos, and rejoice

**10/10:** for it is truly a miracle that we all made it thus far

 

**Juniper:** especially u

 

**nowaynohao:** nice

 

**Juniper:** thans

**Juniper:** hey hao where you at?

 

**nowaynohao:** why do u need to know?

 

**Juniper:** so I can pose well for my pics ^^

 

**nowaynohao:** fine

**nowaynohao:** uhhhh…left side near the front, I think on the side after u get ur diploma

 

**Hoonmeister:** honestly I don’t think any of you will be able to miss us

 

**10/10:** awww, ur all together???

 

**DK:** of course!

**DK:** the banner wouldn’t work otherwise!

**DK:** oops

 

**10/10:** you made a banner??

 

**Our Maknae:** no

**Our Maknae:** we made several

 

**Hoonmeister:** against my wishes

 

**goo:** he’s lying, he said it was a great idea

 

**Hoonmeister:** only after I figured it would embarrass you all more than it would embarrass me

 

**DK:** ughhhhhhh

**DK:** SO MUCH IS CHANGING MY LITTLE HEART CANT TAKEI IT NO MOREEEE

 

**goo:** not really tho

 

**DK:** HOW CANR YOU SYAY THAT???

**DK:** EVEYRONE IS MOVING

**DK:** OR GETTING JOBSS LIIKE WHO DOES THAY NYMOR

 

**Juniper:** college graduates?

 

**nowaynohao:** u shut it, ur unemployed

 

**Juniper:** :((((((

 

**goo:** seok at least u still have me :)

 

**Our Maknae:** ye, I’m not going anywhere

 

**DK:** how can u say that, ur both MOVING AWAY!

 

**goo:** ill be like, one block further away than this year?

 

**Our Maknae:** we’re actually closer to ur house, right jihoon?

 

**DK:** ITS STIL CHANGE

 

**Hoonmeister:** cant believe I have to live with actual children

 

**Our Maknae:** not our fault ur lease came up and you did nothing to find new roomies

**Our Maknae:** ur stuck with us now :))

 

**Sir Vernon de Chwe:** it will be fun jihoon, we can stay up late every night like a sleepover

 

**Hoonmeister:** no

**Hoonmeister:** gyu how did you deal with that for a whole year?

 

**goo:** lots of ignoring, mostly

 

**Hoonmeister:** ok, I can do that

 

**nowaynohao:** im excited for next year tbh

**nowaynohao:** gon b lit

 

**goo:** rise of GYU N HAO

**goo:** roomies of the century

 

**Sir Vernon de Chwe:** so i meant nothing to u???

 

**goo:** not really

 

**Hoonmeister:** ur apartment will be in flames within 5 hours

 

**goo:** harsh

**goo:** but an actual possibility lol

 

**nowaynohao:** lol

 

**DK:** back to the PROBMLEM!!

**DK:** I wILL MISS MY SSENIORS TOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**10/10:** don worry min, we’ll still be around!!

 

**Juniper:** some of us closer than u think ;)

 

**DK:** wut does that mean?

 

**McBoo:** speaking of seniors

**McBoo:** anyone seen wonwoo yet? he didn’t message me yet....

 

**Hyungnim:** I walked here with him, should be here

 

**10/10:** I found him but he refused to take a selfie with me, so he’s dead to me now

**BABE:** sorry kwannie, I turned my phone off

 

**10/10:** LOSER

**10/10:** WE NEED GRADUATION DAY SELFIES

 

**BABE:** please calm down

**BABE:** we’ll get selfies at the party, chill

 

**Hyungnim:** uh, speaking of finding people…

 

**Our Maknae:** everyone needs to stop using the chat to keep tabs on ur bfs

 

**DK:** ye, us single folk feel left out :(

 

**BABE:** you won’t be single for long if someone would stop procrastinating

 

**DK:** uh……wut?

 

**McBoo:** Wonwoo, my babe, my darling

**McBoo:** light of my fucking life

**McBoo:** shut up

 

**BABE:** :(

 

**DK:** ??????????????

 

**Juniper:** 2 get back to a point other than this one

**Juniper:** cheol~~ they’re here

**Juniper:** or han is at least

**Juniper:** theres not a lot of people at the end of the alphabet

**Juniper:** u know…wen…yoon

**Juniper:** maybe 10 of us?

**Juniper:** theyre all creepy too, why are all the weirdos at the end of the alphabet??

**Juniper:** seriously even han is being weird now

**Juniper:** makin weird noises saying he’s a penguin?

**Juniper:** did he get into the alcoholic bevs last night/this morning???

**Juniper:** hao save me

 

**nowaynohao:** can’t, I’m at the end of the alphabet too

 

**Juniper:** o shit

 

**nowaynohao:** actually its xu

 

**Juniper:** -_-

 

**JiJi:** dw cheol, we’re both here

**JiJi:** han left his phone at home

 

**Hyungnim:** where?

 

**JiJi:** turn around

 

 

Surprised, Seungcheol cautiously turns to find Joshua grinning at him. He looks good, as good as someone can in a graduation cap and gown. His hair is neatly styled all up under his cap and it looks like he’s wearing some eyeliner to accentuate his warm eyes. He’s decorated with several cords and a big medal because he’s graduating _summa cum laude_ (he and Jeonghan only laughed a little when Joshua told them), but what catches his attention most is the earring hanging unassumingly from his left ear. It’s a simple thing, small and silver. Three small rings all attached to one another in a row. Seungcheol bought it for him as a graduation gift.

 

Seungcheol wants to reach out and touch it, so he does. Joshua grins impossibly wider, tilting his head to give Seungcheol more access to admire it. The little shit. He knows when he does that that Seungcheol can’t control himself. His hand shifts to Joshua’s jaw, pulling it up gently so he can give his boyfriend a kiss. It’s warm and gentle and comfortable and so _them_. Joshua, as Seungcheol had learned in the past few months, is so so soft. His lips are soft, the skin along his jaw soft and freshly shaven, the hair at the back of his neck is soft. Joshua is soft and Seungcheol is in love.

 

He finds himself smiling into the kiss at the thought. When he feels Joshua try to pull back, Seungcheol’s other hand flies up so that he’s gripping the sides of Joshua’s face, effectively keeping him from getting away. They’re both laughing now and Joshua half-heartedly swats at Seungcheol’s chest.  Eventually, someone starts cheering and clapping for them (it sounds suspiciously like Jeonghan, though neither of them can locate him in the crowd) and Joshua fights Seungcheol off, trying not to grin.

 

“Watch yourself,” Joshua murmurs. The tips of his ears are turning red. “I don’t Professor Gould to think I’m a delinquent who kisses his boyfriends wherever he wants.”

 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. He’s heard Joshua complain about that professor a lot this past semester, including what a homophobic tightass he is. Joshua would be more than pleased to give the old man a bit of a show.

 

“We’re graduating! Who gives a fuck?” Seungcheol says, giving him a raunchy wink.

 

“Future references, darling,” Joshua says in a drawling English accent that makes him think Joshua spent a lot of the last three years perfecting his version of Jeonghan’s accent.

 

“True,” Seungcheol admits.

 

Joshua cautiously reaches up to fix Seungcheol’s cap, which had been knocked askew during their kiss. Seungcheol wants to reach out and bring Joshua in to another kiss, maybe spill out the words swirling in his brain but its not the right timing and there’s a sudden announcement that they have to line up for the processional.

 

Joshua waves goodbye with a small smile and Seungcheol tries not to mourn the fact that it’s really hard to admire his boyfriend’s retreating figure when he’s wearing a stupid formless gown.

 

 

Sitting in the auditorium a few minutes later, everyone dressed in their black gowns, it suddenly becomes all too real. Seungcheol had been waiting for this for the past four years and now he’s done. This is it. All of the late nights spent studying and falling asleep on top of his books, cramming in the library with half the school during finals week, writing essays about things he’d only spent ten minutes researching. It all boil down to this; a simple document that says Seungcheol is somehow qualified to work in a field he still doesn’t feel ready to be a part of.

 

Seungcheol cranes his neck, searching for Joshua and Jeonghan in the sea of black. He easily spots them, maybe because he had gotten so used to their faces over the past few months. Joshua is a few rows back, casually chatting with a girl sitting next to him. Jeonghan is in the very last row, reaching forward to play with the tassel on Junhui’s cap in the row in front of him. He smiles to himself.

 

It’s suddenly all too real, but they’re real too. His future now has a shape, much different than what he thought it would be four years ago. It’s still fuzzy at the edges, but definitely identifiable. Seungcheol finds himself calming down, pleased by that very fact.

 

The ceremony starts without much pretense. It’s fairly standard, different speakers talking about how this is not the end but just the beginning, blah blah blah. At this point, Seungcheol just wants this to just be over as soon as possible because he’s hungry and tired and emotionally drained even though it’s still early in the afternoon.

 

When they start to call names, Seungcheol can easily spot his friends in the bleachers, grouped together and waving wildly with some suspiciously colored paper thrown over their laps. There’s more people around them that he recognizes, too; a whole crowd of his friends’ parents and siblings. Most notable are his own parents and his older brother sitting next to Chan, phones all raised and making kissy faces at Seungcheol while yelling something about their “baby”. He grins, only slightly embarrassed at his family’s antics, and poses for a few pictures before trying to look professional and focusing on not tripping as he makes his way up to the stage.

 

Seungcheol’s name is called and the entire section of his friends and family rises to their feet, screeching Seungcheol’s name. He tries not to look, but it’s kind of hard not to when Seokmin, Mingyu, and Chan have a bright red banner with Seungcheol’s name and a picture of his face (it’s not even an attractive picture; it looks like he has three chins and it was definitely taken when he was mid-sentence) spread out between the three of them. He knows he’s probably as red as the banner by the time he gets back to his seat, but he can’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment as well. He did it, his part is done. Now he can sit back and relax as the rest of his friends graduate.

 

Joshua is next to walk, gracefully accepting the chorus of ‘Hong’ coming from their friends in the stands, before going back to his seat and hiding his face behind his diploma. After a while, Wonwoo is called. Seungkwan stands visibly sobbing while helping to support a lime green banner reading ‘BABE LOVES BOO’. Wonwoo surprises everyone by running up into the stands to envelop Seungkwan in a hug and giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek before going back to his own seat. Seungcheol swears Wonwoo’s eyes are tearing up as well.

 

By this time, the people around their friend-group have grown wary of them and visibly flinch with every name that’s called.  It’s great. Next is Soonyoung (he sees one older woman sitting behind Seokmin physically lean away and cover her ears when he starts yelling), soaking up the attention his friends and family lavish on him like he was born to do it. He poses obnoxiously for pictures at the end of the stage, holding up the next three people to graduate.

 

They have to wait a while for Junhui’s name to be called, which might be a mistake, because they all seem to have re-charged by that point. Their screams reach a deafening level when Junhui uses the stage like a catwalk and strikes poses that are definitely more risqué than Soonyoung’s.

 

Jeonghan is called last, his name butchered by the presenter. Hansol and Mingyu are all too eager to correct them, though, and begin chanting his name. Everyone, even Jihoon, joins in while they wave Jeonghan’s hot pink banner that has an unbecoming picture of Jeonghan pretending to be a giraffe from a drunken charades game last week outlined in glitter. Jeonghan just smiles and waves like he’s the fucking queen of England. Which, Seungcheol muses, he kind of is.

 

After the ceremony, Seungcheol is dragged away by his family before he can locate his friends for a quick round of pictures around campus. They all figured that this would happen, so they had decided earlier to reconvene for the after party in an hour.

 

All of the graduating seniors decided to have a joint graduation party at Jeonghan, Joshua, and Jihoon’s place. It makes the most sense and it has the most space. Soonyoung and Seokmin had, thankfully, been dismissed from their duties as official decoration committee after the glitter fiasco at Joshua’s birthday party, so the place is pretty bare. By the time everyone shows up, however, Seokmin does manage to find a place to hang everyone’s banners and is making each of the seniors pose with their own.

 

When he enters the house, Seokmin steals Seungcheol away so he can make the graduate pose by his red monstrosity of a banner. Seokmin takes at least fifty pictures before he deems one appropriate and stalks off to find his next target. Seungcheol finds himself suddenly alone in the living room, so he takes off in search of someone to talk to.

 

It’s warm, especially with all of the people trying to cram into one small house, but they’re able so spill over onto the lawn and the small backyard. There are about two dozen people milling around, what with all of the seniors’ families coming to town for the celebration, plus Seokmin and Seungkwan’s parents from in town.

 

Seungcheol easily recognizes Seungkwan’s mom from all of the dinners she’s hosted for her son and his friends in the past few months. She’s speaking quietly with a middle-aged man who looks almost exactly like Wonwoo. Seungcheol notices Seungkwan and Wonwoo nervously watching the interaction from the other side of the room. They don’t need to worry though, because Seungkwan’s mom already loves Wonwoo to death, and it seems like she is the parent Seungkwan inherited his easy extraverted nature from.

 

Seungcheol shoots the nervous couple a grin and a double thumbs-up. Wonwoo returns the sentiment with a slightly less polite hand gesture of his own. Luckily, Seungkwan’s mom doesn’t catch it.

 

Outside, he first stumbles into Mingyu and Jihoon, who look busy trying to entertain everyone’s younger siblings. They look a little out of their league with an eight-year-old and two bored young- looking teens, but luckily Mingyu has a younger sister so he’s a little more sure of himself than Jihoon.

 

Seungcheol averts getting wrangled into baby-sitting, and passes by where Junhui is introducing Minghao to all four of his parents at once. Minghao looks overwhelmed, but Junhui is quick to assure the younger boy and keeps him close with an arm slung over Minghao’s shoulders.

 

Neither of Seokmin’s parents could make it for the ceremony, but they made sure to make it for the party to congratulate all of the seniors, their so-called ‘adopted sons’. He gets pulled into a conversation with them for a few minutes before he ducks out with an excuse to find his own parents whom he hasn’t seen since he got here.

 

Seungcheol had been up front with his parents about his relationship with Jeonghan and Joshua since the beginning. He was grateful that they were so supportive, had always been of all of Seungcheol’s relationships regardless of the number of people he’d been dating. His older brother, too, was supportive yet protective of Seungcheol. 

 

Seungcheol met Jeonghan’s aunt a few days ago after she flew in from London. She is a fashionable woman with eyes like a hawk and picked up on their relationship almost instantly even though Jeonghan hadn’t told her about his new boyfriend. She was supportive, but having raised Jeonghan, seemed a little hurt that her nephew hadn’t disclosed his relationship developments to her. Jeonghan was sure to make it up to her though, and had spent the majority of the day yesterday telling his aunt all about Seungcheol’s accomplishments and showing off all of their pictures together. She seemed to like him better after that.

 

Joshua’s parents were a bit of a different matter. Joshua had told them beforehand that they were traditional and though they accepted their son for being gay, he wasn’t sure how they’d deal with him being with two guys. He had explained their situation to them multiple times, ensuring his parents that it was a consensual, healthy relationship, but he was still anxious how they would react to seeing the three of them together for the first time. Joshua worried for naught, however, because ever since the first moment he met them at the airport, Joshua’s mother doted on Seungcheol, exclaiming that she wanted to meet his “new man”.

 

Seungcheol likes Joshua and Jeonghan’s families a lot in the short time he’s gotten to know them, but he’s surprised to find them all standing together with his own family, talking animatedly in a little circle. Jeonghan and Joshua are there too, Joshua chatting easily with Jeonghan’s aunt and Seungcheol’s own mother while Jeonghan looks like he’s being interrogated by his brother.

 

Seungcheol sighs and marches forward, positioning himself in between Jeonghan and his brother, sending him a warning look. 

 

“Chill, bro, we were just having a friendly chat. I wasn't giving him a background check or anything,” he huffs, taking a step back. Still, Seungcheol puts a protective arm around Jeonghan’s waist. 

 

His mother notices Seungcheol’s presence in their circle, which starts off a whole round of congratulations and hugs. They chat for a few minutes, Seungcheol spacing out a little because he’s tired and he still has to move all of his shit later. He's comfortable leaning into his boyfriend's space, letting his thoughts wander, but he’s brought back to the present when Jeonghan pinches his arm.

 

“What?” Seungcheol grunts, still staring straight ahead.

 

“Food,” Jeonghan says, smiling at Seungcheol’s reaction. Even with one word, his English accent had gotten impossibly stronger since his aunt had been in town. It’s cute.

 

“Food?” he parrots, mimicking the accent.

 

“Yes. Eat now. Cheol hungry?” Jeonghan grunts like a caveman, moving his arms to mime the eating motion.

 

“Don’t,” Seungcheol whines, but he lets himself get towed away by Jeonghan.

 

Apparently, ‘food’ is cake. It’s laid out on the dining room table, so they all have to squeeze into the kitchen to see it. It’s a big sheet cake, with a picture of all thirteen of them on it. The picture was taken the morning after Joshua’s birthday party. They all have bed head and look hungover, but Joshua insisted on getting a picture of them at their first gathering all together.

 

He looks around the room, feeling like a rock is forming in his throat. There’s a mix of English and Korean, with a pinch of Mandarin thrown in from where Minghao is happily chatting with Junhui’s dad. It sounds like home and feels like home and he finds himself wondering if he will ever feel this again. If he will ever be able to feel at home with all of these people in the same place ever again at some point in his life.

 

Before he can spiral into his thoughts, he feels a gently hand on his shoulder and immediately relaxes into it because over the months, his boyfriends have gotten pretty good at identifying his different moods.

 

“Stop thinking,” Jeonghan whispers. “You have that dumb look on your face that you always get before you go on about how short life is or get sentimental about our relationship or Mr. Hop or something. Relax, Cheol. Enjoy it while you can.”

 

Seungcheol pouts. All too easily, Jeonghan kisses the pout off his face. Soft and quick and not enough, but there’s more than thirty people shoved in the kitchen, so it will have to do.

 

They sing a graduation song to the tune of ‘happy birthday’, Soonyoung cries, and someone shoves cake into Seungcheol’s hands. He barely takes three bites before his mother is calling him over and reminding him he needs to get the stuff out of his apartment before his parents take off for New York again.

 

Mournfully, Seungcheol lets go of his cake, only with the promise that Jeonghan will put it in the fridge for him to eat later. He bids a quick goodbye to everyone before heading out to his car, Chan and Hansol in tow. He had black-mailed the younger ones into helping him move his shit a few weeks prior, which had been a good idea in hindsight because Seungcheol had accumulated a lot of shit in the past years.

 

With a combined effort of Seungcheol’s family and his friends, they somehow manage to get everything into two cars within one hour. The apartment is nearly empty, save for Wonwoo’s things, and the sight is somewhat jarring. This is the place he’d made so many memories, where he’d received his first anonymous present from Jeonghan and Joshua. He had  lived in this place, loved in this place. But now all traces of that are gone.

 

Carefully, Seungcheol takes one last sweeping look around his room and closes the door.

 

The car ride back is cramped and loud; Chan is holding Mr. Hop in his cage on his lap and Hansol has control of music via Seungcheol’s phone. Chan is making conversation about what he’s going to be doing in New York this summer and Seungcheol thinks about how much he’s trying not to miss his city in the coming months.

 

“Uh, Cheol? Your phones blowing up,” Hansol says, waving his phone in front of his face. Seungcheol swats it away, too tired to yell at Hansol about distracting the driver.

 

“What chat?” he asks instead.

 

“Uh, grads or something?” Hansol replies.

 

“Read it,” he says, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Really?” Hansol asks. Seungcheol can’t see him, because ‘eyes on the road’ and all that, but he’s certain the younger is looking at him incredulously from the passenger seat.

 

“Yeah, could be important,” Seungcheol reasons. Hansol shakes his head in disbelief, but does his best to read the chat out loud.

 

 

**Group Chat: *GRADZZZ* (Susan,** **Joosh, Shoosh** **, wowo, Potato, Hot Potato)**

May 15, 4:54 pm

**Potato:** holy fuck I’m shitting myself right now

**Potato:** fucking wonwoo you fucking fuck

 

**wowo:** yo

**wowo:** what did I do?

 

**Potato:** HE HAS EXPECTATIONS NOW

**Potato:** WHAT IF HE HATES ME AFTER THIS OMGG

 

 

 

“What the fuck?” Hansol mutters under his breath.

 

“Keep reading,” Seungcheol urges. With everything happening today, he’d almost forgotten about their 'plan'. 

 

 

 

**Joosh:** soonyoung.

**Joosh:** remember what we talked about

 

**Potato:** but he’s so good and amazing and beautiful and im just a blob with no talent

**Potato:** everyone knows I’m dum and I barely graduated on time

**Potato:** he only sees me as a friend ohhhhmyyygot im going to ruin everything

 

**Joosh:** Soonyoung.

 

**Potato:** ok

**Potato:** ookokok

**Potato:** deep breaths

 

**Joosh:** and?

 

**Potato:** I’m a worthwhile person and I deserve happiness

 

**Joosh:** thank you

 

 

“Really, what the fuck is going on?” Chan asks, voice muffled behind the cage.

 

“Soonyoung is in love with Seokmin,” Seungcheol admits. “He’s going to ask Seokmin out.”

 

“Called it,” Hansol says with a fist pump. Seungcheol glances over and Hansol is smirking down at his phone.

 

“What’s happening now?”

 

 

**Hot Potato:** now go

 

**Potato:** go?

 

**Hot Potato:** go ask out min

 

**Potato:** now?

 

**Hot Potato:** no next year

**Hot Potato:** OF COURSE NOW

 

**Susan:** quick, got him cornered outside

 

 

"Who's Susan?"

 

"It's Jeonghan. Tell them I want to be there!”

 

“Yessir."

 

"Why is Jeonghan's name Susan?"

 

"Don't ask."

 

 

**Shoosh:** wait I wanna be there -cheol

**Shoosh:** this is hansol lol

 

**Joosh:** hey hansol, how’s the move?

 

**Shoosh:** good, we got all his shit in 2 cars

 

**Joosh:** nice

 

**Potato:** IS ENYONE ELSE CONVERNED THAT A SOHPMO CORRUPTED THE CHAT

 

**Susan:** hurry, soons

**Susan:** he’s getting antsy

 

**Potato:** FUCKFUCKFUCKUFKUKXFUFc

 

**Joosh:** you can do it soonyoung!

 

**Hot Potato:** CHARGE!

 

**wowo:** encouragements!

 

**Shoosh:** u go bro

 

 

“Shit, we’re going to miss it!”

 

As soon as they arrive back at the house, all three of them jump out of the car and run inside. All of the parents and families have gone back home or to their hotels, but all of their friends are crowded at the kitchen window to get a view of Soonyoung and Seokmin who are apparently in the backyard. Seungcheol gets a good view out of the window in between Seungkwan and Jeonghan’s heads.

 

Outside, Soonyoung and Seokmin look like they’re talking, both red in the face but smiling cautiously at each other.

 

“How’s it going?” Seungcheol asks breathlessly.

 

“Well he didn’t shit his pants yet, so I’m guessing pretty well,” Wonwoo supplies.

 

They all watch as Seokmin brings Soonyoung into a hug, resting his chin on top of Soonyoung’s head. They all collectively coo at their friends’ embrace, assuming everything must have gone well. Seungcheol is happy for them; Soonyoung had struggled a lot with his confidence and self-esteem, but once he figured out what he wanted, Seungcheol and the others were all too happy to help him go after his ‘dream guy’.

 

Distracted by the most recent development, Seungcheol had entirely forgotten about his parents, waiting patiently out at their car. He turns from the window, grabbing Hansol and Chan as he goes, and heads back outside.

 

“Sorry, some friend drama,” Seungcheol explains to his parents. “Let’s move my stuff up!”

 

 

The lease on the house Jihoon shares with Jeonghan and Joshua runs out at the end of the week. The freshly graduated seniors hadn’t been certain about their future at the beginning of the semester, but Jihoon knew he was going to finish up his senior year at the university. However, Jihoon hadn’t made any effort to look into alternative living situations until the last minute and was left with leasing the house (meant for at least six people to share) again for another year or trying to get shitty on-campus housing. Luckily, he found five other people willing to split the cost and live with him on short notice.

 

Jeonghan had decided to apply to grad school at the university at the last minute. He got accepted into the business program and was starting his classes in the Fall. Joshua had gotten a job in the city only thirty minutes away from campus. Rent the city is a lot more expensive, so Joshua reasoned he’d save money in the long run by living close to the university and commuting to work. Jeonghan and Joshua wanted to continue to live together, so they offered to keep rooming with Jihoon for the coming year.

 

Chan, desperate to get out of on-campus housing, had jumped at the offer. And Hansol, after realizing he would have to find new roommates if he wanted to keep living in his old apartment (Mingyu had dumped him to live with Minghao), accepted as well.

 

Seungcheol got a job offer from the office he completed his internship at in town this last semester, and after a lot of thought, he decided he would offer to take the last spot at the house. He didn’t want to rush things with Jeonghan and Joshua, but he thinks they can make it work. They have their own spaces; Jeonghan and Joshua are moving their stuff to the larger basement room and Seungcheol is taking one of the rooms on the top floor. It’s going to be a big change, but Seungcheol would be lying if he said he isn’t excited to see Jeonghan and Joshua every day.

 

His parents leave after they get all of the boxes and Mr. Hop up to his room, giving him kisses on both cheeks and making him promise to call them after his first day on the job. He starts work next week and he’s a little scared of his first real step in the adult world, but his mom had always been good at knowing how to calm him down and whispers reassurances to him before taking off.

 

Suddenly exhausted after the long day, Seungcheol collapses on top of the unmade bed. The rest of his room is still cluttered with boxes and he knows he should start organizing his stuff before he gets too tired, but he can’t help it. He needs a break. Seungcheol rolls over so that he’s looking up at the ceiling and tries to relax his body, willing sleep to come quickly. He actually is almost asleep when he feels the bed dip down beside him.

 

Seungcheol’s eyes flutter open to find Joshua lying next to him, chocolate eyes fixed on Seungcheol’s, his eyeliner only a little smudged after the lengthy day. A rustle on the other side of the bed and Jeonghan appears beaming down at him with his head propped up in his hand. He looks like an angel, soft light from the sun filtering through Seungcheol’s un-curtained window to accentuate his boyfriend’s pretty features.

 

Seungcheol smiles as Joshua snuggles into his shoulder and Jeonghan lays a gentle kiss on his forehead. They fit together so perfectly, all seemingly in sync with the idea of a late afternoon nap. He finds himself getting way too comfortable, slowly gliding back into sleep.

 

 

The moment would be perfect if not for an incessant buzzing coming from his phone.

 

“Oh for fucks sake,” he mutters, reaching for the phone that had slipped from his pocket when he flopped on the bed.

 

“Ooh, what’s happening?” Jeonghan asks, peering at the screen.

 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes and opens the group chat.

 

 

**Group Chat: MY FRENS (DK, Hyungnim, Hoonmeister, goo, JHY, JiJi, 10/10, Juniper, BABE, nowaynohao, McBoo, Sir Vernon de Chwe, Our Maknae)**

May 15, 6:12 pm

 

**DK:** omg I miss everyone already

 

**Hoonmeister:** you left 5 minutes ago

 

**DK:** so?

 

**10/10:** miss u too :)

 

**DK:** :)))

**DK:** suddenly im glad about all those hints u dropped about staying close by next year

**DK:** im not about that long-distance stuff

**DK:** tho I’d probably do it for you  <3

 

**10/10:** im melting omg

**10/10:** <3

 

**Hoonmeister:** he said ‘probably’

 

**10/10:** leave me beeee

 

**goo:** some of us don’t have a choice about long distance tho

 

**Hoonmeister:** its only for the summer, you dork

**Hoonmeister:** and only because my boy is so smart and got himself that internship across the country

**Hoonmeister:** so proud of you for that still

 

**goo:** thanks  <3

 

**Hoonmeister:** <3

 

**Juniper:** fuck I’m gonna miss u hao

 

**nowaynohao:** ur going to china for the summer with me?

 

**Juniper:** still :((((((((

 

**nowaynohao:** that doesn’t even make sense

**nowaynohao:** wen we get back u have to get urself a job

**nowaynohao:** can’t date someone unemployed

 

**Juniper:** lol wen

**Juniper:** ur unemployed?

**nowaynohao:** so???

 

**McBoo:** can we stop talking about this? its making me upset :(

 

**Our Maknae:** stop being a drama queen, boo

**Our Maknae:** WW’s gonna be like an hour away

 

**McBoo:** A WHOLE HOUR

**McBoo:** that’s a lot more than now :(

 

**BABE:** but I have a car now

**BABE:** I can drive up whenever I want just to see you

 

**McBoo:** u better

 

**BABE:** you know I will

 

**Our Maknae:** I think we all know he will, can you NOT in the gc

 

**Hyungnim:** actually, that would be great im trying to get som sleep kthx

 

**Our Maknae:** think you got a spelling mistake

**Our Maknae:** I saw han and josh go up there like 10 minutes ago

 

**Sir Vernon de Chwe:** gross

**Sir Vernon de Chwe:** in our shared home

**Sir Vernon de Chwe:** not even a whole day, already tainted smh

 

**Hoonmeister:** welcome to my life

 

**Hyungnim:** I literally just want to sleep

 

**DK:** o shit hansolie

 

**Sir Vernon de Chwe:** ye

 

**DK:** ur leaving tomorrow!

 

**Sir Vernon de Chwe:** ye

 

**DK:** we need to do something!!!

 

**McBoo:** yassssss

 

**Sir Vernon de Chwe:** im up for it lol

 

**10/10:** im in!!! guys????

 

**nowaynohao:** I got sum time

 

**goo:** count me in

**Hoonmeister:** sure

 

**Hyungnim:** I just want a nap

**McBoo:** I will be there

 

**BABE:** guess I will be too

 

**Our Maknae:** whipped

**Our Maknae:** but same lol

 

**10/10:** man chan, ur on fire today

 

**Our Maknae:** thx, I know it

 

**YJH:** us 3 will be there

 

**Juniper:** it’s a party!

 

**DK:** seriously tho, I love all u guys

 

**JiJi:** love you too

 

 

That makes Seungcheol think of something.

 

“Hey, I love you. Both. I love you both,” he whispers.

 

 He’d never said that out loud before.

 

Neither of his boyfriends looks too surprised, though. Joshua is busy looking at his phone and Jeonghan looks like he’s already asleep. He wonders if they heard him. He’s about to say it again, when Jeonghan moves closer.

 

“Love you too, Cheol,” Joenghan says, kissing the corner of his lips. He has a small smile on his lips that makes Seungcheol lean over and kiss him properly, slow and sweet.

 

“I love you too,” Joshua says, interrupting his kiss with Jeonghan. He looks over as Joshua brings Seungcheol’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand soft and simple. It’s so intimate that Seungcheol melts. He’s so _fucked_. He carefully puts an arm each around Jeonghan and Joshua and hugs them close to his chest, savoring the moment of loving and being loved.

 

He'd thought the moment when they all profess their love for each other would be a little more climactic. But when he thinks about it, he's said it before. Not with words, but with actions, time and time again. He shows it in the way he kept all of the letters they'd written him in December in a box next to his bed. He says it in the way his phone is still decorated with his calling bird charm, in the way he attended those dance lessons with his boyfriends and made an ass out of himself purely for their enjoyment. Looking back, it is easy to see how he told them he loved them in different ways, how fast he fell for two amazing individuals he still cannot believe he has the pleasure to share his heart with.

 

There’s a lot he still has to figure out about life and a lot that's still unknown. But thanks to two people he loves and adores, Seungcheol isn’t so scared to face it anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line makes me cringe but...thanks for reading! I loved seeing the feedback and all of your comments, it’s all greatly appreciated! Congrats on making it to the end of this mess! I suck at endings, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> P.S. I edited this while half asleep, so please let me know if there's any glaring errors I can fix or questions you have that need clearing up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let's say any spelling mistakes are deliberate :) Don't worry, all of the boys will show up eventually!


End file.
